Forbidden Fruit
by kj4collier
Summary: When Draco Malfoy is sick and tired of his life. Of being all caught up in business he’d rather not be. Who will step into his life and change him for the better? Hermione Granger. The brightest Witch of their age. A person he’s disliked for nearly seven
1. Draco's Rebellion

**A/N: At first I posted this one on a different site only because it's got adult content in it. However, I've noticed another story I've been reading on there posted here. So I thought I'd give this site a go as well. I'll also be posting the othe fic I have posted on the other site. It's a Ginny/Harry story called: "Protecting Ginny". **

Chapter 1: Draco's Rebellion

_I grew up in a small town,_

_and when the rain would fall down._

_I'd just stare out my window._

_Dreaming of what could be,_

_and if I'd end up happy. _

_I would pray._

Draco Malfoy was having a bad day. He was sick of his father always bullying him around. He was also sick of Harry Potter always getting all the attention because he was such a "hero."

While it wasn't hard for Draco to find someone willing to shag him (usually it was Pansy Parkinson). Today he wanted something else. Draco wanted a challenge that would make him at least somewhat rebellious against his father, Lucius Malfoy.

_Trying not to reach out,_

_but when I tried to speak out._

_Felt like no one could hear me._

_Wanted to belong here, _

_but something felt so wrong here._

_So I prayed I could_

_Breakaway._

Draco had just barely finished his fifth year at Hogwarts when it happened. Lucius had failed Voldemort. Lucius was supposed to get the records of the prophecy between Lord Voldemort and Harry Potter, but failed and was sent to Azkaban Prison. Voldemort was definitely not pleased. He threatened to kill all of the Malfoy's. Lucius, Narcissa, and even Draco who had only just turned 17.

However, Lucius made a deal with Lord Voldemort. He told him he would let him (Voldemort) make Draco a Death Eater and that he could give him any task to complete. By the end of his school holiday, Draco had the Dark Mark on his arm. It burned every time the Dark Lord wanted a meeting with him or had the task ready for him. Draco didn't want to do any of it. He didn't want to be involved with the Dark Lord. He didn't want to have to kill the person he was going to have to kill. Of course, Lord Voldemort gave Draco a few "tests" before giving him the mission to kill Albus Dumbledore. Draco had accomplished all three tests and he hated it, but he couldn't say no to his father for the fear of being beaten to death if and when he ever got out of Azkaban. Not to mention he didn't want his family to get killed. Especially his mother, Narcissa.

_I'll spread my wings, and I'll learn how to fly._

_I'll do what it takes 'till I touch the sky._

_Make a wish,_

_take a chance,_

_make a change,_

_and _

_breakaway._

Before he was to complete his mission of killing Dumbledore by the end of his sixth year. Draco was given another task. He had to fix a vanishing cabinet at Hogwarts that allowed people to travel from a dark art's shop in Nocturne Alley to Hogwarts and vice versa.

"Draco, do you understand the tasks I am giving you? If you can't follow through on both of them, your mother and father will die just like that filthy Harry Potter's." Voldemort told Draco as he was on his knees in front of his master receiving the Dark Mark. He'd finally killed his three people.

"Yes, my Lord. I understand and will not fail you," Draco replied.

Shortly after he was excused. When Narcissa saw the Dark Mark on his arm. She began to have a fit. Before he could even say, anything to her Narcissa apparated out of the room. Draco guessed she was going to visit Bellatrix Lestrange. When Narcissa returned to the Malfoy Mansion. She informed Draco that Severus Snape had made an Unbreakable Vow. That he would do everything in his power to make sure no harm came to Draco, and it was ok with Lord Voldemort.

_Out of the darkness and into the sun,_

_but I won't forget all the_

_ones that I love._

_I'll take a risk,_

_take a chance, _

_make a change,_

_and_

_breakaway._

A couple days later Draco was on the train going back to Hogwarts. Harry Potter slipped into his compartment to spy on Draco, and he'd ended up breaking Potter's nose. He didn't want to think about the fact that he was a Death Eater or the tasks he had been given. Draco for once just wanted to sit back and say nothing. The whole thing on the train caused Draco to be in a very bad mood the rest of the day. Not to mention he was thinking about how sucky his last two years at Hogwarts would now be. No more Quidditch, no being a Prefect (although to the school he still was), and practically no other extracurricular activities. All of his spare time would have to be spent working on his tasks. One had to be completed before the other, and he was sure fixing it would take quite a long while.

_I want to fell the warm breeze,_

_sleep under a palm tree,_

_feel the rush of the ocean. _

_Get onboard a fast train._

_Drive a luggage airplane far away_

_and breakaway._

After two months of trying to fix the vanishing cabinet. Draco was still no closer to figuring out how to fix it. Voldemort was starting to get impatient. In fact he now had Draco working on it so much that he was only allowed to eat once a day. Draco was starting to lose weight. He was always hungry and exhausted. One late night after the Dark Lord had given Draco permission to go get some sleep. Draco opened the door of the Room of Requirements and began walking back to the Slytherin Common Room. He was near the prefect's bathroom when he heard the sounds of someone crying, and he knew it wasn't Moaning Myrtle. Normally, he wouldn't care and he'd just continue on to wherever he was going. This particular night though, curiosity got the best of him.

When he walked into the bathroom, Draco saw Hermione Granger sitting down against the wall with her head resting on her knees, and she was crying. _Great that filthy little Mudblood's crying. Probably over that stupid Weasley again.' _He thought.

"Granger, why are you crying in here? I could hear you all the way down the hall," Draco said trying to sound like he didn't give a damn about her.

_I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly._

_I'll do what it takes till I touch the sky,_

_and I won't forget all the ones that I love._

_I gotta take a risk, _

_take a chance,_

_make a change, and_

_breakaway._

"Don't worry about it, Malfoy. You wouldn't understand." Hermione replied looking up at him. She stood up from where she was sitting and went over to the sink to wash her face before going back to her room. Draco just stood there and watched her.

"I don't know, Granger. You might be surprised at how well I do understand. Especially if it's _Ron Weasley _you're crying over _again_," Draco shot back.

"How could _you_ understand something like _that_?" Hermione asked. She couldn't believe they were actually having a halfway-civilized conversation, or that he could tell she was upset over Ron again. He'd gone and started snogging that Lavender Brown to make Hermione jealous. Just because she'd kissed Viktor Krum at the Yule Ball during their fourth year.

"Because, Granger . . . It just so happens, I'm in a similar situation. In fact mine is probably a little more complicated then _yours_," he said walking over to the sink where she was standing and putting his arm out onto the side of it to prop himself up.

_Why am I doing this? She's a Mudblood._ Draco thought.

_Why is he doing this? Being so nice to me when he's never liked me? _Hermione thought back. Then she noticed how thin and tired Draco looked.

"Draco, are you ok? You're looking a little thinner. Not to mention you look exhausted," Hermione asked.

_Buildings with a hundred floors._

_Swingin around evolving doors._

_Maybe I don't know where they'll take me, _

_but I gotta keep movin on, movin on._

_I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly._

_Though it's not easy to tell you good-bye._

_Gotta take a risk,_

_take a chance, _

_make a change, _

_and breakaway._

_Out of the darkness and into the sun, but I won't_

_forget the place that I come from. _

_I gotta take a risk, _

_take a chance,_

_make a change, _

_and_

_breakaway._

Draco wasn't sure how to answer that so he just turned around and walked away. He didn't stop once on the way back to his room. He pulled his clothes off, put on a pair of shorts, and went to bed.

_Why the Hell did, I talk to Hermione? Wait, did I just call her by her first name and not Granger or Mudblood? I must be a lot more tired then I thought. _Draco thought as he fell fast asleep

Soon after Draco left the bathroom. Hermione gathered her things together and went to her room. She got changed into her pajamas and crawled under her covers and fell asleep.

The next morning at breakfast Hermione glanced over at the Slytherin table, but didn't see Malfoy. So she continued onto her classes. She would see him in Potions, Defense Against the Dark Arts, and Transfiguration that day. Not to mention they had apparation lessons at around 4pm. While Hermione was eating breakfast. Draco was back in the Room of Requirements trying to figure out how to fix that stupid vanishing cabinet. He'd turned Crabbe and Goyle into girls again using the Imperious Curse and Polyjuice Potion. Harry and Ron were busy trying to figure out where Malfoy was, and whether or not he was in deed a Death Eater. Hermione kept telling them no.

Later in Potions and Defense Against the Dark Arts Hermione kept looking at Draco. He looked like he was in some sort of pain as he sat there whispering to Crabbe and Goyle. When Professor Snape dismissed them, since it was her last class and she had an hour before apparation lessons, she decided to follow him for a bit and make sure he was ok. She gave Harry and Ron some stupid excuse like she was going to go knit some more clothes for House Elves or something. Hermione had been quietly following Draco. They were now on the seventh floor near the bathroom again when he stopped abruptly.

"I know you're following me Granger." He said as she tried to hide behind a wall. "Well are you going to come walk beside me? Or do I have to stand here all day?" Draco asked. Hermione ran up to him. When she got to his side, she noticed he was looking really hungry.

"Are you ok, Draco? You didn't look so well in Potions or Defense Against the Dark Arts?" Hermione asked.

"I'm fine . . . Did you just call me Draco?" He replied sounding a little confused.

"Yes, I did. It _is_ your name right?" Hermione asked sarcastically and then reached out to his arm and pulled him into a doorway. She reached down into her book bag and pulled out a brown paper sack that had a ham and cheese sandwich, some potato chips, and cookies in it. She had made it earlier that morning down in the kitchen in case she didn't make it to dinner that night, but Draco's needs looked more important then hers at that moment.

"What's this?" Draco asked as Hermione handed him the sack.

"It's a sack with a sandwich and stuff in it. I can tell whatever you've been doing up here has you not eating. So you can take it with you and eat it wherever you're going," she answered.

"Thanks . . . You're not going to ask where I've been going?" Draco asked.

"No, I'm not."

They didn't say another word. Just turned away from each other and went their separate ways. Hermione decided since she'd just given her dinner away, she'd better go eat dinner in the Great Hall. Her homework would have to wait until after apparation lessons.

An hour later, the apparation instructor was in the Great Hall explaining the three D's again. Afterwards he had them practice four or five times. Hermione looked around and noticed Draco wasn't there. He hadn't missed any of the other two lessons they'd had, but she decided to just shrug it off. After the lesson was over, she went to the kitchen and asked Dobby for some tea and then went up to the seventh floor to do her homework. She figured the Gryffindor common room would be full of people studying, and didn't feel like going to the library. Hermione knew Crabbe and Goyle were patrolling the hallway near the Room of Requirements. She stopped one hallway short from where they would be, and sat down on the floor with her legs pretzel style. She conjured up a cup and poured her tea into it. Then pulled out her books and began studying and writing an essay.

Hermione was halfway through her essay on the differences between Inferi and ghosts when she saw Crabbe and Goyle walk by her. She knew Draco would be close behind them since it was nearly curfew. Hermione leaned her head down and started writing again. Pretty soon she heard someone walking toward her and looked up. It was Malfoy. He looked a little irritated.

"_What are you doing here again_, Granger? _Waiting for me_?" Draco asked.

"No, I'm working on my essay for Snape," she answered.

Draco sighed and then sat down on the floor next to her.

"Draco, why are you doing this? I mean you've been being so nice to me lately." Hermione asked.

"I don't know why. Honestly I think I'm just starting to realize all the hypocrisy that happens in my world," he replied. Hermione looked over at him and saw how tired he looked again.

"Are you keeping up with your studies with this extra thing you've got going on?" She asked.

Draco knew what she was getting at. He knew how horrible he must look. He felt lucky that the Dark Lord had been preoccupied with whatever else he was scheming and hadn't had time to check up on Draco that week. Draco hated it when he was sitting there working on Voldemort's shit, thinking about whatever. Then all the sudden Voldemort's voice popped into his head and started talking or asking him questions. Draco was especially glad of this the past couple days because his thoughts had been about Hermione. Someone he definitely shouldn't even be thinking about associating himself with.

"Yeah, I've been handling them ok. I'm just really tired. This other thing I've got going is taking up a lot of my time," he replied.

For some reason the urge to reach out and grab Hermione's hand struck him. So that's just what he did. Hermione jumped a little when she was halfway through writing a sentence and felt his hand clasping its fingers in her left ones.

"How much longer are you going to be doing that?" Draco asked.

"I don't know. It's not due until Wednesday, you know?" She replied.

"Yeah, I know. That's kind of why I asked." Draco said before pulling her quill and parchment paper away and setting everything aside. Especially her ink bottle. Didn't want that to end up getting spilt.

"It's almost curfew." Hermione said looking at her watch.

"I know it is. Be late . . . Stay here and talk to me. If McGonagall asks tell her, you were patrolling corridors. Doing your Prefect duties." Draco said.

"Draco, what's going on with us?" Hermione asked nervously.

"I'm not sure, Granger. But lately I've been really enjoying your company. Probably because you know how much loving someone can hurt," he answered softly.

"Are you talking about Pansy? I thought you two were really close?" Hermione questioned.

"If we _were_, would I be sitting next to _you_, holding your hand?" He asked then sighed and continued. "No, it has nothing to do with Pansy. It's much deeper and more important then _her_."

"Oh, so it's the thing you've been working on in the Room of Requirements then isn't it?" Hermione asked, but then felt him unclasp his hand from hers and start to stand up. "Draco, I'm sorry," she said standing up too and getting ready to leave.

Hermione went to go back to Gryffindor Tower figuring they were going to leave without saying anything again. Just as she went to walk by his side. Draco grabbed her arm to stop her.

"Wait, Hermione. Please stay," he said before pulling her in closer to him. He wanted to kiss her. He wanted to so bad, but knew if he did he wouldn't be able to stop and it would lead to something she might not be ready for. It wasn't in his nature to stop at kissing, and Draco definitely wasn't used to being this nice to a girl. Especially a Mudblood. He'd never been with someone who wasn't at least a half-blood. If his father even knew he'd slept with someone who had an inkling of "dirty blood," he'd be furious. But he was in Azkaban now. The only other two people he had to answer to, well three. Were his mother, Severus Snape, and the Dark Lord.

"Draco, hello . . . Earth to Draco," Hermione called to him. He'd apparently spaced out.

"Oh, uh sorry," he said . . . Then there was another moment of awkward silence. He licked his bottom lip and decided to take the plunge.

"Hermione, I'm sorry. But I really need to do this," he whispered inching his face closer to hers and kissing her on the lips once and then pulling back. He didn't want to go slow. He wanted to just rip off her top, push her up against the wall, and fuck the living daylights out of her. But he knew that wouldn't be a very good idea and decided to just go for the one kiss for now.

"Thank you for the sandwich earlier and for sitting here with me," he said.

"You're welcome, Draco." Hermione replied before leaning in to kiss him again. She loved the way his lips felt on hers for some reason. Hermione wasn't sure where any of this was going, or how long it would last, and that scared her a little.

_Can you imagine us making love? The Way it would feel_

_the first time that we touch. Can you think of it?_

_I want you to see it like I'm seeing it._

_It's a picture of perfection. The vision of you and I._

_Your lips upon my lips. _

_Can you just picture this?_

_Your finger tips on my fingertips._

_Your skin upon my skin_

_would be the sweetest sin._

_That would be the sweetest sin._

After the second kiss, he pulled back. His hands were on her arms. His thumbs caressing the skin in-between her wrist and elbow. Her hands were resting on his hips.

"Hermione, if I kiss you again tonight. I'm not going to be able to stop. I'm not use to going this slow, and I don't want to push you into anything you're not ready for," Draco said in a shaky voice just above a whisper.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but it's ok . . . I don't want you to stop, Draco." Hermione said before setting her bag back down on the ground, and then placing her hands back on his waist. Draco could tell she was nervous, and for the first time in ages so was he. He reached his hand up to her chin and lifted it up. Then leaned down and kissed her again. This time the kiss was a lot rougher. He didn't waste any time before shoving his tongue into her mouth. His hands didn't wait long before roaming her sides and tugging at the sweater to her uniform. Then all of the sudden Mrs. Norris was their feet. Draco pulled back and cursed under his breath. He took Hermione and her book bag and led them into the prefect's bathroom. He turned and put a locking spell on the door.

_All night I lie awake cause it's too much to take. _

_Dreamin' about the love that we could make._

_All day I think of schemes to_

_get you next to me. _

_I want you so bad that I can barely breathe. _

_It's upset my obsession_

_when I can't stop thinkin' about._

_Your lips upon my lips._

_Can you just picture this?_

_Your fingertips on my fingertips._

_Your skin upon my skin._

_Would be the sweetest sin. _

_You are the sweetest sin._

Draco pushed Hermione back up against the wall again and once again claimed her mouth with his. He started roaming his hands up and down her sides. Draco moved his hands up the front of Hermione's sweater and the shirt that was underneath it. Then he slid her sweater up and over her head and then began to unbutton her blouse. When he got the last one out of its hole, he stepped back long enough for her to slip it off her shoulders. Draco started trailing kisses down her neck and in-between her breasts while his hands reached around and undid the clasp on her white, laced bra. She threw the bra to the floor with the rest of her tops. Draco stood back for a second taking in the picture of Hermione standing in front of him topless. When Hermione went to remove Draco's shirts. He pulled back away from everything and lifted her eyes to where they were looking into his.

"If you take off my shirts now, you're going to see something bad." Draco warned.

"I don't care. I know what I'm going to find, but I also know that you're not one of _those _because you want to be," Hermione replied. With that he reached down and pulled both shirts and his tie over his head. Hermione noticed how toned his body was and licked her bottom lip. She leaned in and placed a soft kiss on his neck. As hard as she was trying to she couldn't help but stare at the Dark Mark symbol on his lower left arm. When she moved her arm down his shoulder to his arm to touch it, he stopped her.

"Don't touch it. I'm still getting used to my Dark Mark and don't know much about it. I just know if he touches his or another Death Eater's then he wants back ups and stuff. Not me of course. I have my own assignment here at Hogwarts," Draco explained before placing her arms around his neck and leaning down to kiss her again.

_Your lips upon my lips._

_Can you envision it? _

_Temptation I could never resist. _

_Your skin upon my skin_

_would be the sweetest sin._

_It would feel so good to be so good_

_to be so bad. _

_You don't know how bad I want that. _

_I would do anything _

_to feel you._

Draco couldn't wait to have her any longer. He reached down under her skirt and pulled down her knickers. Hermione went to close her legs, but Draco wedged them back apart with his thigh and then slid his hand from her neck to her breasts. Draco took her breasts in his hands and squeezed each one. Taking note that they were just barely over a handful. They were soft and firm. Draco pulled back his hands a bit and started rolling her nipples between his thumb and forefinger. Hermione was moaning softly as he did so. Her hands were going up and down his upper arms. Finally, Draco stopped the teasing and let his right hand trail down her stomach softly. He knew she was a virgin. He didn't even need to ask that question. It was getting harder and harder for him to resist the urge to stop all the foreplay and fuck her hard and fast. But still he let his hand trace up and down to her slit. Feeling her warmth and wetness. Next, he slowly slid one finger into her pussy and slowly worked it in and out of her. Then when she was ready he worked another one into her pussy and started finger fucking her at a fast pace.

"Mm. . . Draco . . . Th-that feels good," Hermione moaned softly into his neck. Draco growled as he felt her hot breath against his neck.

_Your lips upon my lips._

_Can you just picture this?_

_Your fingertips on my fingertips._

_Your skin upon my skin._

_Would be the sweetest sin._

Draco knew she was ready. He reached down to his pants and dropped them down to his ankles along with his boxers. Then Draco felt Hermione slide her hand down to his very hard and ready cock. He heard her gasp when she felt how big he was in her hand. Draco pulled back his face to look at Hermione and make sure she was still ok with what they were about to do.

"You still want to do this?" He asked before kissing her and sliding his tongue into her mouth. When Draco heard Hermione moan into the kiss, he couldn't help himself any longer."Are you ok?" Draco whispered into her ear.

"I'm fine." Hermione breathed out.

He reached down to his pants pocket and pulled out his wand. With a wave of it, two blankets appeared on the floor. Hermione laid down on top of them and Draco covered her again. Draco saw her about to ask why, but before she could he put his two fingers against her lips and said,

"Don't worry. I'm just going to try and get us a little more comfortable."

Draco helped Hermione settle herself onto the blanket.

"Comfortable?" He asked. She nodded as Draco covered her with his body and began to enter her for the first time. It hurt, but not as much as she thought it would. Nor as much as her mother had said it would. Draco went as slow as he could, but couldn't hold back any longer once he felt the barrier trying to stop him. He pulled back just a little and then pushed back in with more force then what he'd entered her with. A few tears trickled down Hermione's cheeks. Draco decided it'd be best to let her get used to him. He placed little kisses on her neck and then left a little hickey near her shoulder. As soon as he felt Hermione loosen up a bit he began slowly thrusting in and out of her. Before long the passion bit of it all started seeking into his brain. He couldn't take any more of the slow lovemaking. Draco started thrusting faster and harder. Sometimes he would pull nearly all the way out and thrust back in. His drive only got more intense when Hermione started moving her hips up to meet his thrusts.

"D-Draco . . . Ughh . . ." Hermione moaned as he continued to pump in and out of her. Draco leaned his face down to hers and kissed her a few times.

_Your lips upon my lips._

_Your fingertips on my fingertips._

_Your skin upon my skin would be the sweetest sin._

"OH yeah, moan for me. Ughh . . . You're so tight." A couple thrusts later he felt her walls tighten around him as her orgasm washed over her. A few seconds after that, Draco thrusted into her as deep as he could and shot his load into her before rolling off to the side a bit, and resting his head on her shoulder as his arms snaked around her pulling Hermione as close to him as possible.

"We should probably get you back to your dorm before it gets too much later." Draco said as he kissed her shoulder.

"Yeah, I know. I doubt anyone thought anything much about me being gone. I haven't exactly been around much lately," Hermione replied.

Draco let go of her and they both started getting dressed. Just to make sure she got there ok, he walked her to the portrait entrance of Gryffindor Tower.

"Night Draco," Hermione whispered before kissing him and going through the portrait.

"Good night," Draco replied before turning around and walking toward the Slytherin Dungeons.


	2. Hidden Beneath the Skin

Chapter 2: Hidden Beneath the Skin

Hermione didn't see Draco the day after they'd made love in the Prefect's bathroom. In fact, she didn't see him all week. It wasn't until the following Monday that she finally got to see him again. Granted she'd waited in the same hallway for him to come out all week and weekend, but he never showed. It was hard for both of them to suppress their excitement when they saw each other in Potions that Monday. Or at least Hermione thought Draco maybe looked excited. Although he was doing a very good job at hiding it.

Lavender was sitting in Hermione's usual seat next to Ron, so she had to sit in a different spot. She took a seat at a table in the middle of the classroom. She gave Harry a sorry look before taking a seat. Harry looked like he was getting sick of Ron and Lavender's constant snogging. Hermione promised herself she would spend some time with Harry later that afternoon.

Hermione's seat happened to be right behind the table Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle were sitting at. Draco turned his head back a little and gave a slight wink. Then put on his famous Draco smirk and muttered, "Great, now I'll have to stand the smell of a Mudblood all day. It's enough to make anyone sick." Hermione just looked away to the side for a moment. She knew he was just putting up an act for his friends, but it still hurt when he called her a Mudblood. An hour after Potions, they saw each other again in Transfiguration. This time though Harry sat with Hermione at a table that was about two ahead and one over from Draco.

"I've missed hanging out with you, Hermione. You haven't been around much lately," Harry said smiling a bit.

"Yeah, I know. You want to hang out with me later today?" She asked.

"Ah . . . Wish I could, but I've got Quidditch practice. Would tomorrow be ok though?" Harry replied. He really did miss Hermione's company, and he thought maybe they were both sick of all the snogging going on. Especially when two of the people involved in the snogging were their crushes.

Draco saw Hermione talking with Harry and felt himself getting a little jealous. He wanted to walk right up and kiss her silly. To stop her from talking to Saint Potter even if it was just for a couple seconds, but he knew that would be a horrible mistake. People would start talking and Snape would find out. Then sooner or later the Dark Lord would find out and be pissed. Pureblood's like the Malfoy's weren't supposed to associate themselves with dirty blood let alone sleep with them. They didn't have Defense Against the Dark Arts that day, but Hermione did have her Arithmancy class left. As she was walking out of the Potions classroom, she walked past Malfoy and his usual group of cronies including Pansy Parkinson. Draco tripped her with his foot and she fell flat on her face. Dropping all her books. Then Hermione heard him snarl, "Serves her right. Stupid Mudblood. Mudblood's have no right walking past me."

Hermione looked up at him as she got her things together and stood back up. Everyone he was with was laughing about what he'd just done and said. Draco saw tears welling up in her eyes as Hermione began to walk into the bathroom Moaning Myrtle inhabited. A bit further down the corridor Draco separated himself from his buddies to go find her. He felt horrible for calling her a Mudblood three times that day. Especially since he'd taken her virginity a week before that.

When Hermione got to the restroom, she went over to the biggest stall she could find, closed it, sat down on the floor with her knees up to her chest, and began to cry. Hoping the pain and tears would go away by the time she had to get to her last class of the day.

_Why did I do this? Why did I think he actually cared about me? _ Hermione thought as the tears started coming down faster. She heard someone coming into the bathroom, but didn't pay much attention to it. Draco walked into the bathroom where Hermione was. If he hadn't heard the sobs and sniffles coming from one of the stalls. He doubted he would've found her. He walked over to the stall her heard the crying coming from and put his hand against the stall's door.

"Hermione, I know it's you in there," he said softly and then asked. "Will you please let me explain?" When all he heard after that was more sobs. Draco took out his wand and said, "Alohamora". The door unlocked and he pushed it open. The space was a bit cramped with both of them in the same stall, but he didn't care. He crouched down onto his knees and put his hand out to her head. Draco brushed the hair out of her face and brushed his fingers against her cheek. She finally looked up at him and started to get up to leave, but he stopped her by putting his hand on her arm.

"Let me explain before you run off, ok?" Draco sighed and then started to explain. "I know it hurts when I call you that word, but I have to keep up the pretense that I can't stand you. It would be a huge disaster if word got out about me and you. Especially if it got to the Dark Lord. He wouldn't be pleased."

Hermione just looked at him, pushed his arm away and ran out of the stall. Leaving her books and everything in there. Draco started running after her, and luckily caught up to her just before she opened the door. He grabbed her arm and pulled her around to him.

"Let me go, Draco." Hermione said in a hoarse voice.

"I don't want to let you go, Hermione," he replied. She tried pushing him away again, but he just wrapped her tighter in his arms and leaned back against the wall.

"I can't believe you . . . I can't believe I actually thought you had feelings for me, and would at least stop calling me a Mudblood," Hermione began and then finished with, "Do you realize you haven't even apologized? That all you've done is stick up for what you called me, and why you tripped me?"

Draco pulled her face up to his and kissed her, tasting her tears as he did.

"I do have feelings for you, Hermione. I'm sorry I called you a Mudblood and tripped you earlier. I feel horrible for doing it. I think you're as good a Witch as any pureblood, but not too many other Pureblood's would agree. I don't know how else to hide this from people until the Dark Lord thing gets straightened out."

Hermione stopped crying a bit and just questioned him. "Couldn't you just ignore me or something? It really hurts Draco. Can't you call me Granger or Hermy . . . Anything but a Mudblood?"

Draco pulled her face closer to his again and kissed her. Thrusting his tongue into her mouth and back out.

"I s'pose ignoring you would do the trick." He whispered pulling her head to his chest. Hermione wrapped her arms around his waist and asked, "What time is it?" Draco looked at his watch and said, "nearly two-thirty."

"I've got class in a half hour. Guess I should wash my face and stuff so it's not all red and looking like I've been crying. Don't want Harry or Ron asking questions do I?" Hermione said as she sighed.

Draco just squeezed her into a hug, kissed the top of her head, and rubbed his hand up and down her back. Then he let her go. She looked up at him and leaned in for a kiss. When she pulled away from the kiss, Draco asked. "Do you want to meet up tonight? Like say around seven? That'd give us about three hours to be with each other."

"Sure, I can tonight, but tomorrow I'm going to hang out with Harry." Hermione replied as she walked over to the sink to wash her face. She heard Draco growl a bit when she mentioned Harry.

"Draco, please don't act like that. Harry and Ron are still my best friends. Please don't make me choose between you and them."

Draco walked up behind her and snaked his hands around her waist. Kissing her neck a bit as she continued to fix her appearance.

"Ok, I guess I can learn to share you with them," Draco said softly in her ear. "But just don't let them take up too much of your time.." He finished before kissing her on the cheek and turning to leave.

Hermione finished getting ready and then made her way to her Arithmancy class. The hour and a half long class seemed to drag on slower them usual. After class she went and changed out of her uniform and into a pair of blue jeans and a pink, hooded sweater that zipped up the front and a black tank top underneath. Then she had to go to the library and look up a few things for one of her classes and something she promised Harry she'd try and look up for him. Harry had been having meetings with Dumbledore since the beginning of school. Learning about some of Voldemort's past.

Hermione had finished her homework at around six and had about an hour to kill before she had to meet up with Draco. Suddenly she heard a coughing noise and looked through the shelves to her right where she saw Draco. Hermione gave him a little smile and then went back to skimming through the book she was reading. Then she saw Draco walking by her and sitting in a chair across from her. At the same table even. She gave him a questioning look and then went back to what she was doing. Pretty soon she saw a letter floating over to her. She quickly grabbed it and opened it. Hoping no one saw the huge grin on her face.

_Hermy,_

_Want to go somewhere a bit more private and comfortable tonight?_

_–Me_

After she read it, she folded it back up, looked up at him and mouthed "where?" Pretty soon there was another piece of paper floating to her. It said,

_My room. You know us Slytherin Prefect's get our own private room just like Head Boy._

She took her quill and wrote at the bottom of the note.

_Ok, but I'm um a little tender still from the first time we, you know . . . How are we going to pull it off? –H_

She slid it across the table to him. Draco read it and smiled. He began to write back.

_It's ok. We don't have to have sex all the time. Really I just want to talk and spend time with YOU, my GIRLFRIEND for a while._

_–Me_

He slid it over to her and she blushed as she read it.

_So we're like really together? You still never answered my question about how I'm supposed to get there without anyone getting suspicious. –H_

Again she slid it back across the table and shortly received another reply.

_Yes, we're together. Use the thing I just slid up to your feet. It's an invisibility cloak like Potter's. You don't think he's the only one with sneaky things up his sleeve do you? Just put your books away now, put it on, and follow me. – Me_

Hermione just nodded and slid the piece of paper back over to him so he could dispose of the note. Which he did. Draco set it on fire and let it burn until it was nothing but ashes. Meanwhile Hermione got up and put her books away. Then she put the cloak on and started following Draco. When they got past the portrait and into the common room. Pansy went running up to Draco and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Draco, you know we haven't spent much time together lately. You want me to come to your room with you? I promise to make it worth your while." Pansy purred into his ear licking behind it. Draco just shoved her back and said, "No Pansy. I've found someone else who can please me better then you any day."

"Who Draco?" Pansy asked.

"That's none of your business. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to bed now. ALONE." Draco answered.

They didn't encounter anyone else on their way to his room. When Draco and Hermione got into his room, he shut and locked the door behind him. Hermione took the cloak off and looked around the room. The walls were made of brick and it was lit by little burning torches that were attached to the wall. It had a fireplace to keep it warm, and in the middle of the room against one of the walls was a huge, king sized, four-post bed. It had a huge green comforter on it and big, fluffy, green pillows. Draco just watched her and smiled as he saw her look around the room.

"Do you like what you see?" Draco asked.

"It's awesome, Draco. It's huge!" Hermione replied.

"Mm. . . . Too huge, especially when it's just me in that bed." Draco said as he walked up to her, wrapped his arms around her waist, and kissed her.

"I've been wanting to do that all afternoon. Especially in the library." Draco said kissing her again. Hermione just looked down and blushed a bit.

"I'm glad you're here. I miss you when we're not together." Draco said as he roamed his hands up the side of her shirts so he could feel her bare skin.

"You're being quiet tonight, Hermione. You're not still mad at me for earlier are you?" Draco asked.

"No, I'm not mad. Just a little tired I guess," Hermione answered leaning her head onto his chest. Draco ran his fingers through her hair a few times.

"Yeah, I'm tired too." Draco said and then let go of her and walked over to his bed. He slid his shoes off and slid up near the pillows. Draco propped one up behind his head so it was more comfortable for him to sit up. "Come here," Draco said motioning for her to come sit on the bad with him.

Hermione walked over, took her shoes off, and left them by his. Then she crawled up and leaned back against the post across from him. Hermione spread her legs out and scissored them with Draco's. Hers were a lot shorter then his so they only went up to just over his kneecaps. He had longer legs and had to bend them a bit.

"How was your day aside from your mean boyfriend tormenting you?" Draco asked putting his hands up her parted legs and resting them on her shins. _Nice and soft again._ He thought as he rubbed her legs.

"It was ok. Kind of boring actually. That's probably why I'm feeling a little bit tired tonight. Well that and I've been trying to look up something for Harry." Hermione replied getting onto her knees and repositioning herself so she was sitting in-between Draco's legs and resting her head and back against his chest. He just smiled a bit and wrapped his arms around her waist. Draco slid his hand up her shirt and started rubbing his fingers across her stomach.

"Mm. . . I could fall asleep right now. I'm so comfortable." Hermione said rubbing her hand up and down the outer side of Draco's thigh. Draco kissed her neck and then moved one of his hands to the zipper of her sweater and pulled it down.

"Draco I . . ." Hermione started but was cut off.

"Shh. . . Don't worry. I promise I won't hurt you or do anything you don't want to. I'm just getting us a bit more comfortable in case we do fall asleep." Draco replied.

Draco pushed Hermione up off his chest a bit and slid the sweater down off her shoulders. She went to lean back against him again, but he held her up. She glanced back at him and he brought himself up more to kiss her. Hermione slipped her tongue into his mouth, which surprised him, but he got over the shock quickly and flicked her tongue with his a few times as he rubbed his hand on her cheek. Brushing his thumb over it as he turned her face as far as he could into his. Then pulled back and ran his hands up and down her back massaging her shoulders a little. Then he placed soft kisses on her shoulders and neck. Draco felt her shiver against him a little. Hermione could feel his penis growing hard against her back. Before she could do anything. Draco rolled her so she was on her back next to him. He rolled onto his side and propped himself up with one of his arms.

"You're so beautiful Hermione. I'm sorry it took me so long to see it." Draco whispered as his left hand roamed up and down her stomach. He leaned down and kissed her a couple more times. Then moved his hand down to the button of her pants. He undid them and then pulled the zipper down. Draco saw she was wearing white cotton panties again as he pulled the jeans back.

"Draco, I really am still sore," Hermione whispered.

"I know. I believe you. I'm just getting you more comfortable, remember?" He replied.

Hermione sighed and lifted her hips. Draco watched her as she slid the jeans down her hips and off her feet. Then she reached down and took her socks off as well. Draco sat up real fast and took off his sweatshirt, jeans, and wife-beater. Leaving himself in boxers only. Hermione reached up with her right hand and slowly ran it all over his chest and stomach.

"You're not going to be able to stop again, are you?" She asked looking into his gray eyes.

Draco just smiled and bent down to kiss her.

"No, probably not, but I don't think you want me to anyways do you?" Draco answered before leaning his head down and licking the side of her neck. "Do you?" He whispered into her hear as his left hand went down to her panties. He let a couple fingers trace up and down her slit. Digging in to feel her wetness. Then he put his fingers near her entrance and probed the fabric in and out a little bit while his thumb gently rubbed her clit.

"Do you?" He demanded in a raspy voice removing his hand from her center long enough to grab her hand and bring it to his erection that was desperately trying to get out of the hole in the center of his boxers. He rubbed her hand up and down his length.

"Because I know, I don't want to stop. Don't worry, it only hurts the first time, and there's things I can do to make you not so sore. Is that what you're scared of? Huh, Granger?" He asked leaving her hand on his hard-on and moving his hand back down to her nether region. He pushed aside her panties and slid a finger up her pussy and then slowly pulled it back out.

"Did that really hurt? Hermione I need you to tell me what you're feeling or what or how it feels so I can make you feel better," Draco looked into her eyes.

"It didn't hurt too bad. It just feels a bit sore like a raw kind of feeling, and it feels really tight still. Even when it's just your finger." Hermione said, her face turning a little red.

"He he. Well I can definitely fix the soreness, but I don't want to fix the tightness. That's one of the best parts for me." Draco said raising his eyebrow.

Draco got on his knees and rested himself between her legs before easing himself down. He rubbed his hard-on against her thigh as he kissed her. Hermione wrapped her arms around him and ran her fingers through his silky, blonde hair. Draco pulled away and sat back on his knees again. Hermione sat up a little bit and removed her black tank top and the bra she was wearing and threw them onto the floor. Draco groaned as he saw her breasts spill out. He presumed that was his answer, but wanted to double check.

"Is that a yes, Hermione? Do you want me again?"

"Yes." Hermione whispered.

"I promise you won't be disappointed," Draco whispered before leaning down to kiss Hermione once more. Then he slowly licked from her chin to the valley between her breasts. He took a little of each one in his mouth and then continued down, dipping his tongue in her belly button.

When Draco got to the top of her panties, he breathed in her scent. Draco loved how she smelled. He let out a little groan as he kissed down a little further. Draco licked up and down her slit through the fabric. Hermione grabbed the top of his head to try and push him away.

"Dr-Draco, what are you doing?" She stuttered.

He just moved his hand up to her mouth and slid a finger into her mouth.

"Sh. . . Just relax." Draco sat up on his knees so he could take off her knickers. Next, Draco took his finger that had been in Hermione's mouth a few seconds earlier and slid it up and down her slit. Then he brought that finger to his mouth to lick the juices off. "Mm. . .So sweet," Draco whispered and then lowered his face down to her thighs. Putting his hands on her hips, Draco snaked his tongue out and licked into her pussy. Running it up and down her slit and then dipping it into her hole. Hermione moaned a little and moved her hands to his head. She didn't try to push him away this time, but brought his face closer to her folds. Draco smiled a bit and then moved one of his hands down to her slit and slowly slid it in while his tongue found her clit and licked it back and forth. "Mm . . . Draco . . . "Hermione gasped as she felt him start to suck on her clit. Pretty soon he could feel her walls start to contract around his finger so he took it out and replaced it with his mouth and tongue fucked her while his thumb began to softly rub her clit. It didn't take Hermione any time at all to cum. He felt her push her hips up to his mouth as she began to shudder. Hermione was whimpering, moaning, and calling out his name. After he licked all her juices up. Draco kissed his way back up to her face and kissed her hard. Darting his tongue into her mouth so she could taste herself.

Hermione broke away from the kiss and rolled him onto his back so she could be on top. She straddled his waist and looked in the eyes. Draco took her hands in his. He noticed she wanted to ask something, but was too afraid to do it.

"What's on your mind?"

"Nothing, well it's just . . . You know that thing you did with me? Can you teach me how to do the same to you?"

Draco groaned a bit after hearing her ask to do something so erotic in such an innocent way.

"Yeah, baby. But later. I need my cock inside your pussy right now." With that he pulled her hips up and she started lowering herself onto him.

"Ah, it's too tight." Hermione whimpered.

"Sh. . ." Draco said before rolling them so he was on top again. He kept slowly easing himself into her until his cock was all the way in her. Draco looked at Hermione and rested himself on his arms. Then he kissed her softly. Hermione wrapped her arms around his back.

"Is that better?" Draco asked as he slowly started thrusting in and out of her. She was so tight he knew he was going to have a hard time lasting very long.

"Yeah, ooh . . . It . . . Draco!" Hermione moaned into his shoulder being careful not to scream.

"Mm. . . You're so tight baby. Your pussy feels so great," Draco growled. He started going harder and faster, then he grabbed one of her legs and put it over his shoulder so he could go deeper. It was too much for him though so he put it down and put one of his thumbs on her clit as he brought his mouth to her nipples and started licking and sucking them.

"Cum Hermione...Moan for me." Draco said as he moved his head up and kissed her hard.

"Mm..." Hermione moaned into his mouth. Draco put his face down in the crook of her neck and pumped into her pussy harder and faster.

"Ughh...Hermione, say my name baby. Let me hear you. I want to hear you scream for me."

Draco moaned as he kept thrusting.

"Ahh...Mmm...Draco..AHHHH..." Hermione moaned.

Hermione arched her back and moaned softly into his arm. Draco gasped when she bit his arm. He could tell she was close so he brought his face up to look at her. Hermione's eyes were closed.

"Open your eyes. I wanna watch you as you cum for me. Ughh." Draco instructed. Hermione did as he asked and opened her eyes and looked at Draco.

Draco felt her walls start to tighten again and thrusted in one last time before collapsing on top of her. He rolled onto his back and brought her head to his chest. Then he pulled the messed up comforter over them.

Hermione rubbed her hand up and down his chest.

"Draco?" She said softly.

"Hmm?"

"I think I'm in love with you . . . "

Draco grabbed her hand and kissed her knuckles.

"I don't deserve your love, Hermione. I'm a terrible person."

Hermione propped herself up on her elbow and kissed his cheeks. His eyes fluttered open to look at her. Hermione moved her hand up to his cheek and then kissed him on the lips.

"No, you're not Draco . . . I know you're only doing those things for Voldemort because he's making you."

Draco cringed a bit when he heard her say the Dark Lord's name. But she still continued on.

"You do deserve to be loved, Draco." With that she took her hand and rubbed his cock hard again. Draco leaned his head back against the pillow and moaned softly as he felt her hand wrap around his penis. When it was hard, she straddled him, and lowered herself onto him. Hermione started riding him and leaned down to kiss him as she continued her movement. Draco wrapped his arms around her waist and thrusted his hips up to meet hers. Pretty soon they were both coming again and she collapsed onto his chest.

"Draco, why does everyone cringe when they hear the name Voldemort?" Hermione asked. Draco rolled her onto his side, wrapped his arm around onto her stomach, pulling her back closer to his chest. He sighed and kissed her shoulder.

"I think most people are just scared to say his name. It's like you said in Diagon Alley before our second year. Fear of a name only increases fear for the thing itself."

"Why do you cringe when you hear it?"

"Well because I'm not allowed to call him that. Only a few of us are. He thinks it's disrespectful. If I were to call him that, he'd torture the hell out of me."

"I still love you Draco, I just can't help it . . . " Hermione kissed his arm. Draco laid his head down on the pillow, pulled her around so she was looking at him, and kissed her once more.

"Wait a few more months to decide that." Draco said as she laid her head back on his chest as they both fell asleep.

About an hour after they'd been asleep. Draco felt his Dark Mark burning. He woke up and glanced down. Draco saw Hermione's hand on the mark and moved it off to see if it would stop or if the Dark Lord really did want to talk to him. It seemed to go away for a moment, but just as soon as he'd kissed the top of Hermione's head and was falling back asleep he felt it again. Draco shifted Hermione off of him so he could put some pants on and go see what the Dark Lord wanted. Before he left the room, he woke up Hermione up kissing her cheek.

"Where are you going?"

"He wants to talk to me. I'll be right back." Draco answered kissing her again and then going out to the common room.

When Draco got to the Slytherin common room, he looked around the room wondering where the Dark Lord would talk to him from. Then Draco saw his face come out of the fire. In the back of his mind, Draco wondered who Lord Voldemort had killed or cursed in order to get there. Especially since all the floo networks were being monitored.

"Draco . . . You're failing your tasks. Yet you feel you have time to spend with that filthy Mudblood," Voldemort hissed disapprovingly.

"I'm sorry my Lord. I've been working on them, but they're turning out to be a lot more difficult. And you know Mudblood or not, she's the brightest Witch of our age. I'm just using her, honestly."

"I don't believe you! You see Draco, Severus Snape listened in on one of your thoughts yesterday. Don't fail your tasks Draco! I will not be pleased if you do. I need that vanishing cabinet fixed and I need Albus Dumbledore gone!"

"Yes, My Lord."

"I'll have Snape keep an extra eye on you." With that Lord Voldemort was gone and Draco just kneeled down in front of the fireplace for a few moments.

_What am I doing?_ Draco thought before going back to his room.

Draco took off his jeans, sat on the mattress, and just watched Hermione sleep. Then he looked at the clock near his bed. _Two-thirty. I should probably get her back to her room soon._ Draco thought. He slid his hand over to her and rubbed his hand up and down her back. Then he did the same to her shoulder. She was on her stomach with one arm under the pillow. Draco leaned down and kissed her cheek.

"Hermione." Draco whispered shaking her a bit. She opened her eyes to him.

"What time is it?" She asked rolling onto her back.

"About two-thirty."

"Mm. . . I should probably go back to my room huh?"

"Only if you want. You can stay here a couple more hours if you want." Draco said and then reached out to her and pulled her up and into his arms. Hermione wrapped her arms around Draco's neck and realized he was a little tense. Then she remembered him waking her up to tell her Voldemort was wanting to talk to him. Draco kissed her neck and sighed.

"Are you ok, Draco? I know you probably can't talk about it." Hermione couldn't finish because Draco had kissed her. He didn't want to talk about it. He just wanted to hold his girlfriend in his arms.

"I'm ok . . . He's just getting more impatient . . . I wish I was just a muggle sometimes."

Draco told his alarm to wake them up at four-thirty and then pulled Hermione back down to the pillow. They kissed a couple more times.

"I love you, Draco." Hermione said as she closed her eyes and fell asleep. Draco just squeezed her and rubbed her back. He felt a tear trying to trickle down his cheek but stopped it. Then fell asleep.

Two hours went by really fast. At four-thirty Draco's alarm woke them both up. He kissed Hermione's shoulder and then got up to get some clothes on. Hermione got up slowly and did the same. When they were both clothed. Draco pulled her in for a hug and kiss. Then she got under the cloak and he walked her to the Gryffindor entrance. Draco pulled the cloak off and kissed her.

"Do you think anyone missed you?"

"Um . . . Well Ginny probably noticed I wasn't in bed when she went, but I'll just say I was studying or something and didn't get up there until it was late."

"Ok . . . Well, I'll see you in class ok?"

"Ok, but don't forget I'm hanging out with Harry today, ok?" Hermione reminded him. He growled and just shook his head. Hermione kissed Draco once more and went through the portrait. "Bye," she whispered.

Draco turned to leave but was caught by Snape who had been watching and listening to Draco and Hermione from a nearby hallway.

"Snape . . . " Draco said, not sure how much he'd seen or heard. He knew Snape was very good at reading peoples minds.

"Draco . . . Are you stupid? You aren't even close to finishing your tasks. And yet you're in love with Hermione Granger. A MUDBLOOD!"

"I'm just using her. If I have her helping . . . " Draco started but was cut off.

"Don't lie Draco. I can tell you're not using her for anything involving your tasks, and I'm quite sure the Dark Lord called your bluff last night. I'm bound to you by the Unbreakable Vow I made Narcissa. So you'd better snap out of it!" After that Snape turned around and left. Draco went to the Room of Requirements to work on the vanishing cabinet.

When Hermione got to the Gryffindor common room it was completely empty. She went to the girl's dormitory and went back to bed. When she woke back up at seven. She put on her uniform and robes. She saw Ginny walking over to her.

"Where were you last night Hermione?"

"I was studying somewhere." Hermione answered. She was trying not to smile, but was failing miserably.

"Uh-huh . . . Who is he?"

"I can't say." Hermione replied and then they walked down for breakfast.

"Are we still on for this afternoon?" Harry asked.

"Yep, I'm looking forward to it." Hermione replied.

The rest of the week was normal. Hermione and Draco didn't really see each other aside from in the halls or class. On Friday night, Hermione was in the library doing her homework. Saturday was Quidditch against Slytherin so she knew it would be best if she got all her work done on Friday. She was hoping Draco would come in and get her, but he never did. The next day she saw Harry with his Marauder's Map trying to figure out where Malfoy was.

"Harry shouldn't you be getting ready?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, Malfoy's not playing. He's in that room again. Crabbe and Goyle are guarding again too."

"Harry, don't go up there. You'll miss the match. I'm telling you. Draco's not doing anything bad."

"He's walking toward the pitch right now."

Pretty soon, sure enough. Draco walked past Harry and taunted him a little. Hermione looked at him but he just went around and found a seat.

After the game, Harry saw Draco go back to the Room of Requirements and started to follow him. Hermione ran with him. She was trying to persuade him to stop.

"Harry, you're not going to get into that room he's in!" Hermione yelled as they reached the seventh floor. Hermione saw two girls pacing around. They dropped the books they were carrying, but Draco didn't come out. So Harry stood there and just waited. Hermione stood there with him. Pretty soon Draco came out. He was really excited and happy. Then he saw Hermione and Harry standing there. He just looked at Hermione.

"Potter, trying to sneak up on me again are you?"

"Yeah, Malfoy. I know you're a Death Eater. You're hardly ever around except for classes, and I know you spend a lot of time in the Room of Requirements. I'm onto you Malfoy!"

"Yeah, too bad you're the only one who thinks that." Draco replied before pushing Harry out of the way and running down the hall. Draco disappeared into an empty room. Harry and Hermione went back to the Gryffindor common room. They both sat down on the couch. Ron was sitting in one of the chairs.

"Hi, Ron!" Hermione said.

"Oh, uh hi."

"What's the matter?" Harry asked.

"Eh. . . Nothin' just getting a little tired of Lavender."

"Oh, well end it. . ." Harry advised.

While Harry and Ron were discussing their female problems. Hermione was spacing out. Then suddenly a little paper butterfly came in through the window. Hermione reached up and grabbed it.

"Bloody Hell! What's that?" Asked Ron. He and Harry were both looking up at Hermione.

"It's just from a friend. Don't worry." Hermione replied as she opened it.

_Hermy,_

_Meet me in the Dungeons by Snape's classroom._

_–Me_

"Erm. . . They want me to go meet them. So I'll see you two later ok?" Hermione said getting up and walking out of the common room. When she got to the dungeons near Snape's classroom. She saw Draco there with his arms crossed around his chest. As Hermione got closer, she could tell he was mad at her. She walked up to the side of him and put her hand on his arm. He just looked at her.

"Have you told Potter anything I've told you about what I'm doing or involved with?"

"No, Draco. I haven't told him a thing. In fact I've been telling him you're not doing anything wrong."

"Are you sure? You were there with him earlier when I came out of the room, Hermione. You didn't look like you were trying to get him away too hard!" Draco snapped.

"Harry's very stubborn Draco. I did try to get him to leave you alone!"

Draco sighed.

"You'd better not be lying, Granger."

"I would never lie to you, Draco. I love you." Hermione said looking into his eyes. "In fact, I was happy to see you come out of that room happy and excited. Even though I probably shouldn't have been."

"Yeah, don't be happy about me starting to accomplish things in that room." Draco said as he turned his body to her. Draco took her in his arms and kissed her softly.

"Sorry I over reacted." He whispered before kissing her again. Draco swung them so she was up against the wall and started deepening the kiss. Then they heard Snape cough and pulled away from each other. Hermione started shaking a bit out of nervousness.

"It's ok. He knows." Draco whispered trying to ease her mind a bit, but it only seemed to make her shake worse.

"I think you two should go about your day. Away from this corridor." Snape instructed. They turned to leave and Snape finished with, "Make sure it's worth it, Malfoy!"


	3. Nightmares

Chapter 3: Nightmares

That night Hermione was in bed asleep. She was having a dream where Voldemort was

torturing Draco right in front of her. It was a very vibrant dream. So horrible that it woke her up and she began wondering if Draco really was being tortured. She got out of bed, put on her robe, and went to the Slytherin common room. When she got there, she saw Draco's bedroom door open, but it didn't look like he was in there. She went a little closer and saw that he really wasn't there. Hermione went back out and was just getting to the steps outside the Slytherin portrait. Tears were streaming down her face. She was looking around thinking of what do and then she saw him coming up the stairs. Draco stopped at one of the landings when he saw her. Then he realized she was in tears and hurried up the rest of the stairs. Hermione wrapped her arms around him so tight and fast he thought she might knock him over. Draco picked her up. Wrapping her legs around him and said, "garden snake". The door swung open, he carried the sobbing Hermione to his room, shut the door behind him, and sat on the bed with her still wrapped around him.

"What happened?" Draco asked rubbing his hands through her hair.

"I had a horrible nightmare." Hermione replied and then explained her dream to him.

"Then when I woke up I just had to see you and make sure you're all right. You weren't here. I-I got so scared." Hermione finished crying even harder.

"Sh. . . I'm ok. . .I'm fine." Draco hushed. "You should probably go back to your room."

"No, please Draco! Just let me stay here. Please don't let me go!"

Draco realized just how scared she really was. He didn't have the heart to make her go back. Even though he knew he should. He still had work to do.

"Ok, just stay with me. That's fine too." He said kissing her head. Hermione pulled her face back and Draco wiped away the tears with his thumbs. Then she kissed him.

"I love you Draco. . ."

"I still wish you wouldn't say that just yet." Draco kissed her again.

"If you don't want me to stay Draco, that's fine."

"Don't be silly. What kind of bloke do you think I am? Of course I want you to stay." He just smiled and kissed her again.

"This whole thing scares me to death, Hermione."

Draco said kissing her more and more as he rolled them so he was on top of her.

"Scares me too, Draco."

Draco laughed a bit when he realized he hadn't even noticed she was wearing pajamas, a robe, and fuzzy bunny slippers.

"What's so funny?" Hermione asked.

"I just realized you're in your pajamas. . . You look cute with braids by the way." Draco replied kissing her nose.

"Thanks."

Draco kissed her again and undid her robe. Pretty soon they were both under the covers naked again. They were on their sides and Hermione was facing him. He lifted her leg around his waist and slowly slid into her. Kissing her neck as he did.

"Are you sure you didn't just want my dick inside you?"

Draco asked as he thrusted in and out of her hearing her moaning as he did.

"Mm. . .Sh-shut up. . ." Hermione replied flipping them over so she was on top. She started bouncing up and down on his cock. His hands reached up and grabbed her breasts. Pretty soon he pulled her down to him and started pounding into her pussy hard and fast.

"AH! Draco." Hermione gasped as she put her arms by his neck.

"Mm. . .Cum for me." He groaned.

With one or two more thrusts they both came hard and Hermione collapsed onto his chest and fell asleep. Draco looked at the clock. _Two o' clock. A bit earlier I suppose._ He wrapped his arms around her and fell asleep. Not worrying too much about getting her back on time since it was Sunday. A lot of people would be sleeping in.

Draco woke back up around six. He rolled onto his side and shifted Hermione so she was on her back next to him. Then he propped himself up on one of his elbows and put his other one on her tummy. Draco just sat there watching her sleep for a couple minutes.

"I love you too, Hermione." Draco whispered as he leaned down to kiss her. As soon as he did, Voldemort's voice popped into his head. _Ughhh. . . Not now._

"Draco, be careful. Oh yes, Draco. I heard what you just whispered to her." Voldemort's voice reamed in his head. Draco didn't want to speak and wake up Hermione, so he just thought his part of the conversation.

_'Look, I got that vanishing cabinet almost fixed. It's not my fault the necklace fell into the wrong hands. What more do you want? I'm going as fast as I can. Just leave Hermione out of it._'

"Yes, you're doing an ok job, but here's the catch. You're still not finished with them. Yet, you're spending time with a Mudblood when you could be working on them. I'll be a nice, forgiving Lord for now, but I want to see results SOON!" Voldemort yelled and then was gone.

Draco wrapped his arms around Hermione and hugged her.

"Please don't hate me after Christmas," Draco whispered. Then he sat back up and shook Hermione awake.

"Hermione, wake up." They both got up and got dressed.

"What are your plans for the week?" Draco asked as he zipped up his pants. It would be the last week before Christmas break.

"Well, I have Slughorn's party on Friday, and then Monday I'm going skiing with my parents."

"Ok. . ." Draco walked her back just like before. When she turned to go up the stairs he pulled her back in for a kiss.

Hermione spent most of that week studying for exams, and Draco was still working on his tasks. Hermione had another nightmare about Draco on Wednesday and snuck back to his room. Luckily this time he was in his bed asleep and she was also lucky his door was open. Hermione shut the door behind her. She went and sat on his bed. "Draco." She said rubbing his arm. "Draco." She repeated and had to say it a couple more times before he finally woke up.

"I had another one." Hermione said trying to hold back tears.

Draco sat up a bit, she noticed he was only wearing boxers. Draco looked at the clock _'one o' clock. At least this keeps happening a little earlier in the night._'

"Mm. . . Come here." He said sleepily pulling the bed covers down for her to get in. She slipped her slippers and robe off. Then crawled into bed with him. Draco wrapped his arms around her and kissed her head.

"You don't think these dreams are like those one's Harry was having last year do you?" She asked looking up at him. Draco kissed her.

"No, if he's doing anything with you, it's probably trying to scare you away from me."

"Why? Do you think Snape told him?"

"No. . . The Dark Lord found out before Snape did, and well one night he heard me whisper something to you. At first I tried to lie to both Snape and him but it didn't work."

"Is he mad?"

"No, well not so much about you. More the fact that I'm not done with my tasks and well the fact that you're a. . . well a Mudblood."

"I'm sorry, Draco."

"For what?" Draco asked rolling on his side. Looking down at her.

"Hermione, I want you to understand one thing. Nothing I do. Nothing HE does. Nothing SNAPE does, and just none of the things that happen, that I do or that happens to me because I'm a Death Eater are your fault. I want to be in this relationship just as much as you do, and I know that it's because you care for me that you're not telling on me even though you should. I'm sure it makes you feel very guilty when something like that deal at Hogsmead happens or just having to lie to Potter and Weasley. It's not going to get easier. It's only going to get harder."

Hermione didn't say anything for at least five minutes. She just looked at Draco. He could tell she was having second thoughts.

"If you want out. I understand. I told you. I'm not a good person. I've killed three people, and the tasks I have to complete are horrible. You'll hate me I'm sure after I accomplish the biggest on I have this year."

"I don't want out Draco." Hermione said with little tears trickling down her cheeks.

"Are you sure? Because it really is going to get worse. And if I don't complete my final task this year, Snape will."

"I'm sure. Just please don't ever ask me to choose between helping you and Harry."

"I would never do that to you. You should help him as much as you can. I'm even going to a bit later. Don't repeat that just yet though." Then he leaned down and kissed her.

"I still love you, Draco."

"I know you do." Draco replied pulling her close and kissing her a couple more times before falling asleep.

Thursday was a fairly normal day up until their advanced charms lesson. Lavender sat next to Ron and Seamus Finnegan sat next to Harry so there was absolutely no room left at that table. The only seat left in the classroom was one next to Draco. Hermione sighed and went to sit down.

"What are you doing? Did I say you could sit next to me, Granger?" Draco glared. Pansy, Crabbe, and Goyle just laughed.

"There's no where else to sit, Malfoy." Hermione spat back. Draco sighed. "Well if you must."

Draco could tell Hermione was a little mad at him for acting that way. She just sat there and stared to the front listening to the lecture and practicing when called upon.

Draco put his left hand on her knee as she was taking notes and traced his fingers up and down its length. Hermione glanced over. Draco's expression was how it normally is in classes. Then she noticed his hand was moving higher and then stopped on her upper thigh. She glanced over at him again. Hermione could tell he was having a hard time trying not to smile. Then he tugged on her arm and she put it under the table. Draco clasped his hand in hers and held it for the rest of class. Near the end he slipped a note over to her.

_Meet me in the library tonight around six. You can sleep in my room again tonight if you want to . . . No nightmares required._

_X's and O's _

_-Me _

Hermione glanced over and nodded after reading the note. Then Draco squeezed her hand and Professor Flitwick dismissed the class.

Hermione got to the library a little early and did her homework while she waited for Draco. At about six she felt a tap on her shoulder and looked around. Draco had his invisibility cloak and motioned his head for her to follow. So she did. He led her over to one of the empty rows and sat down in the corner. Then he pulled back the cloak.

"Come here," Draco whispered and patted the spot between his legs. Hermione went and sat down. She leaned back against his chest. Draco wrapped the cloak over them and wrapped his arms around her. Then he shifted her so he was cradling her in his arms.

"What are we doing?" Hermione asked.

"Getting ready to snog in the library for a while."

"That's it? Why don't we just go to your room?"

"Because I want to spend more then just a few hours with you, and if we go there now we'll get interrupted and caught." Draco answered before kissing her. Then he just smiled.

"I liked having you sit next to me today."

"I thought you did," Hermione said locking her hand in his. "I love you, Draco." Hermione kissed him. Draco smiled and kissed her back.

"Draco, do you ever wish we didn't have to hide this so much?" Hermione asked laying her head on his shoulder.

" All the time. I'd love to be able to hold your hand out in public and kiss you whenever I want. Especially days like today in Charms. I really wanted to smile and kiss you when you sat down. Why?"

"I was just wondering. You know with that map Harry has, I'm sure he'll find out soon, and well I really don't want to lie to him or Ron."

"Then don't, if he finds out about it because of the map or if you HAVE to tell him then do it. Tell them. They're your friends and I know you trust them." Draco said lifting her chin and kissing her. "In fact I may have to eventually break down and tell Pansy. So how about this? What if we say we can tell people if we have to or if they find out first? Does that work?"

"Yeah, that works fine." Hermione answered.

"Do you think Dumbledore knows?" Hermione asked.

"Geez, you're inquisitive tonight. I don't know baby. Probably though. He knows a lot about what I'm doing and not from Potter or myself." Then he heard Hermione sigh. "It'll be ok, Hermione. Come on, let's go." He said kissing her again and then pulling the cloak off of them. Draco handed it to her.

"But it's only seven thirty." Hermione said.

"Exactly, now put that on and come on," Draco said kissing her real quick.

When they got to the Slytherin common room. Draco was instantly mauled by Pansy. She ran up to him, flung her arms around him, and kissed him. Hermione had to clench her fists in order to keep herself calm. Draco threw Pansy off of him.

"Pansy! I told you I have a new girlfriend!" Draco yelled noticing eyes were starting to stare at them.

"Oh yeah, Draco? Who? Huh? How come I never see you with her?"

"Because you just don't. . .You will though. . ."

Draco continued to his room. Hermione was still under the cloak and followed him. He shut and locked the door behind him. Hermione pulled off the cloak while Draco took off his shirt and flopped down on his bed. Hermione took off her shoes and went over to his bed. She sat on his lower waist and placed her legs on either side of him. Then she started rubbing and massaging his back for him.

"Tired?" Hermione asked leaning down, squeezing him into a hug, and kissing his back. She was still in her uniform and that thought excited Draco.

"Mhm. . . That feels good, don't stop." Draco murmured.

"Did you work on that deal today? Is that why you're so tired?" Hermione asked still rubbing his back and shoulders.

"Yeah, I work on it whenever I'm not in class or with you. I don't know if it's the reason I'm so tired though."

"Have you been eating in-between all that? Do you need to eat? I could go get you something, or if I call Dobby I'm sure he'd bring you something." Hermione offered. Draco rolled over so he was facing her, but she was still straddling him. Hermione put her hands on his chest.

"I'm fine baby, really. The only thing I need right now is right in front of me." Draco said softly pulling Hermione down for a kiss.

"Hm. . . I still think you should eat something." Hermione started. "Dobby?" She called. Pretty soon there was a CRACK and Dobby was there looking very confused.

"Hello, Dobby." Hermione greeted him.

"Hello, Hermione. Dobby wonders why you're in his old, young master's room. Dobby wonders if you're in trouble." Dobby said.

"No, Dobby. I'm not in trouble. But I don't want you to tell anyone I was in here or anything like that. Especially not Harry or Ron, ok?"

"Sure, what would you like from Dobby then?"

"Well, I was wondering if you could make us some sandwiches, and also bring us some sort of desert. Oh and drinks too, please?"

"Sure thing Hermione! Anything for you!" With that Dobby was gone.

"You really didn't need to do that," Draco said.

"It's ok, really. You need to eat."

Then there was another CRACK and Dobby reappeared with a tray of food.

"Here you go, Hermione." Dobby said handing her the tray. Hermione set the tray down on the bed next to Draco's body.

"Thank you, Dobby. Oh, here I made you some socks the other day." Hermione said getting up, going to her bag, and pulling them out. She handed them to Dobby. She always tried to give him something in return for favors.

"Dobby thanks you! Dobby loves socks. Bye!" and then he was gone.

"Thanks." Draco said as she sat back down.

"You're welcome." They sat there eating for a bit. It was then Hermione decided she needed to tell him about having a date for Slughorn's party.

"Draco. . . If I tell you something, will you promise not to get too mad at me?"

" Just tell me. . . Can't be that bad." Draco replied looking at her.

"Well um. . . I sort of have a date for Slughorn's party. With a kid named Mclaggen. I'm only doing it to get at Ron though." Hermione said. Draco laughed a little.

"That's fine. You should have a date for that type of thing. Just as long as I getta kiss you that night, and you end up here with me. I'm fine with it." Draco leaned over and kissed her.

Then went back to finishing his meal.

After they finished their sandwiches, butterbeer, and the cake Dobby had brought them. Draco laid back and pulled Hermione back on top of him.

"You're right. That was what I needed."

"I thought it might be. I never see you at breakfast, lunch, or dinner. It really worries me that you aren't eating."

"Don't worry. Like I said earlier. You are my nourishment, Hermione. Every time you say "I love you" my hunger goes away. Every time you kiss me, hug me, or have sex with me. That's what I need is just you." Draco said pulling her down and kissing her again.

A few minutes later they were stripped of their clothes and Draco was thrusting in and out of Hermione's tight, warm, wet cunt. They started with her on top and then Draco switched positions so he was on top for the finish. He loved being able to look down into her eyes as they both reached their orgasms. Afterwards, Draco rolled over and pulled her head to his chest.

"I love you, Draco." Draco just smiled. Five minutes later Hermione still couldn't sleep.

"Draco, are you still awake?"

"Mhm. . . A little, why?"

"Just wondering. I can't sleep." Hermione started and then asked. "Draco, do you think everything's going to change after the holidays?"

"Some things will, but I hope we don't'. I hope you'll still want to be with me after my tasks are done and finished with."

"Do you think Lucius knows about us?"

Draco hadn't thought about that, but he was sure his father knew and was extremely pissed at him for having a relationship with a Mudblood.

"Probably and he's probably pissed. I don't care though. It's his fault I'm a bloody Death Eater in the first place." Draco answered. Hermione kissed his chest.

"Draco?"

"Yeah?" Draco answered laughing a bit. Hermione propped herself up on her arm.

"Can you teach me that thing now?"

"What thing?" Draco looked at her.

"That thing like you did to me the other day. . ."

"Now?" Draco asked trying not to get too excited.

"Yeah. . ."

"Sure. I think it'll be best your first time if I stand up and you get on your knees or ass."

Draco got out of bed, and Hermione got on her knees in front of him.

"Just lick and suck my cock. It's simple. Just don't bite and don't deep throat until your throat is relaxed." Draco instructed putting his hands on the back of Hermione's head. Hermione licked the tip real quick and then put it in her mouth and sucked as much in as she could. Then she moved her head back off it and licked the tip again. She continued this for a couple minutes. Then Draco started thrusting his hips into her mouth.

"Yeah baby, oohmm." Draco moaned. As she swirled her tongue around his cock. Next Hermione took her hand and started stroking him a little while her mouth sucked on the head of his penis like a lollipop.

"O-Ok, come-e here. I don't want to finish in your mouth just yet. Some girls don't like that." Draco said pulling out of her mouth.

Hermione tried to move, but he stopped her.

"I want you to bend over the bed." Draco told her. Hermione did as he wanted. Soon she felt the tip of Draco's cock at her entrance. He slid it all the way in and then started thrusting in and out at a steady pace. Draco grabbed onto her hips and lifted one of his hands up and smacked her ass with it.

"AH, Draco!" Hermione yelped.

"Mm. . . You liked that huh?" Draco asked as he leaned down and put his arms around her body so he could grope her tits. Then he reached one of his hands down and started rubbing her clit. Hermione arched her back and tried to go up against his chest, but he wouldn't let her.

"Uh-uh baby, CUM. . . Cum on my cock." Draco demanded in a raspy voice.

He held her there and made her ride out her orgasm before slamming his cock deep inside of her and emptying himself. Draco collapsed down off to the side of her, pulled the blanket over them, and wrapped his arms around her. Kissing her shoulder softly and subbing his hand up and down her back until they both fell asleep.

Later that morning(Friday). Draco and Hermione woke up to the sound of his door slamming. He sat up and saw Snape standing at the end of his bed. Hermione sat up a second or two later after Draco. Being sure to wrap the sheet around herself before doing so.

"What the Hell?!" Draco yelled.

"Oh, no." Was all Hermione could manage to mutter.

"I've just spoken to your father, Draco. He's not pleased to say the least." Snape started. "Oh and I wouldn't advise yelling t me like that again unless you want the entire Slytherin house to see you and Miss Granger like this. I think I've been very understanding about you two. I know that without using Hermione, you wouldn't be getting anything done. I want to see you tonight in my office." Snape smirked a bit, then turned to leave.

_'I cannot be bitter. _

_Even when the tears fall._

_Although I had to let you go._

_My heart knows I learned how to love_

_from you.' _

Draco turned to Hermione right away knowing she was probably in tears, and he was right. Before he could say anything she was out of the bed and getting dressed. Draco jumped up and slipped on a pair of pajama pants and a black sweatshirt.

"Hermione! Don't go. . . Please!" Draco said running after her as she ran out the door and started down the hall. People were starting to get up and go look at what was happening. It thoroughly confused everyone to see Draco running down the hallway after Hermione.

_'You found something hiding_

_I did not know was missing. _

_An on-lit fire down_

_in my soul._

_Now my heart knows _

_I learned how _

_to love_

_from you._'

"Hermione wait up! Would you just listen to me?" Draco yelled. Hermione stopped and turned around.

"Why should I?" Hermione screamed. Crying even harder. "You're just going to lie to me more!" She yelled some more.

"I've never lied to you. EVER!" Draco yelled looking around to see who all was witnessing this.

"You've been using me!" Hermione screamed again.

"I haven't been using you! At first I thought about it, but I didn't! Please believe me. I'd never do anything to hurt you ever again." Draco walked closer to her.

"Why should I believe you?" Hermione asked.

"Because. . ." Draco said feeling tears in his eyes.

"I can't believe I was so stupid that I thought you were really with me and starting to love me!" Hermione yelled again.

_'You love like _

_there never was a risk._

_Shared your heart with every_

_tender kiss._

_Now I know how much _

_I have to give cause _

_I learned how _

_to love from you.'_

"You're not stupid, Hermione. I do LOVE you!" Draco yelled back tears flowing down his face. "And I don't care who knows it any more!" Everyone in the hallway at that moment (which was pretty much the whole school) gasped.

"I love you, Hermione! I swear I wasn't using you. It's just what I told certain people." Draco walked up to her and put his arms around her.

_'If I start to fall again._

_I'll close my eyes and not resist. _

_Without fear I'll just let go._

_Cause my heart knows_

_that I learned how to trust_

_in the power of a touch._

_I learned how to love_

_from you.'_

Hermione looked around. She saw Ron and Harry staring at her. Harry looked pissed beyond all reason and Ron didn't look too much better.

"Um. . . I think I need to go talk to Harry and Ron before they explode." Hermione said as the crowd started to disappear.

"Do you want me to come with?" Draco asked.

"No, I need to do this alone. And it looks like you need to talk to Pansy." Hermione answered. Draco looked around and saw Pansy in the corner.

"Ok. I'll see you in class then." Draco said kissing her on the cheek..


	4. Understanding and Forgiveness

Chapter 4: Understanding and Forgiveness

Hermione turned around and saw that Ron and Harry had already gone up to the Gryffindor common room. So she ran up there. Both Harry and Ron were sitting in chairs looking at her. Before she went to sit down on the couch she asked.

"Will you guys please let me explain? I promise to answer any questions aside from Death Eater ones."

Harry and Ron just looked at each other and then nodded. So Hermione sat down.

"How long have you been seeing him?" Harry asked half yelling.

"About a month, and we didn't tell anyone though because we knew Lucius wouldn't take it well. Snape only found out by reading Draco's thoughts one night."

"And Voldemort." Harry said.

"Yeah, at least we know why you're always covering for him now." Ron added

"I'm not covering for him! He's being forced into what he's doing! He's trying to stop Voldemort from killing his entire family!" Hermione yelled. "And he's going to help you eventually Harry. He told me."

"I still don't trust him, Hermione" Harry stated.

"You don't have to and just so you know I'm not helping him or telling him any information I shouldn't be. I'm still helping you completely Harry. I'm not and I will not help Draco with anything he's doing. He even told me not to. To help you like I've been doing." Hermione explained.

"Ok, I forgive you and trust what you're telling me. Or at least the last part. Just please be careful, Hermione." Harry said before getting up and going to get ready for class.

"We care about you, Hermione." Ron added before following Harry.

"I know you two do." Hermione said before she went to get ready.

While Hermione was explaining everything to Harry and Ron. Draco was talking to Pansy. After Hermione went to the Gryffindor common room. Draco went up to Pansy who looked like she wanted to cry but didn't know how. It was just a few months earlier that Draco was laying on her lap. She was running her fingers through his hair and leaning down to kiss him every now and then. They had been each other's first everything. Then Draco started becoming more and more distant.

"Come on, let's go to our common room and chat a bit." Draco said in the hallway before walking towards the Slytherin common room. It took her a minute or two, but eventually Pansy showed up and sat down in the leather couch in front of the chair Draco was sitting in. They sat there in silence for at least ten minutes.

"I'm really sorry Pansy. I know you've probably been very confused these past two months."

"Do you really love her?" Pansy asked.

"Yeah, I do."

"How can you though? Especially when I'm a pureblood that your father loves, and she's just a filthy little Mudblood that he hates. That YOU used to hate?"

"I think it's because I've finally learned to look beneath the surface of some people. She's not a Mudblood. Yes, she's Muggle born, but she's as good a Witch as any pureblood I've ever met or heard of." Draco started. "I think this thing with trying to save my parents has made me a little different. You see, before Hermione and I got together in late October. She was hurting because she was in love with Ron and he was being a git. I am trying to save my parents even though they probably don't deserve to be saved. They're still my parents and therefore I still love them."

"Does the Dark Lord know? What about Snape?" Pansy asked.

"Yes, both know. Snape knows a lot more then the Dark Lord I think, but really I think as long as I get my tasks done, then they won't use her as a threat."

"Does she know about your tasks? What you've got to do? How do you think she'll react when you kill Dumbledore?" Pansy asked.

"She knows I have tasks, yes. She knows I don't want to do them, and she knows I'm a Death Eater because I've been forced into it in order to save my parents and myself from being killed by the Dark Lord. She doesn't know the specifics of the tasks though, no. I don't know how she'll react when I-or if I can't, Snape kills Dumbledore. I only hope she doesn't hate me too much." Draco explained.

"What if the Dark Lord goes after her? Isn't she helping Potter?"

" I really hope the Dark Lord doesn't go after her. If he does, I'll protect her every way I can. Yes, she's helping Potter and I wouldn't have it any other way."

" I've just got one more question. . . Does she pleasure you, like sexually pleasure you better then I did?"

"I'm not going to answer that one, Pansy. It wouldn't be right or fair to either of you." Draco answered.

"I hate her for taking you away from me." Pansy said before getting up and walking to the girl's dormitories. Shortly after Draco got up and went to his room to get ready for the day.

Draco still had about an hour or so before class. He was all dressed in his uniform and robes. He also had all his homework and stuff ready to go. So he went to the Room of Requirements for a little bit. Ten minutes after he got there, Lord Voldemort popped into his head.

"Draco, I heard about what happened with you and the Mudblood in the corridor earlier. I want to make myself clear. I learned my lesson about what saying "I love you" can do to a person and how it can protect people. I will NOT make that same mistake twice." Then he was gone.

After the hour was over Draco went to his potions class. Hermione walked in a little after he did. She stopped at Draco's table.

"Is it ok if I sit with Harry and Ron still?" She asked.

"Of course." Draco answered.

The rest of potions was normal. On her way to Defense Against the Dark Arts. Hermione was stopped by Mclaggen.

"Hi Cormac." she said.

"Hi Hermione. I was just wondering if you're still going to Slughorn's party with me tonight since you're with Draco Malfoy?" Mclaggen asked.

"Of course I'm still going with you."

"Are you sure? Draco won't kill me or anything will he?"

"Yes I'm sure. No, Draco would never kill you. He's fine with it, really." Hermione replied. They still had thirty minutes before class started. Draco walked over to Hermione's side to talk to her.

"Draco, please don't hurt me for going to the party with Hermione tonight." Mclaggen said shaking a little.

"Of course I wont' hurt you! You two have had plans for a while. I won't ruin them." Draco said trying not to laugh. Hermione just looked at him.

"Sorry our secrets out." Hermione said. Draco pulled her into a hug.

"It's ok, it's not your fault. You have nothing to be sorry about." Draco said kissing her nose.

Soon after that Snape opened the classroom and students started filing in. Hermione and Draco were both nervous but the class went by without any problems. Really the whole day was going by very smoothly. Sure there were always people whispering, but it really wasn't all that bad. They had an hour in between Defense and Transfiguration. Draco stopped Hermione as she got out of Snape's classroom.

"Has your day been ok so far?" He asked.

"Yeah, I've heard a few people whispering, but it hasn't been too bad. You?"

"Yeah, I've had the same plus looks. Now I understand how Potter feels a little better."

"Yeah, do you think people know Snape found me in your room with you?" Hermione asked.

"I'm sure some do, but no one has said anything. No teachers or anything."

"I'm sure someone will. Even though we're not the only one's doing it." Hermione said.

"Yeah, after all the Gryffindor password is 'abstinence'."

Draco said smiling and putting one hand against the wall. Then he leaned in and kissed Hermione. Wrapping his other arm around her waist.

"I'm going to the Room of Requirements for the rest of the hour, ok?" Draco asked.

"Ok. I'll see you in class. I'm so tired. I think I'm just going to stay here." Hermione replied.

"Ok, well bye then." Draco said walking away. A half hour later Draco returned. Hermione was sitting on the floor reading.

When everyone started filing into Professor McGonagall's classroom. Seamus, Harry, Ron, and Lavender all sat at a table together. Leaving the seat next to Draco the only one open. Hermione went and sat down. Draco looked at her and just smiled. Hermione got out her parchment, ink, and quill to get ready for note taking. Draco's left hand went straight to her knee again and squeezed it. There was whispering all around them and every once in a while eyes would look over at them. Draco just laughed at it all.

"What?" Hermione asked quietly.

"It's just a little funny how everyone's whispering and glancing over at us. I can't wait to hear the first lie about us."

Draco looked around the room to see if anyone was glancing over at them at that moment. There was about twenty sets of eyes doing so. Draco then leaned over and kissed the side of Hermione's mouth. Eliciting more and more whispers along with stares.

"See?" Draco asked. Hermione just giggled a little, but then Professor McGonagall came out of her office. She looked like she was about to start the days lesson but didn't.

"Good afternoon class." McGonagall started. "Professor Dumbledore and the rest of us teachers here and Hogwarts have been noticing a great deal of co mingling going on. We've decided to hold a meeting about it tomorrow before everyone leaves for Christmas Holiday. All students are required to attend, no exceptions."

"Great," Draco muttered slouching back in his chair.

"It won't be that bad." Hermione whispered. The rest of Transfiguration went by normal and fairly quick. After they'd been dismissed. Hermione and Draco filed out of the classroom along with the rest of the students.

When they got a bit further down the corridor. Draco pulled Hermione around to him and leaned back against a wall. Then he pulled her head closer and kissed her. He opened his eyes afterward and saw about ten people staring at them. Most of the people around them at the time were fifth years. Draco just laughed again.

"Are you going to go work on that deal for the rest of the day?" Hermione asked. Draco frowned.

"Probably. I really just want to spend time with you though. Seems as how Snape woke us up extremely early." Draco said. Saying the second part softer then the first.

"Yeah. I'm exhausted. Kind of wish I didn't have that party tonight." Hermione sighed.

"Well, go take a nap. You can go to my room if you want and I'll wake you up in time to get ready for Slug's party at six." Draco offered kissing her again.

"Thanks, but I think I'd better go to my own bed." Hermione said thinking of what McGonagall had mentioned before class. "Maybe I'll curl up on one of the couches in Gryffindor common room."

"Ok, well I'll catch up with you later then." Draco said kissing her, thrusting his tongue into her mouth a couple times. Hermione wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him.

"I'm scared I'm going to have another nightmare." Hermione said.

"How can you when it's still day? Don't worry. You'll be fine and I'll be more then ok." Draco said kissing her one last time then pulling away.

Hermione only napped for about an hour before she had to get up and get ready for Slughorn's party. She supposed they were supposed to wear their dress robes or a nice dress. Hermione decided to just wear a simple, black, floor length dress. It had a halter neckline and no sleeves. She also had a nice black shawl to go with it since it would be cold without one. Hermione put her hair in a half up, half down kind of hairstyle, and curled it to make it look spirally. She finished it all with a dab of mascara, lip-gloss, perfume, and black, sandal, high heels. The heel on them wasn't too much though. Maybe two inches.

When she got to the hallway near Slughorn's office she saw Harry had all ready found his date, Luna Lovegood. McClaggen was waiting right by Harry.

"You look beautiful, Hermione." Harry and McClaggen both complimented.

"Thanks, shall we then?" She asked. Harry and Luna were immediately swept away by Slughorn who wanted to introduce Harry to several people. McClaggen and Hermione were just talking and listening to the music.

"You really do look nice, Hermione." McClaggen restated.

"Thanks, you look nice too Cormac," Hermione replied.

McClaggen was wearing simple, black dress robes. They were just standing there. Hermione was getting tired of hearing about stories of nothing but Quidditch. At least when she had gone to the Yule Ball with Viktor Krum her fourth year. He didn't talk about Quidditch. Draco was watching her from a corner just because he felt like it. He wasn't in dress robed. Just a nice pair of trousers and a nice white, button up shirt.

Hermione got away from Cormac after a while and found Harry who looked like he was also sick of his date. Even though Luna was very nice and pretty. She was a bit on the strange side.

"Hiding from McClaggen?" Harry asked.

"All he talks about is Quidditch and how much better he plays then Ron." Hermione scuffed.

Then she looked over and saw Draco standing in the corner. She started making her way over to him. When she got up to him she gave him a kiss and put her hands in his.

"Hi, I didn't know you were here." Hermione said hoping he wasn't mad.

"I was just watching you. You look beautiful, babe." Draco replied kissing her again. Running his hand up and down her side and brushing the side of her breast with his thumb.

"I'm glad you're here. Cormac wouldn't quit talking about Quidditch!"

"I'm glad I'm here too so I can dance with you and kiss you." Draco replied kissing her again, leaning her up against the wall behind him. Pushing his tongue past her lips.

A slow song came on not too long after they'd started snogging. Draco pulled away and noticed about a dozen people staring at them.

"Dance with me?" He asked.

"Sure." Hermione replied as Draco took her hand and lead her out to the dance floor.

"I suck at dancing by the way," Draco mentioned as he swung her body close to his.

_I've seen the storm clouds in your past,_

_but rest assured because _

_you were safe at home at last._

Hermione put her left hand around Draco's neck, and her right hand into his left one. They looked into each other's eyes as they moved around in circles. Every once in a while Draco would swing her out, twirl her under his arm, and bring her back in.

_I'll rescue you, you rescue me,_

_and we're right where we should be when_

_we're together. _

_I know the questions in your mind,_

_but go ahead and ask_

_me one more time, _

_you'll find the answers still the same._

_It won't change from day to day._

_For worse or better._

After about the second or third twirl, Hermione wrapped her arms around Draco's neck, and put her chin on his shoulder. Draco wrapped his hands around her waist and hugged her towards him.

"I love you," he whispered into her ear, kissing her neck as he did.

_Will I promise to be your best friend?_

_And_

_am I here until the end?_

_Can I be sure I have been waiting for you?_

_And_

_did I say my love is true?_

_Baby I will, _

_I am, I can,_

_I have, I do._

Hermione lifted her head and looked Draco in the eyes. The song that was playing said so much about their newly found relationship. It brought a little tear to her eye, but Draco was quick to kiss it away.

"Don't cry." Draco said softly.

"I love you too, Draco." Hermione said as Draco leaned in to kiss her.

_I know the time will disappear, _

_but this love we're building on will always be here._

_No way that this is sake in sand. _

_On this solid rock we'll stand_

_forever. _

As the song started coming to an end, Draco took Hermione's face into his hands and kissed her with so much love and passion he thought they might start floating away.

_Will I promise to be your best friend? _

_And _

_am I here until the end?_

_Can I be sure I have been waiting for you?_

_And _

_did I say my love is true?_

_Baby I will,_

_I am, I can,_

_I have, I do._

_Baby I will, I am, I can._

_I have._

_Oh_

_I will, I am,_

_I can, I have._

_Baby I will, I am,_

_I can, I have._

_I do._

The song ended, and Draco pulled Hermione's body closer and squeezed her into a hug. Then he looked around them and saw the usual stares upon them. It was strange. He hadn't even noticed anyone there the entire time the song was playing. The only thing in the room at that precise moment was him and Hermione.

When they were walking off the dance floor. Draco saw Snape walking toward him. "Shit." Draco muttered. He had forgotten about needing to go to Snape's office that night. Hermione just looked at him.

"I don't think you should be here for this. Why don't you go find Harry?" Draco asked turning toward her.

"Ok. I'll see you later." Hermione replied and then walked away to go find Harry. Before she got out of earshot she heard Snape telling Draco to go somewhere with him.

"Come with me, Draco. We need to talk."

Slughorn jumped in and tried to get Snape to let Draco stay, but his attempt failed.

Hermione went to go back to Harry, but saw he was all ready on his way to follow Snape and Malfoy. She decided she would follow too just to make sure nothing bad happened.

"Harry!" Hermione whispered as she caught up to him. He was just poking his head out of the cloak. Harry turned around.

"Sh. . . Come on, get in here," he said.

Hermione went into the cloak and they both heard Snape arguing with Malfoy.

"Cannot afford mistakes Draco, because if you're expelled". "What thoughts are you trying to conceal from your master, Draco?" Snape asked.

"I'm not trying to conceal anything from him, I just don't want you butting in!" Draco yelled.

"So that is why you have been avoiding me this term? You have feared my interference? You realize that, had anybody else failed to come to my office when I had told them repeatedly to be there, Draco".

"So put me in detention!"Draco jeered.

"I just want to go back to the party and spend time with Hermione!"

"You know I don't' want to put you in detention."

"Then stop telling me to come to your office then!"

"I am trying to help you. I swore to your mother I would protect you. I made the Unbreakable Vow, Draco!". "You're putting yourself and Miss Granger at a terrible risk, Draco."

"Looks like you'll have to break that vow then. I don't need your protection right now. I've got a handle on things. Just taking longer than I planned."

"What is your plan?".

"It's none of your business!"

Snape and Draco just kept arguing about Draco's plan for a long time. Draco came running out of Snape's office and started running down the corridor. Hermione ran out of the cloak and chased him.

"Draco, stop!" Hermione yelled. She had all ready taken off her shoes and was still having a hard time keeping up. Draco just stopped, turned around, and looked at her. Then he crouched down along side the wall, and sat on the cold floor with his knees up to his chest. When Hermione caught up to where he was she knelt down in front of him.

"You shouldn't have been listening! You or Potter!" Draco said sternly.

"I wanted to make sure Harry didn't go barging in on you!" Hermione yelled back.

"How long did you listen?"

"Not long!"

Draco sighed. Hermione tried putting her hands on his knees, but he just pushed them away.

"I need to be alone right now," Draco said.

"Ok. . ." Hermione replied leaning in and kissing his cheek. "I love you. . . I only did it because I care about you." She said walking away.

A bit further down the hallway she saw Harry. Hermione was having a really hard time fighting back tears and he could tell. Harry felt a little guilty for what had just happened.

"Come on, lets to Gryffindor Tower," Harry said putting his arm around her. Hermione just nodded. When they got to the common room, Hermione sat on the couch and Harry sat next to her.

"He's such a git sometimes!" Hermione sobbed putting her head on Harry's chest. He put his arm around her, and put his hand on her head. Running his fingers through her hair.

"I know." Harry said.

"I think I'm just going to go to bed. Did you get any information out of Slughorn?" Hermione asked.

"Nope. I'll see you tomorrow then at that deal. Then you're going skiing right?"

"Yeah..." Hermione said before going upstairs. She changed into her pajama pants and a sweatshirt. Then put her hair in braids before climbing into bed and crying herself to sleep.

Harry just sat in the common room for a little longer. Malfoy showed up about twenty minutes after Hermione had gone to bed.

"Potter, where's Hermione?" Draco asked as he got into the Gryffindor common room.

"In bed. She went up about twenty minutes ago. She was really upset." Harry replied.

"Oh, ok. Guess I'll try talking to her in the morning." Draco said before leaving. Harry just sat there and went on with his thoughts.

About an hour after she fell asleep. Hermione woke up shaking and crying. She was almost screaming. Luckily Ginny had just gotten there.

"Hermione, are you ok?" Ginny asked putting her hand on Hermione's shoulder. Harry had just told her about the deal with Draco before she came up. Hermione just shook her head.

"Come on, let's go to the common room. Harry and Ron are still down there." Ginny said.

She helped Hermione get to the common room. Harry and Ron immediately jumped up and ran over to the two girls.

"What happened?" Harry asked picking Hermione up and carrying her over to the couch. She was still shaking and crying.

"Well, I got up there and all of the sudden Hermione woke up screaming and shaking. She won't say what's wrong. So I brought her down here to you guys." Ginny said and then asked, "Hermione, do you want me to go find Draco?"

Hermione didn't answer.

"I think you'd better." Harry said taking out his map. He's in his room." Harry said and continued, "Last I knew their password was Python."

"Ok." Ginny said and then ran to go get Draco. Ron got on one side of Hermione and Harry the other. Harry just wrapped his arms around her.

"It's ok Hermione," he whispered feeling her shake against his chest.

"Ron, could you go get a blanket?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, sure." Ron answered looking scared for his friend. He went to his bed and came back with one. Then draped it over Hermione's shoulders. Harry wrapped it around her tightly.

_I don't take my whiskey to extremes. _

_Don't believe in chasin' crazy dreams._

_My feet are planted firmly on the ground, _

_but darlin' when you come around._

When Ginny got to the Slytherin common room. Pansy was there.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Ugh! I don't have time for this!" Ginny said going to the 'prefect' marked door and knocking.

"Draco!" Ginny said loudly as she kept pounding on the door. Pretty soon it opened and Draco was on the other side wearing plaid pajama pants and a black sweatshirt.

"Weasley?" He asked.

"It's Hermione, Draco. She woke up screaming, crying, and shaking." Was all Ginny got out before Draco started hauling ass out of the Slytherin area making his way toward Gryffindor Tower. Ginny kept up with him the best she could, and gave the password so the fat lady would open for them.

_I get carried away by the look,_

_by the light in your eyes._

_Before I even realize the ride I'm on,_

_baby I'm long gone. _

_I get carried away. _

_Nothin' matters but bein' with you._

_Like a feather flying high on a windy day._

_I get carried away._

When they got to the Gryffindor common room. Draco ran to the couch Harry, Ron, and

Hermione were sitting on. Hermione was shaking and crying still. He knelt down on the floor in front of the couch and reached out to wrap his arms around her. Hermione tried pulling away, but he wouldn't let her. Draco just wrapped his arms around her as tight as he could and pulled her closer.

"It's ok . . .Was it another nightmare?" Draco asked quietly. Hermione just shook her head 'no'.

"How long has she been like this?" Draco asked looking at both Harry and Ron.

"Since my sister brought her down. . . Or well before that if she woke up like this," Ron answered.

"Has she stopped crying at all?"

"No, it's slowed some though." Harry answered.

"Has she spoken any?"

"No" Harry, Ron, and Ginny all answered.

"She nodded her head when I asked if she wanted to come down here." Ginny said. She was now sitting in a chair across from the couch.

_It might seem like an ordinary night._

_Same old stars,_

_the same old moon up high. _

_But when I see you standin' at your door._

_Nothin's ordinary anymore._

"It's ok, Hermione. Baby, it's ok." Draco said rocking her back and forth. Then he stood up a little.

"Hermione, can you put your arms around my neck?" Draco asked. He didn't get an answer so he took her arms and put them around his neck, and then picked her up. He put her legs around his waist and spun around. Then he sat on the couch in-between Ron and Harry.

"Ok, well I'm guessing she'll only talk to Draco, so we ought to just go back to bed." Ginny said.

"No! Harry, Ron! Please stay!" Hermione choked out. Draco kissed her forehead.

"Ok, we'll stay." Harry said putting his hand on her back.

"We'll stay as long as you want." Ron added.

"Ginny, you go ahead and go back to bed." Harry said.

"Ok, let me know if you need anything." Ginny said leaving do go back to bed.

More people were filing in and out. Ron kept on yelling at them to go to bed or he'd give them detention.

"Hermione, are you sure it wasn't a nightmare? Is it how I acted earlier?" Draco said rubbing her back. She just shook her head and said "no". Draco lifted her chin and kissed her. "It's ok, love. You can tell us." Draco said.

_I get carried away by the look,_

_by the light in your eyes. _

_Before I even realize the ride I'm on. _

_Baby I'm long gone. _

_I get carried away. _

_Nothin' matters, but bein' with you._

_Like a feather flyin' high up in the sky_

_on a rainy day._

_I get carried away._

"Ron and I can leave if you just want to tell Draco," Harry said. Hermione sat up a bit and repositioned her knees so her feet were at the back of the couch and her knees were bent.

"No, all three of you can stay." Hermione said not crying as much, but still shaking. Then she looked at Draco and winced a bit.

"Did he contact you like he does me?" Draco asked. Hermione just nodded.

"Yes. . . He, he threatened me. But it wasn't like he was just in my head. I could feel his hands on me even though I couldn't see him."

Draco rubbed her legs and kissed her kneecaps.

"What did he threaten?" Harry asked.

"He said I'm distracting Draco too much and that if Draco fails him. He'll kill Lucius, Narcissa, D-Draco, and me...And my parents." Hermione cried.

Draco pulled her head back down to his chest and repositioned her legs again.

"I told him to leave you out of it. I swear I did. And he said he would." Draco said looking at Harry. "I swear, Harry. I really did tell him to leave her alone." Draco said.

"I know. Truest me, I know. I know Voldemort's schemes believe me. I doubt he'll try too soon. Hermione's one of my best friends as well as your girlfriend and he knows that. He's going to use that to his advantage. There's nothing we can do about it now." Harry said.

_I get carried away._

_Nothin' matters, but bein' with you._

_Like a feather flyin' high_

_up in the sky on _

_a windy day._

_I get carried away._

_Carried away._

Just then, Professor McGonagall came in. Ron and Harry jumped up to their feet, but

just sat on the couch and continued holding Hermione.

"It's ok gentlemen." McGonagall said. " I heard from the Fat Lady there's been quite a commotion tonight and came to see what it was. Would someone kindly explain?"

"Hermione's getting threats from Voldemort. Er. . . Well she got the first one tonight." Harry said.

"This sounds like something the three of you should take up with the Headmaster. Unfortunately he's not here at the moment." McGonagall advised.

"She was shaking, screaming, and crying." Draco said as he was still rubbing Hermione's back.

"You four still can't sleep in the same room. It's part of what we're all going to discuss tomorrow."

"Please! I don't want to go back to sleep unless someone's holding me or I know. . ." Hermione cried.

McGonagall sighed.

"Very well, you four may sleep in here. I'm guessing we'll add that to the rules for tomorrow." Professor McGonagall said, and then she left.

"I'll go get our sleeping bags, Harry." Ron said getting up.

"Ok, thanks Ron."

"What am I going to do during Christmas break?" Hermione asked.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure you're ok. Maybe you can get your parents to quit skiing early and then they can go home and you can go to wherever Harry and Ron are. Harry or Ron can hold and protect you when I can't."

"Draco, don't let me go." Hermione cried.

"Sh. . . I'll have to in the morning, but not until then. It's only midnight."

Ron came back in with two sleeping bags and a few more blankets and pillows.

"Here let me help you with that." Harry said jumping up.

"It'll be ok, Hermione." Ron said before getting in his sleeping bag. Harry took the extra pillow and blankets over to Malfoy.

"Here."

"Thanks," Draco said taking them. He put the pillow at one end of the couch and laid down. Pulling Hermione so she was between him and the couch. Her head was resting on his chest. Draco's arms were wrapped around her. Then he took the blankets and covered them both up.

"I love you, Hermione." Draco whispered rubbing her back until he could tell she was sleeping finally.

"Draco." Harry whispered.

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry about things. I see you really do care about Hermione now."

"It's ok, Harry. You had and still have every right to be concerned." Draco said. Soon after they were all asleep.

"Draco. . ." Hermione whispered shaking him a bit.

"Yeah?" He asked sleepily.

Hermione sat up and looked at the clock. _ Two o' clock. _Draco ran his hand up the back of her shirt and rubbed it up and down her back. Then he scooted himself up a bit, and brought her against him. Draco brushed some stray hairs out of her face and pulled Hermione's hair over her shoulder. Then he snaked his arms around back under her shirt and rested them around her waist before kissing her neck.

"You can tell me whatever it is." Draco said looking at Harry and Ron asleep on the floor.

"You know how I said I could feel him touching me?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah."

"Well, he tried touching me in like perverted ways. I had to like squirm and stuff to keep him from doing it. Like he tried kissing me and even worse. . ." Tears started trickling down her face.

"That's when I sat up and started screaming and shaking."

"I'm so sorry, baby. Is that why you didn't want me putting my arms around you?" Draco asked kissing her neck. Hermione nodded.

"It burnt when he touched me. Felt like my skin was on fire."

"I'm really sorry. At least you didn't let him get away with what he was trying. Could've been even more horrid."

"He got away with some of it, I couldn't completely stop him. I'm sorry, Draco. . . I swear I couldn't help any of it. You're the only guy I've ever want to touch me like that." Hermione sobbed. Draco got around to the front of her and held her face in his hands pulling it so he could look into her eyes.

"Listen to me, Hermione. It's not your fault what he did or tried to do to you. You have NOTHING to be sorry about. I love you so much, and I know the shit that fucker can pull." Draco said. "He didn't have sex with you right?" Hermione shook her head 'no'.

"I wouldn't let him open my legs."

"Good, I think he would've tried to get you pregnant or something and use that baby as some sort of weapon or something." Draco said.

"God that would've been horrible. If his touch hurt and burnt so badly I don't even want to know what THAT would've felt like." Hermione winced a bit after saying it.

"Hermione, you ok?" Ron asked waking up from the sounds of her crying.

"She's fine. . ." Draco answered brushing her tears away with his thumbs. Then Harry woke up.

"Hermione, what happened?" He asked sitting up.

"She was just telling me how she could feel her touching her and stuff." Draco said pulling Hermione into a hug. Harry and Ron both went back to sleep. Draco pulled Hermione back a bit and kissed her softly.

"I love you," Hermione whispered.

"I love you too." Draco said kissing her a bit and laid her back.

Harry was still half awake in his sleeping bag. _Not here, please not in the same room I'm in. _Harry thought out loud. Draco heard his thought and laughed a bit. He pulled back off Hermione and moved to the side. Then he wrapped his arms around her and rubbed his left hand up and down her stomach before rolling them so her head was on his chest again. Then Draco rubbed his hand up and down her back, and kissed Hermione's forehead one more time before falling back to sleep. Soon after Harry drifted back to sleep too. Thinking about how he wished he could have what Hermione and Malfoy have, but with Ginny.

Right after he fell back asleep. Draco's arm started burning and pretty soon the Dark Lord's voice was in his head.

"Why'd you do it?" Draco asked. "I told you. No, I asked you to leave Hermione out of it."

"I needed to see how much the Mudblood really means to you. Now I know how much of a bargaining tool she will be, and I now know if you fail me, she will be killed also."

"Please don't kill her or her parents. Not that you'll have a reason."

"Please don't kill her," Voldemort mocked. "Oh, trust me. I won't if it's not needed. You're lucky I didn't work my full plan tonight. You see, I've decided it'd be nice to pass my powers onto an heir, not just a prophecy type of deal either. But I have no children."

"Leave her alone! Don't ever touch Hermione like that ever again! Or even try for that matter! Leave my girlfriend alone!"

All of the sudden Draco started convulsing and righting. Hermione, Harry, and Ron woke up from his screams.

"Draco!" Hermione yelled. Harry and Ron went over to the couch.

"He's been hit with the cruciatus curse." Harry informed them kneeling down.

"Draco, try to fight it." Hermione said holding him.

"Bloody, Hell. Is that what happens to you Harry?" Ron asked.

"Yeah only, well Voldemort says it out loud with me. It looks like he's been using Legimency(check spelling) with Draco."

Draco stopped convulsing and rolled onto the floor. He just laid there on his stomach for a minute.

In Draco's head

"Don't ever tell ME what to do again! You are MY DEATH EATER! NOT the other way around!"

Draco started coughing on the ground. Hermione got down by him.

"Do you need a drink or something?" Ron asked.

"Please." Draco said as he sat up and leaned back against the couch. Ron conjured up a goblet of water and handed it to him.

"Thanks, Ron." Draco said with tears coming down his cheek. "He doesn't care anymore, Hermione."

"What do you mean?" Harry and Ron asked. Draco sighed. Hermione took one of his hands in hers.

"He's not going to leave her out of it. Hermione, you need to stay as far away from me as possible."

"No, Draco! I won't do that." Hermione cried pulling him into her. Draco wrapped his arms around her.

"I can't do it, Hermione. I can't kill him." Draco cried into her shoulder.

"That's why I said I would help you, Draco." A voice came from the entrance. Everyone looked over and saw Snape. He walked over and sat down in one of the chairs.

"Are you willing to let me now?" Snape asked.

"How though? I don't want you killing him either." Draco said turning around and sitting on the floor in-between Hermione's legs. Hermione ran her fingers through his hair and then wrapped her arms around him.

"Is this about the Unbreakable Vow?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, Potter. . . It is." Draco answered.

"Draco, we can't talk about it in front of all these people." Snape said.

"I know."

"Tomorrow before you leave, come find me." Snape said getting up to leave.

"Wait! I still want to do it if I can. . ." Draco said.

"That's fine, but if you can't. We'll need a plan." Snape replied leaving.

All four of them sat on the floor talking until the sun came up. Except Hermione. She ended up laying her head on Draco's lap and falling asleep. Draco reached behind him and grabbed a blanket to cover her up with. Draco made sure she was asleep before continuing the conversation that was going on.

"He tried raping her, Harry. He's thinking he wants an heir to receive his powers and be the next Dark Lord."

"Are you serious? That would be awful!" Harry said

"We can't let that happen," Ron added.

"But how would we stop it?" Harry asked.

"There's only one way I can think of, but Hermione's too young for that. If we played it right. It might even buy some time to find the Horcruxes and make it a little easier for you to kill him."

"Wait, you know about the horcruxes? How much?" Harry asked, he still hadn't found out what he was supposed to from Slughorn.

"Yes, I know about them. I'm not going to tell you how much until you need to know though. Now's not the time." Draco replied.

"You're not talking about what I think you are you? About Hermione?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, we are. . ." Harry answered.

"I feel bad asking her to do it so young though." Draco said.

"She would though, I think." Harry said.

"I know she would." Ron added.

"We all ready know it would create the deal he can't stand like it did with your mum and dad, Harry." Draco stated.

"But would he fall for that again?" Ron asked.

"I don't' know. . ." Harry replied.

"I'll talk to Snape about it when I meet with him later." Draco said looking down at Hermione.


	5. A Christmas Holiday

Chapter 5: A Christmas Holiday

_It's that time of year. _

_Christmas is here._

_Everybody's back together again._

_Spreading good cheer._

_Toasting to another years end._

_So thankful for all of our friends._

About two hours later. Professor McGonagall came into the Gryffindor common room

and found Draco on the floor with his head leaned back against the couch asleep. Hermione was on her side asleep with her head on Draco's lap. Harry and Ron were sitting in front of the two chairs in the room. Their heads were leaned back and they were asleep too.

"Ahem." Professor McGonagall said loudly. Everyone in the room woke up. Hermione sat up and wrapped the blanket around her. Draco rolled his neck. Harry fixed his glasses, and Ron just looked grumpy which is normal for him.

"Professor Dumbledore has decided to postpone the talk we were going to have with all the students. However, he would still like to talk with you four before you leave. So I suggest you get up now, get ready, and go to his office. Dumbledore will be waiting for you." Professor McGonagall stated.

"Mm. . . I gotta talk to Snape before I leave too." Draco said standing up. He reached his hand out and helped Hermione up. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and leaned her head down on his shoulder.

"I don't want to leave Hogwarts. I'm scared, Draco."

"You'll be fine." He replied pulling her back a bit and kissing her. "I love you, Hermione. See you in Dumbledore's office." Draco said before kissing her one last time and then leaving to go get ready in his room.

"It'll be ok, Hermione. I'm sure Dumbledore has a plan." Harry said before he and Ron left to get ready. Hermione went to get ready herself.

_When the party is over._

_The night's just begun._

_I promise the best part is yet to come._

_Slow dance together._

_Two become one. _

_That's what we've waited all day for._

Draco hurried up his getting ready. Showering real fast and putting on a simple jeans and

a white, long sleeved shirt, and tan boot-type shoes. Then he went to go talk to Snape. He got to Snape's office and knocked on the door.

"Come in," Snape gestured. Draco went in and told Snape what he, Harry, and Ron had discussed.

"It's not that simple, Draco. You can't just get Hermione pregnant and expect there to be the protection Lily gave Harry."

"I know."

"You would have to not tell her your plan. Then you would need to make some sort of commitment to each other, and then she would have to conceive out of love. Not want."

"Do you think it'd work against him?"

"Perhaps. . . You know, I could put a potion of some sort into a diamond on a ring or something and then if he tried the killing curse, it'd maybe bounce off."

"That'd be great!"

"You and your mother are coming to my place for the holidays. We'll discuss it all then. Do not mention any part of your plan to Hermione, and use that occulemency Bellatrix taught you as often as you can. We don't need the Dark Lord finding out either. We'd all be dead.

"Right, thanks."

"You're dismissed, Draco."

"Thank you, Sir." Draco said turning to leave.

Hermione, Harry, and Ron also got ready quickly. They were waiting for Draco near the spiral staircase that leads to Dumbledore's office. Draco finally got to them and they made their way to Dumbledore's office. When Harry went to knock on the door. Hermione grabbed Draco's hand. Draco squeezed her hand and glanced at her.

"Come in," Dumbledore said.

All four of them stepped into his office and sat down in the four chairs sitting in front of his desk.

"I know about what happened last night. As well as what's going on between Miss Granger and Mr. Malfoy during the past month or so," Dumbledore started. "Miss Granger, I've sent an Owl to your parent's telling them to cancel skiing. I didn't explain why. I will leave that to your discretion. I know Lord Voldemort tormented both of you in different ways last night, and that he has been for a while. I want to make sure all four of you stay safe."

"Why? You know what I am and I'm guessing my tasks." Draco asked.

"Because I know you don't want to do it. While you are a little bully and arrogant. You're not cruel. I know he's making you."

"What about us sleeping in the same room? It's the only way he'll leave us alone." Hermione asked.

"I trust your judgment. The new rule after holiday won't apply to you four or Ginny, but I advise extreme caution."

"Thank you." They all said in unison.

"Now, Harry and Ron you're still going to the Burrow. Draco and Hermione, I've asked your parents to come in for a bit so we can talk about all this with them."

"Great," Draco snarled.

"Harry and Ron you're excused I'm sure Hermione will be at the Burrow shortly if my plan goes smoothly. Happy Christmas."

"Ok, thanks." Harry and Ron both said before getting up and walking out.

_No one else but me and you._

_Nothin' else I would rather do._

_Then hold you all through the night _

_under my tree. _

_Stream along the mistle toe. _

_Keep the music nice and low._

_I'll show you how good it could be. _

_I wish that Santa could be here to see._

_It's beautiful under my tree._

"Now, I need you two to please explain what happened last night," Dumbledore said looking at Hermione and then Draco. They both explained what had happened the best they could. Draco even told him about the nightmares Hermione had been having when not with him. Then she explained the dreams herself. After they finished their explanations. Dumbledore thought for a moment.

"I can all ready tell you two have something very special and it scares Lord Voldemort. Don't stop whatever you're doing. Don't let go of your feelings. Let them keep growing so you won't show that kind of weakness to Voldemort." Hermione and Draco both gave a half smile.

Their parents walked in soon after. Dumbledore, Draco, and Hermione explained just about everything to them. Leaving out the details of Draco's tasks.

"I will not have my son dating a Mudblood!" Narcissa yelled.

"Watch what you call my daughter!" Hermione's mom(look up name) yelled back.

"I can't believe Snape has allowed this." Narcissa continued standing up.

"On the contrary I don't think Severus has a problem with it, Narcissa." Dumbledore said.

"At least Draco hasn't stooped so low that he's shagging her. Probably just feels sorry for her. Girl's probably lying."

"Actually, mother. I have made lot to Hermione. You should be happy for me. I love her very much, and we haven't lied to each other one bit since we've been together."

"Is this true, Hermione?" Her dad(look up name) asked.

"Yes. . . All of it. Also the only time Voldemort stops pestering me with nightmares and the only thing that made me better last night was Draco."

"Draco, I want you to end this nonsense right now! I will not have my only son dating a Mudblood!" Narcissa yelled.

"I will not! I am staying with Hermione and I don't care what you say or think. Especially since it's YOUR fault I'm in the position I'm in with the Dark Lord! I love you and I thought I wanted to save you, but maybe I don't!" Draco yelled. He went to stand up, but Hermione grabbed his arm.

"Draco! How dare you! You should be honored to be serving him, and honored to be protecting this family!"

"Why should I feel honored when I was forced into this by my own parents? I hat it, mother!" Draco said, tears stinging his eyes.

"I think we need to just let them be together. They're obviously happy together, and I'm thankful to Draco for protecting our daughter." Hermione's mom said.

"Thanks, mom." Hermione said looking over at her.

Narcissa and Draco sat there and argued for a few more hours. The only way Dumbledore got it to stop was by asking Snape to come up.

"Narcissa, he's got to make his own decisions," Snape said.

"How can you say that? He's pureblood! She's not!"

"It doesn't matter! It's not up to you!" Snape reiterated.

"Fine! You love him and THIS relationship so much, you just keep him until it's OVER with!" Narcissa screamed.

"You know I can't do that!" Snape said.

"Just get him out of my face!" Narcissa yelled leaving.

"Hermione, you're going to the Burrow. We'll be there in a couple days." Her dad said. Both her parents hugged her and then left. Leaving Draco, Hermione, Snape, and Dumbledore left. Draco got up and ran out of the office. Hermione got up to follow, but Snape stopped her.

"It might be best to let him cool off first. Go on to the Burrow and I'll bring him there in a bit."

"Ok." Hermione replied.

_The fire's a glow._

_We've got Nat King Cole_

_singing us a song from his heart._

_Sleigh bells and snow makes us feel _

_close to the stars._

_When the carols_ are sung

_and the fire has died._

_The amber still burns with_

_the love in our eyes._

_Cherish the moments._

_Savor the night._

_That's what we've been waiting_

_all day for._

Hermione went down the stairs and was going to get her trunk and go back to

Dumbledore's office to use the floo network to go to the Burrow, but before she did. She went to Draco's room. To her surprise he was there packing his things. She just stood in his doorway and watched him for a moment. Then she heard him sniff.

"Draco. . ." She said walking up to him. He had walked over near a window. Hermione wrapped her arms around his waist and kissed his neck.

"Snape said to leave you be for a bit and I will, but I just wanted to say I love you and you're a great person." Hermione hugged him, kissed his neck, and turned to leave. Draco grabbed her wrist and pulled her back to him.

"Don't go just yet. Please just stay with me," he choked out. Hermione was now standing in front of him. Draco's arms were wrapped around her. Hermione reached her hand up to his face and brushed some tears off of it.

"Ok, do you want me to see if you can come to the Burrow? I'm sure Molly wouldn't have a prob." She started but was cut off by Draco kissing her.

"No, I need to think a bit and talk to Snape some. So I'll probably just go to his house. I all ready gave Harry and Ron permission to hold you if you have problems, and they know how to get a hold of me."

"Ok, I guess I'd better go then. Are we ok?" Hermione asked. Draco kissed her again.

"Yes, we're more then ok. I love you so much!" Draco said kissing her again.

"Ok, I love you too. I'll see you later then." Hermione said leaving. She passed Snape going back to get her trunk.

"He's ok," she said.

"Ok. We'll probably still be at the Burrow later. Not too safe to talk at my place."

"Ok, see you later then."

Hermione got to the Burrow without any problems. She filled Harry and Ron in on what happened after they left.

"Wow that must have been awful." Harry commented about how Narcissa was acting.

"Poor Malfoy, and to think he's been doing everything he is to keep his parents alive." Ron added.

"I know." Was all Hermione could say before she started crying. Harry went over to her and put his arms around her.

"It's all my fault," she sobbed.

"It's not your fault," Ron said going up and putting his arms around her too.

"His parents are horrible people, Hermione." Harry commented.

Rob and Harry got Hermione all calmed down. Then Mrs. Weasley said supper was ready so they went down and ate.

"Hermione, dear. You're sleeping in Ron and Harry's room tonight." Molly said. Hermione just nodded. After dinner they went up stairs and talked a bit more before getting into their pajamas. Then they hears a little commotion downstairs and Hermione heard Snape's voice. She got up to go say hi. Harry and Ron followed. Seeing Snape and Draco standing there talking to Molly and Arthur.

_No one else but me and you._

_Nothin' I would rather do._

_Then hold you all through the night_

_under my tree._

_String along the mistle toe. _

_Keep the music nice and low._

_I'll show you how good it could be._

_I wish that Santa could be here to see._

_It's beautiful under my tree._

Draco just looked at Hermione and made a half smile. He couldn't wait to be in her arms

that night.

"Ok, well Severus and Draco need to talk to us in the living room. ALONE. So you three go to bed." Molly said.

"Ok, good night." Ron and Harry said before going upstairs.

"Night." Hermione said looking at Draco and then following them up the stairs.

When Snape, Draco, Molly, and Arthur got situated in the Living Room. Snape filled them in on everything and told them that Wormtail being at his house as a spy made talking about certain things there impossible. The Burrow had tons of security because of Harry.

"I'm afraid Draco needs somewhere to stay. Hermione's parents and Dumbledore know the situation." Snape said.

"I know my parents and even I have been awful toward you and your family in the past, and I'm very sorry about that. I'm not like that anymore." Draco apologized.

"Of course you can stay here, dear. You can stay in Ron, Harry, and well now Hermione's room." Molly said.

"Severus if you need a secretive place to talk to Draco about things feel free to do it here." Arthur added.

"Thank you, both. For now, I think Draco could use a good night's sleep. Go on up and see Hermione and all them. I'll come back in the morning and we'll discuss some things." Snape said. Draco smiled a full smile for the first time that day.

"Good night." He said leaving the living room.

Draco went up the stairs and found Ron's room easily. Harry and Ron were on the floor talking and Hermione was on the bed asleep.

"Hiya Draco." Ron said.

"Hey." Draco replied. "Has she been ok?" Draco asked still standing in the doorway but looking over toward Hermione.

"Yeah, she cried a bit earlier when she first got here, but she's fine now." Harry replied.

"Good. . . What's the sleeping situation?" Draco asked walking over to the bed Hermione was in.

"You and Hermione are in that bed and I'm in mine and Harry's on the floor. Mum wants us all in the same room. Ginny will be on the floor too." Ron said.

Draco was now rubbing Hermione's back. She fluttered her eyes open.

"Mm. . .Hi," she said sitting up and throwing her arms around Draco's neck. He put his arms around her and squeezed.

"Hi. No more nightmares?" Draco asked.

"No, Haven't been asleep that long though." Hermione said pulling away from the hug.

"Yeah."

Draco bent down and took off his shoes and socks. Then took off his jeans and shirt. Just leaving him in boxers and a wife beater.

"Come on, let's crawl under the covers. It's a bit nippy out here," he said. Hermione got up and pulled down the covers. They both laid back down. Draco pulled Hermione so her head was on his chest. Then he wrapped his arms around her. Hermione sat up and kissed him a couple times.

"I love you," she said.

"I love you too," Draco replied.

Hermione fell back asleep pretty fast, and Draco, Harry, and Ron sat up talking for a little longer.

"So Wormtail is at Snape's?" Harry asked.

"Yeah. He's spying on him for the Dark Lord." Draco replied rubbing his right hand up Hermione's shirt and resting it on her stomach while his other hand rubbed her shoulder. Draco also told them about what Snape had said that morning about their idea.

"Well yeah, we knew you have to let it be out of love." Harry said.

"But the diamond deal would be cool. Good way to protect her." Ron added. They sat there a little longer before Ginny came up with her sleeping bag. Little by little they all fell asleep. Draco kissed Hermione's head before whispering "I love you" and closing his eyes.

_No one but me. _

_No one but you._

_Under my tree._

_No one but me._

_No one but you._

_When the party is over,_

_and the night's just begun._

_I promise the best part is yet to come. _

A little while later Draco woke up, and couldn't seem to get himself to fall back asleep. He and Hermione had shifted positions. She now had her back against his chest, and his arms were wrapped around her waist.

Draco propped himself up a bit and started running his right hand up and down Hermione's arm. Then he leaned down and started kissing the length of her neck. His hand slid down her body and into her pajama pants. Draco cupped her pussy in his hand and slowly slid his middle finger up and down the length of her slit. He was still propped up watching her. Draco licked her neck again and then slid his finger up her tight hole.

Hermione's eyes opened as she felt his finger in her. She pressed herself harder against Draco and lifted her hips to his hand.

"Yeah, fuck my finger," Draco whispered in her ear. Moving his finger faster and harder. He pulled his finger out of her and she rolled over on her back.

"Hi." Draco whispered running his hand up her shirt, groping her breasts, and rubbing her nipples hard between his thumb and forefinger before leaning down and kissing Hermione to keep her from moaning too loud. Draco slid his tongue into her mouth and swirled it around her tongue. Then he pulled away from the kiss. Draco slid his hand back down her pants and inserted a finger back into her pussy. He started thrusting it in and out of her. Then added his ring finger and started rubbing the palm of his hand against her clit as he thrusted his finger inward.

"Dra." Hermione moaned softly leaning her body over toward him and wrapping her arm around his neck. She buried her face in his neck as she came all over his fingers.

"Slide your pants down," Draco instructed. "Are you still on that contraceptive pill?" He asked as she slid her pants down to the bottom of the bed. Hermione just nodded.

Draco pulled Hermione closer and wrapped her leg around his waist. Then he reached down and freed his aching cock from his boxers and slowly slid himself into her pussy. Sliding all the way in. Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

"Doesn't hurt does it?" Draco asked.

"N-No." Hermione whispered.

Draco started thrusting slowly in and out of her. Hermione rocked her hips into his thrusts. Draco slid his hands up and down her back, cupping her ass in his hands.

"Ah, Draco." Hermione whispered. It was getting harder for them to keep quiet.

"Mmm. . . I love you, baby," Draco murmured kissing her neck, biting it a little as he did.

Draco rolled them over so he was on top of her. Making sure his dick stayed in her the whole time. He slit her shirt up as far as he could and bent down to suck and lick her nipples. Thrusting his cock in and out of her pussy as he swirled his tongue around her hardened nipples. Closing his lips around each as he sucked them into his mouth. He used his free hand to knead the other breast and tease its nipple. Draco started fucking Hermione harder and faster. Hermione pulled his face up to her as she kept raising her hips up to meet his thrusts. After hissing him hard, she bit his neck as she came. It took everything Draco had not to scream out as he thrust into her a couple more times and shot his load deep inside her.

"I love you. . . Ah, that was great." Draco said catching his breath and collapsing on top of her. Taking her breast into his mouth and kissing it.

"I love you too." Hermione replied as she fell back asleep. Draco remembered to lift her shirt back down before whispering "You mean everything in the world to me, Hermione." Rolling off to the side, laying his head on her chest, wrapping his arms around her, and falling fast asleep until morning came and he was awoken by Snape.

_We'll slow dance together._

_Two become one._

_That's what we've waited all day for._

_No one else but me and you._

_Nothin' I would rather do._

_Then hold you all through the night_

_under my tree. _

_String along the mistletoe, _

_keep the music nice and low._

_I'll show you how good it could be._

_I wish that Santa could be here to see._

All five teenagers were fast asleep when Snape went to wake up Draco. Snape opened

the door to Ron's room and saw Ron in his bed. Harry and Ginny were in sleeping bags on the floor. Draco and Hermione were in the second bed that was in the room, and were all snuggled up and fast asleep.

"Draco. . ." Snape said kinda loud. Immediately everyone in the room woke up.

When Draco woke up from hearing his name. He saw Snape standing in the doorway. Draco sat up and just looked at him. Harry, Ron, and Ginny were sitting up too. Hermione was awake, but still laying down. She'd rolled onto her side so she could get a better view of things.

"Come on, Draco. Get up and come down stairs. And just Draco." Snape said before turning and leaving the room. Draco pulled back the covers and shivered at the cold. Hermione sat up and rubbed his back.

"It's fuckin' freezing." Draco complained. Then he leaned over to Hermione and kissed her neck.

"Put your pants back on." He reminded her.

"Ok," Hermione said fumbling to find her pants underneath the blankets and then putting them on.

Draco got out of bed and went to his trunk. He'd guessed it had arrived sometime in the night. He pulled out a pair of jeans and a sweatshirt, then put them on.

"I wonder what Snape wants this early?" Harry asked. Ron and Ginny had fallen back asleep.

"Probably wants to start working on a plan." Hermione said.

"I'll fill you in on what I can later." Draco said walking over and kissing Hermione again. Then he turned to leave.

"Oh yeah and if Hermione has a nightmare or something. Harry would you hold her until I can get back up here?"

"Sure."

"K, thanks. Well I'll see you later then."

"I love you, Draco." Hermione called to him.

"I love you too." Draco replied smiling at her.

When Draco got down into the kitchen, Snape was sitting at the table waiting for him.

"Have a seat, Draco."

Draco noticed they were the only ones up. He figured Arthur was all ready at work and Molly had gone back to bed. He sat down at the table just like Snape had instructed him.

"I figure this time of day will be the best for just you and I to talk," Snape said. Draco nodded in agreement.

"Did Hermione have any nightmares last night? Did the Dark Lord contact you any?"

"No, Sir. It was one of the first completely quiet nights we've had in a while."

"Good. That will be another good thing about the Burrow. Dumbledore and the ministry have placed a lot of extra security here because of Potter. But then again Hogwarts is supposed to be the safest place anywhere and you and I both know that's definitely not the case."

"Yeah."

"Draco, I know you've been having second thoughts about trying to save your parents by being a Death Eater and taking on these tasks. And I know you were forced into it. But you know once you're a Death Eater, it's very hard to just walk away from it alive."

"I know."

"That's why I've been on both sides of the fence. I know you don't want to kill Dumbledore, but you're going to have to act like you can for the Dark Lord. Even if you can't. One of us will have to. I'm meeting with Dumbledore after the holiday to see if there are options we didn't know about."

Draco sighed.

"What about Hermione?"

"Are you talking about what we spoke of yesterday?"

"Yes, Sir."

"You're going to have to try and protect her if you really care for her. I'll work on the rings, but until then hold her at night, tell her you love her, and make it to where he can't get what he tried to the other night. Make that vagina yours and yours alone."

"I do love her. I just hope she makes it out of all this safe. Do you think he will fall for it again and that will buy us some time to kill those seven deals and then have Harry kill him?"

"I'd say there's a good chance, but if I end up having to kill Dumbledore for you. Harry will hate me even more then he does all ready and probably try to kill me."

"Well, if it comes down to that I'll try talking to him."

"Ok, I think that's about all we have time for today. Molly will be down soon to start breakfast. I've got to get back so Wormtail won't get too suspicious."

"So you'll be back when?"

"Mm. . . Later today maybe or tomorrow around the time I woke you up this morning."

_No one else but me and you._

_Nothin' I would rather do._

_Then make all your dreams come true _

_under my tree. _

_Such a cozy rendezvous._

_Just relax and enjoy the view._

_I'll show you how good it could be. _

_I wish that Santa could be here to see._

_It's beautiful under my tree._

_It's that time of year. Christmas is here. _

_Christmas is here. _

_It's that time of year._

_Christmas is here._

_Spread love and good_

_cheer._

Snape left just as Molly got to the kitchen. Draco looked at her with a questioning expression on his face.

"Don't worry, Dear. I didn't hear a word. Snape has asked me or us I should say to give you some time to talk in the mornings. So I just waited up stairs until he left."

"Oh, ok. Thanks Mrs. Weasley."

"You're very welcome, Draco. Now, why don't you go on up stairs and start getting the rest of this lot up. Tell them breakfast will be ready soon."

"Sure thing," Draco replied before heading back to Ron's room.

Harry was all ready awake when Draco got in there.

"He didn't say anything too new that you guys can know about. Not even Hermione knows, but he did say I can't just give my parents to the Dark Lord and quit being a Death Eater. Snape's been spying and sort of playing both fields. I trust you've all ready guessed that much."

"Er… Yeah," Harry replied. "So can we get up now?"

"Yeah, Mrs. Weasley sent me up to wake you guys. Breakfast will be ready soon."

Harry helped Draco by waking Ron and Ginny, while Draco woke Hermione up.

"Mm… It's freezing." Hermione said, sitting up. Draco kissed her and went to his trunk. He brought back a sweatshirt and handed it to her.

"Here babe, this will keep you warm."

"Thanks, Draco…It's huge." Hermione said, standing up and slipping it over her head. She wrapped her arms around Draco and hugged him. Draco kissed her neck.

"Ok, let's go eat." Hermione said.

All five of them went and ate breakfast. Hermione and Ginny talked about all the different relationships building up at school.

"Yeah and did you hear Pansy's with Goyle now?" Ginny asked.

"Really? Hermione asked. "Wow, well that's good."

Draco just looked at Ginny and then Hermione.

"Did you hear Seamus has been caught snogging Luna a few times?" Hermione asked.

While the girls were talking about boys. Harry, Ron, and Draco were talking about the information Harry was supposed to get out of Slughorn.

"I really wish you could just tell me, Draco."

"I know I do too. Just know that I'll help you with it when you get it out of Slughorn. I know what they are and where to look for them, and the _other_ deal would help too." Draco replied.

"Bloody Hell! This could take ages." Ron complained.

After breakfast, Molly told them there weren't any plans for the day. Fred and George would be there that night, and Bill and Fleur would be there the whole next day for Christmas. Molly also told them other members from the Order of the Phoenix would be popping in from time to time during the next few days. The whole day was pretty boring for everyone. Hermione and Ginny spent a lot of it in Ginny's room talking and the boys were up in Ron's room. It was a little weird for Draco to be so close to Hermione, but still not spending as much time with her as he'd like. So after lunch he opted for a change of venue. Harry and Ron agreed, so they went to Ginny's room.

"Hey you two." Draco said walking into Ginny's room and sitting down in between Hermione's legs. He leaned back and rested against her. Hermione put her hands over his, and intertwined their fingers. Harry and Ron sat down too. Ron sat next to Ginny and Harry sat next to Hermione and Draco.

"Glad you three finally decided to join us." Ginny said.

"You could've came up to my room you know?" Ron replied. He was starting to get jealous and sick of Hermione and Draco's relationship.

Hermione and Ginny exchanged looks. They'd been talking about Ron being so jealous earlier that day.

"What do you guys want to do?" Harry asked.

"There's not really too much to do around here. It's too cold outside to play Quidditch." Ginny replied.

"I'm actually ok just relaxing and talking in here." Draco chimed in. He was running his hand up and down the outer side of Hermione's leg.

"What time's Fred and George supposed to be here Ron?" Hermione asked.

"Probably not until around dinner time." Ron replied.

"Are your parents still coming for dinner tomorrow, Hermione?" Draco asked looking up at her.

"As far as I know. Is Snape coming?"

"Yeah, he'll be here." Draco replied.

"Lupin is coming too." Harry added.

"What about Tonks?" Ginny asked.

"I'm not sure. I think Mad-Eye Moody will be here though." Harry answered.

"And Phlegm and Bill" Ginny giggled.

"Phlegm? Is that your nickname for Fleur?" Draco asked laughing a bit. It seemed like something he would come up with.

"Yeah, Mum can't stand her." Ron answered.

"Draco, can we shift positions here? My leg's starting to fall asleep." Hermione said.

"Sure, love." Draco replied. Scooting forward so she could work her way around to his front and stretch out her legs.

"thanks."

Hermione and Draco's sitting position was now reversed. Hermione was sitting in between his legs and his arms were wrapped around her waist. Hermione's head was resting on Draco's chest.

"Mm…Almost shouldn't have done that. I could fall asleep like this." Hermione said looking up at Draco. He leaned down and kissed her. Slipping his tongue into her mouth and then back out real quick.

"That's fine if you do." Draco said softly, kissing her neck.

"I'm a bit tired too actually." Ginny said, laying her head back against her bed. She got up off the floor and laid down on her bed.

"Here." Ginny said throwing Draco and Hermione a pillow.

"Thanks." Draco said putting the pillow down on the floor.

"I'm not tired, Harry. Want to go play some chess?" Ron asked.

"Sure." Harry replied, getting up off the floor. The two of them went to Ron's room. Ginny was fast asleep in her bed. Draco laid down and pulled Hermione onto him. She laid her head on the center of his chest and he pulled a blanket over her. Then he slid his hands under the blanket and up the sweatshirt he'd lent her that morning. Draco rubbed her back until he felt her sleeping against him. His hands kept playing with her hair. Tracing her forehead, and running up and down her back. Draco kissed the top of Hermione's head before drifting off to sleep. Whishing he could hold her in his arms for the rest of their lives.

_FUCK_, Draco thought as he got woken up by the feeling of his dark mark burning. For just that half a day he felt normal again. That feeling was now over and long gone.

"Look, can this wait? Right now isn't a good time nor place."

"Draco, haven't you learned your lesson about disagreeing with me? I want to talk and I want to do it now! Get up!"

"Yes, My Lord."

Draco shifted Hermione off of him and left Ginny's room to find a more private place. He finally settled on the restroom.

"Draco why aren't you at Hogwarts? Where are you for that matter?"

"It's Christmas break. Surely Snape told you about what happened with my Mother and I?"

"Yes, I've heard something about that."

"Look, you can kill my parents. I don't' care anymore. They're horrible people. But I will still do my tasks to keep myself and Hermione alive."

"Tsk…tsk…Draco, I'm surprised at you. Giving your parents up as bait to help the Mudblood. No, Draco I won't kill your parents. They're some of my most loyal supporters."

"Then what do you want?"

"Why are you at the Weasley's instead of Hogwarts? Why didn't you ask or tell your Lord where you were going?"

"I'm here because it's where Snape told me to come. I figured he'd all ready spoken to you about it."

"Ok, I'll believe you for now." Then the Dark Lord's voice was gone out of Draco's head just like that.

Draco went up to Ron's room and told Harry and Ron what had just happened.

"Was he mad?" Asked Ron.

"Yeah, a little."

"Do you think he'll punish you or do something drastic?" Harry asked.

"I don't know, but he's not going to kill my parents. At least I know he was never planning on doing that now. God I feel horrible." Draco sighed.

"It's not your fault, Draco." Harry comforted him. "You were forced into it and your parents probably thought he was really going to kill them. Voldemort probably hoped you'd turn out to be like Lucius."

"Yeah-" was all Draco got out before there was a loud scream echoing throughout the Burrow.

"Shit! Hermione!" Draco yelled running out of Ron's room and down the stairs.

When Draco got to Ginny's room. Molly and Arthur were all ready there. Hermione wasn't shaking, just crying. Draco ran over to her, knelt down, and scooped her up in his arms. Then he brought her up off the floor and got both of them onto Ginny's bed. Draco started stroking Hermione's hair, kissing her head, and rocking her back and forth.

"Ginny, was it like the other night?" Draco asked.

"No, she just woke up screaming this time. There wasn't any shaking."

"When we got in here, the poor girl was asking where you were." Arthur said.

"Hear, Dear." Molly said conjuring up a glass of water and handing it to Draco.

"Thanks." Draco said. "Hermione, was it a normal nightmare? Or did he touch you again?" Draco asked.

"He didn't touch me. He just woke me up and kept showing me like real images of people I love and saying they'd be dead if we didn't watch out."

Draco kissed Hermione's head.

"It's ok, Hermione. It'll be ok…"

"I know…I have faith in you, Ron, and Harry."

Snape was standing in the doorway of Ginny's room in less than five minutes.

"Molly, Ginny, and Arthur could you leave Mr. Potter, Weasley, Malfoy, and Miss Granger alone with me for a minute? Then I'll just want Draco in here." Snape instructed.

"Sure Severus." Molly said. The people he named filed out of the room. Hermione scooted off Draco's lap and took a drink of water. Draco told Snape about what Lord Voldemort said when he woke him up from his nap. Then Hermione told him about what happened to her.

"Ok, I think aside from the ones where he's touching you, he's just scaring you to punish Draco. The Dark Lord knows it pains Draco to see you crying, scared, and feeling any kind of pain."

"Ok." Hermione replied softly.

"What about what he said to me?" Draco asked.

"This gentlemen and lady, is when you need to leave." Snape said.

Draco kissed Hermione and then she followed Harry and Ron out of the room.

Draco stood up and started pacing around the room.

"Draco pacing around and being nervous won't help things any."

"Why is he doing this? Why does he insist on torturing me so bad still?"

"You're not doing your job as fast as he would like." Said Snape.

"But the vanishing cabinet is fixed. All we have left is killing…"

"The Dark Lord is also starting to pick up your feelings about that. He thinks you have no intention of finishing this. Plus he's now got it into his thoughts that he needs an heir. He's targeted Hermione because she's what's important to you."

"Yeah, I guessed that. I wish Potter would hurry up and get that Horcrux information out of Slughorn."

"Well, Dumbledore's been searching. The diary is gone as we know. The ring is gone, he destroyed it and his hand in the process. He's onto another one, but he's waiting for Harry to find out from Slughorn to be sure he's doing the right thing, and not wasting his time." Draco laid back down on the bed and covered his face with his hands.

"How much harder will it be to find them after he's dead?"

"I don't know. Dumbledore's a very smart Wizard. The best there is probably. He knows languages, spells, and so many other helpful things. Our only other real positive asset will be Potter."

"And Hermione."

"I suppose." Snape huffed.

"So what am I to do?" Draco asked.

"Well, I spoke with the Dark Lord and he's agreed to let you stay here until the break is over, and then he wants me to help you perfect the Avada Kadavera curse. So my suggestion is for you to spend as much time with Miss Granger now as you possibly can. Granted I won't be keeping you in my office twenty-four hours a day, but we're also going to need to figure out a way to weaken the security that's been placed at Hogwarts."

"Well at bedtime Hermione will need me. It's the only way to make sure _he_ keeps his hands off her."

"Well that and you getting her pregnant first, but since we know she'll be helping fight people away when we pull this off. You don't want to impregnate her until it's all over with."

"Yeah, if she'll still talk to me afterwards." Draco sighed.

"Exactly…You might have to win her back, and that could take a while since you probably wont' be at Hogwarts next year. Then you'll have her wanting to help Potter to deal with. Finding the rest of those Horcruxes will be very dangerous.

"Right, I've warned her about hating me after the job's finished. You don't' think he'll give me more jobs do you?" Draco asked nervously.

"Probably. It's a safe bet he will. That's all I have to say for now Draco. You're dismissed."

"Thank you, Sir."

Draco walked out to the kitchen. Hermione, Ron, Harry, and Ginny were sitting at the table. Ron and Harry were next to each other on one side of the table and Ginny and Hermione were sitting across form them. Mrs. Weasley was in the kitchen starting to make that nights dinner, and getting a few things ready for Christmas dinner. Draco went up behind Hermione and put his hands on her shoulders, and leaned down to kiss the top of her head. He glanced up a bit and noticed Ron glaring at him.

"Hi." Hermione said, leaning her head back to look at him. She kissed his chin and patted his hand with hers. Draco slowly took his hands off her shoulders, and sat down to the right of her (Ginny was on Hermione's left).

"Fred and George are on their way here. They'll sleep in their room tonight. Oh, Bill and Fleur decided to come tonight too. So they'll sleep in Ron's room. Ginny, Ron, Harry, Draco, and Hermione you will sleep in the attic." Mrs. Weasley explained.

"Ok, sounds good." Draco replied.

"Does Dad have to work late again tonight, Mum?" Ron asked.

"I'm not sure, Dear, but I don't think so. It's Christmas Eve for Heaven sake."

Fred and George arrived right as Molly was putting Ron, Harry, Hermione, Draco, and Ginny's plates on the table.

"Oh, brilliant! I'm so glad you two are here. Have a seat and I'll fix you both a plate. Bill, Fleur, and your father should be here soon. The rest of the lot can fill you in on the sleeping arrangements." Mrs. Weasley beamed.

"Fred! George!" Harry greeted them as they sat down. One next to Ginny and the other next to Harry. They each glanced over at Draco and Hermione a few times. Even though they weren't even holding hands.

"Business still booming/" Ron asked.

"Oh yeah! We're packed all the time now." George said.

"Of course some people think Hermione and Draco are under our love potion so that's increasing things even more." Fred added. Draco just laughed as Hermione looked at him.

"There's your first lie."

"Yeah." Draco started laughing even harder.

The seven of them had all ready finished eating their dinner by the time Bill, Fleur, and Arthur got there.

"Hi Ev'ry 'ne!" Fleur said as she and Bill walked in. Arthur was right behind them.

"Evening, Weasley's!" Arthur beamed.

"Busy day?" Harry asked.

"Not anymore then it has been since You-Know-Who's return." Arthur answered looking at Draco. Hermione glanced over at Draco and mouthed "sorry".

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Draco, and Ginny went upstairs so there would be more room at the table for those who had just gotten there. They went up to the attic where Mrs. Weasley told them they would be sleeping. Hermione sat on the floor in-between Draco's legs with her back up against his chest, and his arms were wrapped around her lazily. Ginny sat next to Harry and Ron sat by her. Fed and George joined them not too long after they'd gotten situated. They Sat next to Ron.

"Mum's talking to Fleur about wedding plans and Dad's talking to Bill. Rather boring." Fred said.

"Good. Maybe Phlegm won't bug us tonight." Ginny giggled. Harry and everyone else started laughing too.

They all sat there talking until Molly came up and told them it was time for bed.

"Oh, and Ginny dear we've changed sleeping arrangements a bit. You'll be sleeping in your room with Fleur and Bill will sleep with Fred and George. Ron, you'll sleep in here still."

"Why can't I just stay here?" Ginny asked.

"Too crowded." Molly said turning to leave.

"Ugh, fine! I'll see you guys later." Ginny hugged as she left the room. Fred and George followed her. Ron climbed into the top bunk bed that was in the attic, and Harry crawled into the bed below it.

Hermione went to her trunk and pulled out some pajamas.

"I'm going to go change in the restroom." She said leaving the room. Draco and Harry both changed while she was gone. Ron opted to just sleep in his drawers and t-shirt.

"You and Hermione seem to be getting on real good." Harry commented.

"Yeah, she's really been good for me." Draco replied.

"I'm happy for you."

"Thanks, Potter. So what's going on with you and Ginny?" Draco asked looking from Harry to Ron.

"Nothing right now. She's with Dean Thomas."

"Oh, that sucks. I can tell you both really fancy each other."

"Yeah. Wouldn't it be weird though?" Harry asked.

"No, I don't' think it would be. If you want to be with her and the opportunity presents itself take it. That's what I did with Hermione." Draco advised.

Draco had just finished what he was saying when Hermione walked back in. Harry looked at her with a nervous look.

"what?" Hermione asked.

"Oh, um…Nothing." Harry replied. Hermione laughed a bit and crawled into bed. Draco crawled in next to her. She was on the side closest to the wall, but there were pillows there for padding. Draco leaned over and kissed Hermione.

"Mm…It's cold." Hermione said pulling the covers over them and laying her head on Draco's' chest. Wrapping her arm around his stomach. Harry climbed into his bed on the other side of the room and put his glasses on the nightstand.

"Night you guys." Harry said before rolling onto his side. He was sure Draco and Hermione would at least snog a little and really didn't feel like listening to any of it. Let alone be forced to watch it as he tried to fall asleep.

"Night Harry…Good night, Ron." Hermione said.

"night." Ron muttered.

Hermione kissed Draco's chest. She could tell he was sleeping, but she couldn't. Probably because of the nap she'd taken earlier. Hermione moved her hand from Draco's stomach to his waist and ten moved it around a little until she found his penis. Hermione started rubbing it a little. It started out soft, and gradually got harder. When it was at it's full hardness and size, she slipped her hands into his pants and started stroking it. Draco still wasn't waking up, so Hermione quietly slipped her head under the covers. She straddled him and moved down so her face was near his pelvis. Hermione pulled the front of his sweat pants down a little. Exposing his erection to her. She wrapped one of her hands around the base and flicked her tongue out to lick the tip. Then she took the whole head into her mouth and sucked on it as she licked it with her tongue. As Hermione started putting more of his cock into her mouth she felt his body jolt a little.

Draco woke up when he felt Hermione take his hard penis into her mouth. He looked down under the covers and saw she had half his length in her mouth.

"Hermi-one, what are y-you d-doing?" Draco whispered, but she just kept sucking him off. Bobbing her mouth up and down. Putting more and more of his dick into her mouth each time she went down. Draco moved his hands to the back of her head. She had her hair in a ponytail. He found the hair tie holding it up and pulled it loose so he could run his fingers through her hair while she continued. Next thing he knew, Hermione deep throated him. Coughing a little and then coming back up to take a breath. She stroked him as she did so and then flicked her tongue back out and licked the tip. Hermione noticed a bit of a salty taste on her tongue but didn't mind. She looked up at Draco as she continued stroking his length.

"That was just pre-cum. Did you like it?" Draco asked quietly. Hermione just nodded and plunged her mouth back down over his cock and began sucking it in and out.

"ugh…I'm n-n-ot gonna last too much longer if-" Draco started, but Hermione placed her fingers on his lips, silencing him. Hermione deep throated him once more and he spilt his seed into her mouth. To his surprise, she swallowed every bit of it with out gagging one bit, and then sat back up.

"Wow, baby." Draco gasped.

"I think I'd better go brush my teeth again." Hermione said getting up and leaving the room. She returned a few seconds later and crawled back into bed. Draco rolled onto his side and kissed her. Thrusting his tongue into her mouth.

"That was great, hun." Draco said kissing her again. Hermione smiled and kept on kissing him. Draco wanted to repay Hermione for the great blowjob he'd just received, but had a feeling his cock would be satisfied for the rest of the night. He kept kissing her and intertwining her tongue with his. Draco slid his hand up her shirt and began massaging her breasts with it. Tweaking and pulling at her nipples. Hermione began moaning softly into his mouth. Draco pulled away.

"You're going to have to not moan, ok? Or at least not too loud. We don't want to wake up Potter and Weasley." Draco whispered into her ear and felt her nod. Draco started lifting up her shirt and then leaned his head down. He took her breast into his hand and squeezed it a little before snaking his tongue out and flicking it back and forth across her nipple. Then he licked down to the bottom of her breast and took it into his mouth, sucking everything but the nipple. Draco let his free hand trail over to her other breast and stared rubbing it's nipple between his thumb and finger. His mouth trailed back up the other one and took Hermione's nipple in his mouth. She arched her back a little and moved her hand to the back of his head. Hermione's other hand was clutching the sheet. Draco took the hand that was kneading and playing with her breast, and slid it down to her stomach and began massaging it. He brought his mouth up to her lips and kissed her as he slid his hands into her pants. Draco fount to his surprise that she wasn't wearing any panties. Draco leaned his head down to her shoulder.

"Mm…No panties…I like this." He whispered, licking her neck, biting it a little.

"D-Draco." Hermione whispered as he teased her. Moving his finger up and down her wet slit. Gently brushing her clit every now and then. She arched her hips up a little trying to send him a hint, but he just let his finger go to her clit, and began rubbing it a little.

"Mm…" Hermione whispered, rolling her face toward Draco and licking his bottom lip.

Suddenly Draco plunged his middle finger into her depths and started finger fucking her. Slowly at first. Then Draco started picking up the pace. Thrusting his finger in and out of her fast and hard. Every time his finger was in all the way he rubbed his palm against her clit. Hermione lifted her legs and spread them apart so his fingers could go a little deeper. Draco pulled his finger out a bit and added his index finger. He started thrusting his fingers in and out. Pounding her pussy with them. Hermione started lifting her hips to his fingers. She pulled his body close to her and stuck her head into the crook of Draco's neck. She bit down on his shoulder and moaned a little. Draco was now curling his fingers upward so they were hitting her g-spot. Hit thumb was rubbing her clit. Then he pulled his fingers out of her and rubbed the wetness onto her clit. Taking it between the two fingers and massaging it. Next he plunged them back into her as deep as he could and rubbed them back and forth on her g-spot while his thumb rubbed her hardened clit. Pretty soon he felt her walls start to tighten. Draco lifted his head and used his free hand to turn her face toward him. Hermione had her eyes closed.

"Open your eyes, I want to watch you when you cum on my fuckin fingers!" Draco hissed as he kissed her hard. She opened her eyes, keeping his eyes on hers and thrusting his tongue into her mouth as she came on his fingers. Hermione bucked her hips up and put her hand on his to pull it out of her but he just kept going. He really had a thing with making her ride out her orgasms. When he was finally satisfied, he pulled his fingers out of her pussy and brought one up to his mouth to lick it clean. Then he put the other one inside Hermione's mouth.

"Lick it clean, baby." He instructed.

Draco realized his cock was aching again.

"Pull your pants down and get on your stomach." Draco ordered. Hermione lifted her hips and pulled her pants down. She got them halfway down and Draco stopped her. He rolled her onto her stomach and got behind her. Spreading her legs as far as the pants would allow. Draco took his cock out and rammed it into her pussy. Pushing his fingers into her mouth to keep her from screaming. He closed her legs with his and leaned his body down on top of her. Draco bit her shoulder and brought her hands up above her head. Holding them there.

"keep your eyes open!" Draco said slamming into Hermione's pussy harder. Kissing her neck.

"Ugh…baby…yeah…Take that cock!" He whispered into her ear and licked it.

"Mm…" Hermione whimpered softly.

"I'm gonna cum soon." Draco said as his strokes became deeper, harder, and faster. He held her hands with one of his and snaked the other one under them and spread her pussy lips wider so her clit would rub on the sheet.

"Mm…" Hermione groaned. Moving her ass up against his. With one more thrust, Draco came inside her. He rested his penis inside her and began rubbing her clit until Hermione finished. Then he rolled off to the side, and looked over to make sure they hadn't woken Harry or Ron. Draco pulled Hermione's pants up for her and pulled her into his arms. Kissing her neck.

"I love you, Hermione." He whispered, still a little out of breath.

"I love you too, Merry Christmas Draco." Hermione replied before falling asleep.

" It's the Merriest Christmas, babe." Draco whispered, kissing the top of her head.


	6. The Dark Lord's Christmas Party

u Chapter 6: The Dark Lord's Christmas Party /u 

b On Christmas morning, Hermione woke up feeling a bit cold. It was still a little dark outside, and a blanket of snow covered the ground. For the first night in a while, Hermione hadn't had a nightmare and Voldemort hadn't tried anything. She rolled onto her side and opened her eyes expecting to see Draco so she could tell him, but he wasn't there.

_Probably meeting Snape again._ Hermione thought as she breathed in the crisp, morning air. She sat up, pulling the covers over her, and looked around the room. Harry was still in his bed, and above his Ron was fast asleep in his bed. Snoring none the less.

To Hermione's surprise, Harry was awake too. He turned his head to look at her.

"Morning." Harry greeted her.

"Morning, Happy Christmas." Hermione replied.

"You slept good?"

"Yeah, slept great." Hermione yawned as she laid back down on her side and pulled the blankets over her to keep warm. "Is Draco meeting Snape again?" Hermione asked Harry. Figuring he'd know since he was usually very keen on paying attention to those kind of details.

"I don't know. I didn't notice him leave. You-"

"Hu-uh, I never felt him get out of bed or anything." Hermione interrupted. "Br…Why's it gotta be so freezing?" Hermione commented after a few minutes of silence.

"I don't know." Harry replied, scooting over in his bed a bit. "Come here." Harry offered pulling back his covers a bit. Hermione got out of bed and quickly went into Harry's, and he covered them both back up.

"There, our body heat will make it warmer. Try to get some more sleep until we know it's safe to get up." Harry said.

"Thank-you, Harry…Hey, Harry?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you know what's been bugging Ron?" Hermione asked.

"He likes you, Hermione. And your with Draco."

"But he's with Lavender." Hermione answered quietly.

"She's only second best in his eyes. You should try and talk to him today sometime. He really misses you. I even think he misses your arguments and nagging at him all the time." Harry said.

"Yeah, I'll try." Hermione smiled. /p 

b A few hours later, Hermione felt something warm near her face. When she opened her eyes she saw Draco kneeling beside Harry's bed, looking at her.

"Hey, Merry Christmas." Draco said, kissing her gently.

"Happy Christmas to you too." Hermione smiled.

"Why are you in Potter's bed? Wasn't I good enough last night?" Draco asked, lifting his eye brow.

"Of course you were good enough last night. When I first woke up, it was freezing cold. You weren't there and Harry was—"

Draco kissed her.

"I was joking. I trust you. So no nightmares or anything?"

"Everything was fine…Where'd you go anyways?" Hermione asked.

"I had a few things to take care of." Draco replied.

"It's still really cold." Hermione whined. Harry had now left and was taking a shower. Ron's snores could still be heard coming from the top bunk.

"Well, it's nearly nine, so after Harry gets out of the shower. Why don't you go shower and get into some warm clothes." Draco suggested as he kissed her again.

"Can I borrow your sweatshirt again? For my way to the bathroom?" Hermione asked.

"You can borrow my sweatshirts whenever you want."

Draco went to his trunk and pulled out a black sweatshirt, walked back over to Hermione who was now sitting up and handed it to her along with a pair of socks. She slid the sweatshirt over her head and just held the socks. Looking at Draco like she was confused.

"Just put them on. They'll keep your feet warm. It gets freezing in the Slytherin common room, dorms, and my room all the time. The floors especially." Draco said. /p 

b Hermione swung her legs over to the side of the bed, and slid the socks onto her feet one at a time. Then she stood up and put her arms around Draco's waist. He in return wrapped his arms around her, hugging Hermione toward him. Draco noticed Ron was now awake and looking at them. He tapped Hermione on the butt and she turned around.

"Oh, morning Ron! Happy Christmas." Hermione said.

"Yeah, I'm sure." Ron replied.

"I'm going to take my shower after Harry, ok? I'm really cold. Need to warm up a bit." Hermione said.

"Sure." Ron replied.

" Ron, what's your—" Draco started.

"Draco, it's ok. Don't worry about it." Hermione said, kissing him. Then she went over to her trunk and pulled out the warmest outfit she could think of. A pair of light blue jeans, a white camisole, and a green, hooded, zip-up sweater. She also grabbed a pair of socks and some black boots.

"Now, I'm going to take my shower. Harry will be back any minute. Please don't kill each other while I'm gone." Hermione said, kissing Draco once more.

"I won't if he doesn't." Draco said as Hermione walked out of the room. /p 

b Hermione passed Harry on her way to the bathroom.

"Hey." Harry said, stopping a bit.

"Hi…Would you please do me a favor while I'm taking my shower?" Hermione asked.

"Keep Ron and Draco from pouncing each other?"

"Yes, please." Hermione smiled.

"You bet."

"Thanks, Harry." /p 

b Hermione continued her way to the shower while Harry went to keep the flames down. He walked into the bedroom and found Draco and Ron staring at him.

"Were you to at it?" Harry asked.

"He—"

" I asked him if he really thinks he's good enough for Hermione. Being that he's a Death Eater and he's treated her like dirt in the past. Even if he doesn't want to be _ i one /i _. He is, and he's putting Hermione in danger." Ron said. Draco just looked down at the ground and then back at Ron.

"I know I'm a Death Eater Ron. I can't change that. I know I was horrible to Hermione before. I know I'm putting her in danger, and asking a lot from her. But I also know that I love Hermione very much. More then I've ever loved anything. She knows what she's gotten into. I've given her plenty of opportunities to back out. She chose to stay. Trust me when I say I'll do i ANYTHING /i to protect i MY /i girlfriend. i Anything /i Ron." Draco explained.

"And, I know he means it." Came a voice. Everyone looked toward the doorway and saw Hermione. Fresh out of the shower and dressed. Her hair was even still damp. /p 

b "Ron, I know you're concerned and you have every right to be. You and Harry are my best friends. Draco really is a good person now. I believe it when he says he's sorry for being so mean to all of us and for—"

"SHUT UP! I don't want to hear about Draco, Hermione!" Ron yelled jumping off his bed.

"Ron, calm down." Harry said.

"Look, I know you fancy me, but you're with Lavender. If you're with her under false pretenses then I'm sorry. You made that choice. If you don't' want to be with her then find someone else. I'm with Draco now. That's just how it is. You missed your chance!" Hermione explained as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"I'm going to shower. See you downstairs." Ron said as he stormed out of the room. Hermione stood in the same spot for a few minutes. Draco walked up to her, and wrapped his arms around Hermione's waist. Kissing the back of her head.

"Just give him some time, Hermione. Ron will calm down. He always does." Harry said, hugging her. Hermione just nodded.

"Come on, let's dry your face and go down for some breakfast." Draco said, turning Hermione around and looking at her. He took his thumbs and wiped off her eyes.

"You're lucky you weren't wearing any of that muggle eye crap. You'd look like a raccoon." Draco joked. Hermione smiled and wrapped her arms around Draco's waist and hugged him.

"You look beautiful today, by the way." Draco complimented her.

"Thanks." /p 

b Hermione, Draco, and Harry walked down to the kitchen.

"Finally! I was wondering when you lot would be down, where's Ronald?" Asked Mrs. Weasley.

"He's taking a shower." Harry replied. Fred, George, Bill, Fleur, Ginny, and Arthur were all ready sitting at the table and had finished eating their cinnamon rolls.

"Merry Christmas, you three." Ginny beamed.

"Would you like a candy cane?" Asked George.

"They'll keep you in the _ i spirit /i _ all day long." Said Fred.

"No thanks. I've learned my lesson on taking sweets from your shop." Harry laughed. Ron came down two minutes later and took one of the candy canes without even thinking. Almost as soon as he started sucking on the candy, a wide, cheesy grin spread across his face. A few laughs coming out of his mouth. With every lick, he became happier. Everyone else in the room started laughing as hard as they could.

"Merry Christmas! Ain't it a great day?" Ron beamed.

"You couldn't have picked a better day to try those out." Draco said.

"We thought so too." George smirked.

"Especially after dinner last night." Fred added.

"Ok, everyone. Get your breakfast if you haven't all ready and then we'll go open presents." Molly smiled. /p 

b After everyone was through with their breakfast, Molly took out her wand and conjured up a kettle full of hot cocoa with extra chocolate. Then she made a second one that had little, non-melting marshmallows in them. Lastly she tapped the tray with mugs on it so that whipped cream would appear on top each time the mugs were refined.

"Ready, then?" She asked as she performed another charm and the trays floated into the living room, landing on the coffee table. Draco put his hand out to Hermione and helped her up. A huge smile spreading across his face.

"What? You didn't eat one of those candy canes the twins brought, did--" Hermione was stopped when Draco put his lips on hers and kissed her senseless.

"I don't need one of those candy canes the twins brought, Hermione. I'm just so happy to be spending this Christmas with people who are so kind. Thank you for not backing out on us. I love you more than anything, Hermione." Draco said.

" I love you so much. I promise I'll never back out on us." Hermione smiled, hugging him. /p 

b When they got to the living room, the bottom of the twelve-foot Christmas tree was filled with packages that were wrapped up with beautiful ribbon and bow on them. On the fireplace, hung eleven stockings that were filled with sweets. Draco even noticed there was one for him. With his name on it even. In front of the flames, lied Crookshanks. He was curled up in a ball, fast asleep looking very toasty. Everyone began passing around gifts. The first gift Draco opened was from Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. A green and silver sweater with the letter 'D' sewn in the middle.

"Thank you." Draco said to both of them.

"You're very welcome." They replied. In turn everyone else opened their sweaters from Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, and thanked them. Next were the presents from Harry. Hermione got a sugar quill from him; Draco a box of sweets; Ginny a box of chocolates. Harry had sent an owl to Dobby earlier. Asking him if he'd come get his gift as well."Thank you for the socks, Harry Potter. You too Miss Hermione for the sweatshirt. Merry Christmas young Mr. Malfoy." Dobby said before leaving. He was apparently very busy at Hogwarts. Preparing the Christmas feast they were going to have. Before he left, Dobby gave Harry his gift from Kreacher. A box of dead flies. /p 

b On down the line, everyone opened their gifts until only Hermione's were left. She gave both Harry and Ron a new homework planner. Ginny got a real diary and Draco got an organizer that was similar to Harry and Ron's, but needed a numerical code before someone attempted to open it. Finally it was Draco's turn. Everyone got joke boxes from the twin's joke shop (So now everyone had at least two because that was also the twin's gifts to everyone. Thinking they could come in handy). The only person that didn't get a joke box from Draco was Hermione. She got sweets and flowers. When she turned to set her sweets down, Draco pulled out a little rectangular box from his pocket. /p 

b When Hermione turned back around and saw the box in his hands, she clapped her hand over her mouth as she reached out with the other one and took the box from Draco. She opened it to find a beautiful necklace with a heart-shaped pendant that had diamonds all the way around its shape.

"Draco! I-I love it. It's gorgeous, but it's too much." Hermione said, trying to hand it back to him.

"Nonsense, Hermione. You deserve the best there is. I love you." Draco assured her.

"Thanks. I love you too." Hermione said. Draco gently took the box from her, and took out the necklace.

"Turn around." Draco said softly. Hermione turned around a little and Draco put the necklace on for her.

"I thought so. I knew this necklace would look amazing on my beautiful Hermione." Draco complimented her. Hermione turned back around and saw her parents had arrived. She stood up and walked over to them. Hugging each of them. Draco also got up and went over to shake their hands.

"Afternoon Merry Christmas to you both." Draco said.

"Thank you, Draco." Jane said.

"That's some necklace he just gave you."Hermione's father, Dan Commented.

"I know I feel bad. He really shouldn't have." Hermione replied looking over her shoulder at Draco. /p 

b Draco and Hermione spent most of the afternoon talking with her parents. They asked Hermione if she'd had any more problems with You-Know-Who (even they didn't use his real name). Hermione filled them in what Voldemort had tried and Draco told them about the conversations he'd had with the Dark Lord since arriving at the Burrow.

"Oh, my this is horrible! And you still want to be with Draco, Hermione?" Jane asked.

"Yes, I do. More then anything." Hermione replied looking at Draco who gave her a slight smile. She could tell he was nervous and wasn't used to talking with girls' parents'. /p 

b Snape showed up around 2:00 P.M. He asked Draco how the day had been so far.

"It's been fine, Sir. Hermione didn't have any problems last night either." Draco answered.

"Good…He wants me to give you this. You'll be coming with me. He says he may want to meet Hermione a little later." Snape informed Draco who was opening the envelope Snape had just handed him. /p 

center i Draco,

Merry Christmas, my newest little Death Eater. I would like to invite you for dinner. Or rather instruct you to come for dinner tonight. Only Snape is to bring you. A little later if you would like, the Mud Blood may join us after we eat. Be here by 5:00PM. No later. Wear Death Eater attire.

SINCERELY,

LORD VOLDEMORT /center /i 

b Draco finished reading the letter, and then looked at Hermione, her parents, and then Snape.

"I really don't want to take Hermione over there. I promised I'd keep her out of all this. Who knows what he's getting at." Draco said, reaching for Hermione's hands.

"You may not have a choice. He may demand it. After dinner though. He wants to talk about you first." Snape replied. Draco looked back at Hermione and licked his lips. She looked really scared.

"Do you think he's got a hidden agenda with her?" Draco asked looking worried.

"No, I all ready asked him that and told him if he harms her in anyway. He'll have me to answer to. The Dark Lord listens to me on these types of things for some reason. Probably scared I'll give away his hiding spot."

"He won't ask me about Harry will he? I'm still helping him." Hermione said. Her voice shaking. She stood up and walked over to the fire place. Sitting down in front of it and picking up Crookshanks.

"I doubt it." Snape answered. /p 

center i There are things in life you learn and  
In time you'll see  
Cause out there somewhere  
It's all waiting  
If you keep believing  
So don't run, don't hide  
It will be alright  
You'll see, trust me  
I'll be there watching over you /center /i 

b Draco got up form the couch and went over to Hermione. Kneeling down in front of her and petting Crookshanks.

"Hermione, I love you. You know that. I promise I won't let him hurt you in any way, ok? He'll have to get past me first." Draco said, looking into Hermione's eyes. She didn't know what to do or say. /p 

b Harry and Ron walked into the room and saw Hermione's face was really white. Whiter then normal, like she'd just seen her boggart or something.

"What happened?" Harry asked. Snape told them about the invitation.

"There's really nothing to be scared about, Miss Granger." Snape said.

"This is mad! See this is why Draco doesn't deserve Hermione! I do! I'd never make her go to that stupid party! Hell, she wouldn't even be in this position!" Ron yelled. Apparently the candy cane had worn off.

"Ron, I swear or mean for this happen. I'm going to try and get him to just let her stay here. I don't trust this at all. Even if Snape does. I love Hermione, I've told you I'll do ANYTHING to protect her!" Draco yelled back, standing up and looking at Ron.

"Both of you stop. We've been through this all ready." Hermione said calmly. /p 

center i Just take a look through my eyes  
There's a better place  
somewhere out there  
Just take a look through my eyes  
Everything changes  
You'll be amazed what you'll find  
If you look through my eyes /center /i 

b Draco knelt back down in front of Hermione and gently removed Crookshanks from her lap. Desperately hoping he wasn't going to get bitten in the process. Thankfully, Crookshanks trusted him. Then Draco reached out to Hermione and pulled her close. Knowing that she would let it all out once he did. He was more then right. Hermione started bawling on his shoulder. Her parents saw this and started to protest her going.

"Look at her! She doesn't want to go! She's terrified." Dan said, trying to control his temper.

"She really doesn't have a choice. If he wants her there that bad. The Dark Lord will make her go or…kill her if she doesn't. Me too most likely, because I'd be protecting her with every last bit of myself." Draco replied.

"Well…This is outrageous! Hermione, how can you love this boy?" Jane asked. /p 

Hermione lifted her head up off Draco's shoulder and looked at him. He didn't want her to go anymore then she did.

"Because he's not like them. He—doesn't want to be a Death Eater. I trust him, Mom. Draco's done a great job protecting me so far." Hermione answered. Draco just smiled. He kissed her a couple times, tasting each others tears before pulling back.

"I need to go get ready, ok?" Draco asked. Hermione nodded and let go of him before standing up. /p 

b As Draco turned around. He saw a disappointed look on Snape's face as he wiped his eyes.

"Don't EVER let the Dark Lord see you like that Draco!" Snape said. Harry and Ron both went up to Hermione. Harry gave her a hug while Ron just stood there.

"Should we maybe send an owl to Dumbledore?" Harry asked.

"No." Snape replied before Hermione could.

"I'll be fine, really. I trust Draco and I love him." Hermione said looking at Harry. He knew what she was getting at from the look in her eyes.

"Just be careful, Hermione." Ron said, putting his arms around her. /p 

center i There will be times on this journey  
All you'll see is darkness  
Out there somewhere daylight find you  
If you keep believing /center /i 

b The next time Draco entered the room, he was wearing his black, hooded, Death Eaters robes and a pair of gloves, but no mask yet. This was the first time Hermione had ever seen him like this. He was almost scary to her as he walked up to her.

" Don't look at me like that. It's still me. I'm still i _your /i _Draco." Draco said putting one of his hands on her arm. He leaned in and kissed her softly.

"See? Still me…I love you…" Draco assured her.

"I know. It's just kind of scary seeing you like this." Hermione replied.

"Come on Draco. Don't want to be late." Snape said. "Oh, and Hermione. The Dark Lord's dinners usually end around seven. So we'll be back around then to get you. Wear a nice dress if you've got one with you."

"Yes, Sir." Hermione said.

"I gotta go now, but I'll be fine, ok? I love you." Draco said, kissing Hermione once more before following Snape. He couldn't bare the look on her face any longer. /p 

b Almost as soon as Draco left, Molly came into the room and told everyone there that dinner was ready. Hermione's parent's had another engagement to go to. So they said "good-bye" to Hermione and then left while she went into the kitchen. She saw two turkeys and two hams on the table. Along with all the fixings. Hermione couldn't help but wish Draco was there.

"Don't worry, Dear. We've set aside plates of everything for Draco." Molly said.

"He'll like that. Draco was really looking forward to having dinner here." Hermione replied as she sat down in-between Harry and Ron. Ginny was sitting across from them next to Fred and George. Dinner passed by quickly, and soon it was time for Hermione to get ready. /p 

b While Hermione was eating dinner and getting ready for the party she had to go to. Draco and Snape were at a secluded place. All that was in front of them was what looked like a little tiny house, and in front of it was a fire pit. As Draco stepped into the house, he saw the familiar stairs leading down into the house. He'd been here before. Both with his parents and by himself. What looked like a tiny house on the outside was really a large, underground mansion. Also known to the Death Eaters as _The Dark Lord's Hide-Out_. Ever since Harry found out about the Riddle House, Lord Voldemort had been building this place. The inside was lit by both little and big torches. Almost like the Slytherin common room and dormitories. /p 

b As Draco went down the stairs, he was greeted by fellow Death Eaters. He now had his mask on along with the rest of his outfit. Draco immediately recognized one of the voices. It was his father, Lucius. After surveying the rest of the room, he also saw his mother, Narcissa. After a few minutes of chatting with other Death Eaters and his friends from Hogwarts who were there because of him or their parents(Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, and Pansy Parkinson). Lord Voldemort finally emerged.

"Ah, Draco…How nice you could join us…How's that little Mudblood?" Voldemort hissed.

"Hermione's fine…Thank you for asking, My Lord." Draco answered as he bowed down in front of the Dark Lord.

"Good, good. She'll be joining us later won't she?"

"Yes, My Lord." Draco replied.

"That's fantastic! Now tell me Draco. Does she know you're about to kill Albus Dumbledore?" Lord Voldemort asked

"She doesn't know that much, no. But she does know I have tasks." Draco replied.

"Just thought I'd ask. Wouldn't want to give any secrets away now would we?"

"No, Sir." Draco said. /p 

b After they were done eating. The Dark Lord gave Draco permission to go get Hermione, but asked Snape to stay.

"Can I take off my mask?" Draco asked.

"Of course, Draco. By all means. Once you're out of this house, you may do just that." Lord Voldemort replied.

"Just use the port key we came here with. It will take you back to the Burrow." Snape instructed.

Soon Draco was back at the Burrow. Molly, Arthur, and Lupin greeted him as he walked through the door.

"Where's Severus?" Asked Lupin.

"He was asked to stay. I'm sorry, but I really can't talk about where I was. Hermione wont' be able to either. For now at least." Draco explained.

"Well, she's up in Ginny's room. She should be ready by now." Molly said.

"Thanks, I'll go up then." /p 

b Draco went up the stairs and knocked on Ginny's door. She answered it fairly quickly.

"Hey Draco." Ginny said.

"Is Hermione ready?" Draco asked. Then he looked over by the mirror and saw her. She looked beautiful. Hermione was wearing a blue, sheer, floor length dress. That had no sleeves what so ever. Her hair was up in a bun, and she had on black, high heels. To complete her outfit Hermione had a matching blue shawl. As she walked toward him, Draco started feeling butterflies in his stomach.

"You look great, Hermione." Draco complimented her.

"Thanks…" Hermione replied, sounding more then a little nervous. /p 

center i So don't run, don't hide  
It will be alright  
You see, trust me  
I'll be there watching over you /center /i 

b Draco put his hands on Hermione's arms. He'd taken off the gloves the same time as the mask.

"Just don't leave my side the entire night, and everything will be fine. I'd never let any harm coming to you." Draco said as he kissed Hermione softly on the lips.

"How do I know that this isn't some sort of trick? Like how do I even really know that it's really you standing in front of me?" Hermione asked. Draco lowered his hood and looked into her eyes.

"Ask me something only I would know."

"What did I bring you before you went to that room the day we first had sex?" Hermione asked.

"You brought me a sandwich. Ham and cheese with lettuce. Some chips and two chocolate chip cookies. Oh, and some of the best pumpkin juice I've ever had. It was the sweetest thing that had ever happened to me." Draco answered. Hermione wrapped her arms around his waist.

"I'm sorry Draco."

" You have every right to be scared, and don't say you aren't. I can see it in your eyes whenever you've looked at me tonight, and I hate it." Draco said. "Come on, we'd better get back." /p 

b They went back outside to the port key, and were back at the tiny house before they knew it. Before they went into the house. Draco put his gloves back on and his hood back up. Then he waved his hand over his face and a mask appeared on it.

"Remember, stay close to me. It's a bit cold in there. Oh and do not call the Dark Lord Voldemort. He really does hate that." Draco said. His voice was now a little deeper because of the mask. Hermione just nodded. She was trembling with fear. Draco reached out to her. Hermione tried pushing him away, but he wouldn't let her. /p 

center i All the things that you can change  
There's a meaning in everything  
And you will find all you need  
There's so much to understand /center /i 

b "Hermione, please don't' be scared of me. Look, I'm still _ i your /i _Draco…Look, it takes five seconds to take the mask off." Draco waved his hand over his face again and the mask disappeared. Draco kissed Hermione a few times and then put the mask back on.

"I love you, Hermione." Draco said softly. Hermione didn't answer. Draco hated this. Hermione being scared of him. /p 

center i Just take a look through my eyes  
There's a better place  
somewhere out there  
Just take a look through my eyes  
Everything changes  
You'll be amazed what you'll find  
If you look through my eyes  
Take a look through my eyes /center /i 

b Draco opened the door and helped Hermione through. They made their way down stairs. Where dozens of eyes landed on Hermione. Draco reached out for her hand, which she accepted right away. All the Death Eaters there were dressed like Draco. Then Hermione saw Crabbe, Goyle, and Pansy in dress robes and a green dress in Pansy's case.

"Hermione, how nice to see you." Said one of the Death Eaters as he extended his hand to her. She did the same.

"That's my father." Draco whispered.

"Oh sorry, Sir. Didn't recognize you." Hermione apologized.

"Nonsense don't be sorry. I'd never expect a Muggle-born to understand all this." Lucius replied. Draco and Hermione made their way over to Crabbe, Goyle, and Pansy.

"Hey Hermione." Said Pansy.

"Hi Pansy." Hermione replied. Draco could tell Hermione really didn't want to be there. Being around all the Death Eater's scared her.

_ i It's pretty bad when Hermione's scared of me, her boyfriend. I've never seen my Hermione this scared._ /i Draco thought to himself.

"Come on, let's go somewhere else. We can find Snape if you want." Draco said, pulling Hermione's arm a little so she'd follow him. Instead of leading her to Snape. Draco led Hermione over to an empty corner. When they go there, he removed his mask.

"Are you ok, Hermione? You've looked horrified ever since we got here." Draco asked. Hermione just looked down at the ground. She really didn't want to lie to him, but at the same time really didn't want to hurt his feelings. Hermione knew that Draco had no control over the situation. She also knew this kind of thing would come with the territory of being a Death Eaters girlfriend whether he wanted to be one or not. /p 

b "Hermione, I'm so sorry." Draco apologized. Lifting her chin so he could look at her eyes. Then he moved his gloved hands down to hers.

"It's not your fault. There's no--" Hermione started to say, but then got a ghost-like look on her face as her grip on Draco's hands tightened. He turned his face around and saw Lord Voldemort standing there.

"Sorry, Sir." Draco apologized, waving his hand over his face so his mask was back on.

"It's quite fine, Draco. I just realized that I hadn't greeted our newest guest…The one with the least amount of pureblood in the whole house." Voldemort said. Pushing Draco aside and stretching his hand out to Hermione who did the same with hers. The Dark Lord took Hermione's hand in his and kissed it. She felt the familiar pain and burning as when Voldemort had visited her in her sleep. Draco saw Hermione struggling to keep her composure. /p 

b Finally, Lord Voldemort let go of her hand and looked her in the eyes. Knowing what torture he was causing. He was thrilled to see her so scared in not only his presence but also his Death Eaters. Hell, she was even scared of her own boyfriend. This excited him even more. Draco knew this as he heard the Dark Lord's thoughts.

"Sir, how long would you like us to stay?" Draco asked.

"Oh, an hour more should do as just punishment. I dare say Miss Mudblood here will be shaking violently with fright by then." Lord Voldemort answered smiling as he did.

"This is a punishment?" Draco asked.

"Of course. You don't think I'd invite her over out of pure kindness, do you? Your parents and I thought scaring her and putting the Mudblood in this type of setting would suffice for now." The Dark Lord smiled even more as his snake-like tongue ran across his teeth.

"Now, I'm going to leave you two for now. By the look on her face I'd say I've done enough damage for now. See you." The Dark Lord said as he turned to leave. /p 

b Once Lord Voldemort was out of sight, Draco stepped back in front of Hermione and took his mask back off. Then he took the gloves off and lowered his hood. When Draco tried to reach up and touch Hermione's face, she just turned her cheek the other way.

"Hermione…" Draco whispered. "Hey, it's ok… He's gone for now." It seemed Voldemort was right. Hermione was in deed terrified to what looked like her limit. She couldn't even stand to look at Draco or feel his touch. Draco even felt her wince a little. It was tearing him apart. He wanted nothing more then to whisk her away to safety and hold her in his arms. Draco felt a knot building up inside his throat as he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around to see Snape.

"She in shock?" Snape asked.

"That appears to be the case." Draco replied.

"She won't let me touch her or anything." Draco said. "Won't even look at me." /p 

b Snape too was in his Death Eater's robe and mask, making things that much worse for Hermione.

" Harry and Ron are going to be the living fuck out of me." Draco said under his breath. Hermione was in worse shape then eh had first thought. She was now shaking a little and still looking off to the side. There were Death Eaters all around now.

"Draco, put your hood back up at least so you've got some secrecy. Then as hard as it may be, you need to wrap your arms around Hermione and apparate back to the Burrow. I'll handle i him /i ." Snape instructed. Draco gave a sigh as he slipped his Death Eater's hood back over his head. Then he advanced himself closer to Hermione. She tried desperately to push him away, but Draco wouldn't let her.

"Hey, it's ok. We're going to leave now. Just wrap your arms around my neck." Draco instructed. When she didn't do it, he grabbed her arms and wrapped them around his neck. Feeling her tremble even more.

i What have I done? /i Draco thought as he apparated them back to the Burrow. /p 

b When they arrived in the living room of the Borrow, Draco nudged Hermione onto the couch, and knelt down in front of her.

"You're safe now…I love you Hermione." Draco said, kissing her cheek. "I'm going to go change, ok? Just relax, and I'll be back soon." Draco got up and went to go up the stairs, but was stopped by Lupin.

"What happened?" He asked. Draco told him all about the party and Hermione's reaction.

"Poor girl." Lupin said.

"Yeah, could you please keep an eye on her while I go change and tell Harry, Ron, and Ginny?" Draco asked.

"Sure." Draco went upstairs to Ron's room and found him and Harry talking. Draco explained everything to them. Ron jumped up and slugged Draco in the face. Harry stood up and held Ron back so he wouldn't do it again.

"It's ok, Harry. I fully deserved that. Now, I need to change and get back down to Hermione. If Ron wants to beat the shit out of me later he can, but right now she needs us." Draco said as he changed into a pair of sweat pants and a wife beater. When Draco was finished changing. He, Harry, and Ron went back downstairs to take care of Hermione. She was still sitting in the same spot Draco had left her in.

"He's done quite a job on her. If she's not better by tomorrow I'm afraid we'll need to take her to St. Mungos." Lupin said. /p 

b Draco knelt back down in front of Hermione.

"I'm so sorry, baby. I really am. You mean everything to me Hermione. I never thought he'd hurt you tonight. I believed Snape and I shouldn't have." Draco said. Tears now filling his eyes. For the first time that night Hermione turned her head and looked Draco in the eye before turning back away from him again.

"This is killing me, Hermione. You being so afraid of _me_. Pulling away from me when I try to touch you and acting like I'm hurting you or something. God, I hate him for this!" Draco cried as he put his face onto Hermione's lap and rested it there for a few minutes before lifting it back up. Harry and Ron walked over to the couch. Ron sat on one side of Hermione while Harry sat on the other. Putting his arm around her.

"Love, Hermione. You've got to think of things you love." Harry said. Hermione nodded and looked back at Draco.

"If you want me to leave, I will." Draco said. Hermione shook her head 'no' and kept staring at Draco. "Do you want to go upstairs?" Hermione nodded. Draco picked her up and cradled Hermione in his arms.

"Would you please grab her shawl, Ron?" Draco asked. Ron picked up the fabric. /p 

b When Draco got to their bedroom. He sat Hermione down on the bed.

"We'll leave while you change…Here, I'll get out your pajamas for you." Draco said going to her trunk and pulling them out.

"C-can I wear one of your sweatshirts too?" Hermione asked weakly. Draco looked at her and smiled a little. She'd finally spoke to him.

"Anything, sweetie. Anything you want from me, it's yours." Draco replied going to his trunk and pulling out a grey sweatshirt. He took them over to Hermione and handed them to her. She set them on the bed and then wrapped her arms around Draco. He opened his mouth to speak, but she stopped him.

"Just hold me." Hermione whispered. Draco did as she asked and wrapped his arms around her. Harry and Ron were still in the room and didn't know what to do, but decided Draco and Hermione needed a few minutes alone. So they went to go wake Ginny and tell her what happened.

"I love you." Draco whispered, kissing the top of Hermione's head. She just nodded.

"Are you mad at me? Are we ok? Please say we are, Hermione. I love you so much. I swear I never meant for any of this to happen. I'm so sorry." Draco apologized for what seemed like the hundredth time that night. /p 

b When he didn't get a response. Draco tried pulling away so Hermione could get changed, but she wouldn't let him. Then he heard a sniff and realized Hermione was crying. From the sound of the sniff she'd been doing it for a while.

"Hermione?" Draco asked kissing her head again.

"I was just so scared tonight, I could hardly breathe…Even you were scary, but not as scary as him. You didn't even do anything. I felt so alone." Hermione explained.

"I'm sorry, I'll keep saying that forever if you want, but I couldn't do anything. It was a cruel punishment, and I've asked him over and over to leave you out of it." Draco replied.

"He's tried to do horrible tings to me, Draco! Don't you get that?" Hermione yelled, stepping back from him. "Do you have any idea how much it burns at night? Well that's how it felt tonight! I couldn't get away. I couldn't even move." Hermione cried. Draco couldn't, and didn't want to believe what he'd just heard.

"Are you sure he hasn't—"

"NO! Is that all you care about? No, Draco I still didn't let him. He hasn't been trying that lately. He's just tormenting me because he knows how bad it hurts every time he touches me." Hermione sat down on the bed. Draco was crying now too as he knelt down in front of her and took her hands.

"I can't change what's happened tonight Hermione, but you need to know he's punishing me not you, baby. We need to have Snape teach you occulemency. That's the only solution I can think of right now." Draco said. Hermione just nodded.

"I'm so scared, Draco."

"It's ok, baby. I'm scared too. I hated seeing you so scared tonight…Especially of me because I love you. Remember that's his weakness. If you want to end things I understand." Draco lifted her face to his and kissed Hermione's lips. "Is that what you want Hermione? Be honest."

"No, I don't want to end things with you. You warned me didn't you? I love you so much Draco." Hermione cried, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Thank God!" Draco sighed. "I don't know how I'd ever live with out you."

"I know." Hermione replied. "Me too."

"Why don't you change? A good night's sleep will do you good." Draco said standing up. He went out to the hallway while Hermione changed and found both Ron and Harry out there.

"She'll be ok." Draco informed them, wiping the tears from his face.

"She still wants to be with you?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, I don't know why though." Draco replied. For the first time that night he remembered Ron hitting him. He could even feel the soreness on his cheek where Ron's fist had landed. /p 

b They waited a few more minutes before going back in. Hermione was fully changed and laying in bed. Draco was all ready in his pajamas and crawled right in next to her. Wrapping his arms around Hermione and kissing her neck. Harry and Ron also crawled into their beds. Not really wanting to say anything. After Hermione heard their snores, she tapped Draco on his shoulder.

"Draco?" She whispered.

"Yeah?" Draco replied propping himself up on an elbow and looking at her.

"I can't sleep…I'm scared." Hermione looked at him, and knew he was too. Draco rubbed her arm and kissed her forehead.

"Look, the key to occulemency is closing your mind off. That's what he's using. Like he did with Harry and what he does with me. I'm not supposed to fight it when he does it, but you can." Draco explained. /p 

b Draco laid his head back down on the pillow and wrapped his arms around Hermione again. He brought his hand up to her cheek and stroking it gently before turning her face toward his and kissing her.

"I'll protect you, Hermione. I promise. I don't think I could stand that look on your face tonight ever again. I hated you being scared of me…You're my girlfriend, and you should feel safe around me." Draco said.

"I do normally. I don't know, there was just something different tonight. You looked so different. You were one of i them /i and under his control. I knew that even though you were trying to comfort me, that I was really alone because you're not supposed to go against him." Hermione explained. " I know that being with you means I'm going to have to go to those things. It's just going to be hard. I don't know if I'll ever get used to it, but I'll go and do anything for you, Draco."

"I know you will, Hermione. It's part of what makes you so great. Is your loyalty and how much you've stood by me. Even when it hurts you like tonight." Hermione rolled over onto her side and put her head on Draco's chest. Resting her arm over his stomach. While Draco wrapped both of his arms around her. Draco waited for Hermione to fall asleep before drifting off to sleep himself. /p 

b The rest of the week went by rather quickly. Pretty soon it was New Years Eve. Draco got permission from the Granger's and Weasley's to take Hermione somewhere special for the night. Mrs. Weasley's only requirement was that he have her home by 1:00AM. So he took her to London where there was a huge celebration going on. They stood there listening to the London Symphony playing and various singers getting on stage to perform their version of classic holiday tunes. Draco brought an extra blanket and wrapped it around Hermione to keep her warm as it was rather cold standing there. Not to mention a "bizarre blizzard" had occurred the night before. When the fireworks started going off close to midnight. Draco spun Hermione around to where she was facing him.

"Have you enjoyed yourself tonight?" Draco asked, kissing her.

"Very much...It's been amazing, Draco...Thank you." Hermione replied.

"You're very welcome." Draco leaned down again. Capturing Hermione's lips with his. She immediately parted her lips as Draco slid his tongue past them. The clock chimed twelve times as the grand finale of both the firework display and symphony's performance played out. Poppers were popping all over. People yelling and kissing all around them, but neither Hermione nor Draco noticed. They were wrapped up in there own moment as little snow flakes started falling from the sky.

"This is a perfect moment." Hermione said as they finally broke their kiss.

"True, but only because you're here. Happy New Years, Hermione." Draco whispered into her ear as he nibbled on her neck a little. /p 

b "I love you, Draco." Hermione whispered against his chest.

"I love you too. We should probably get back to the Burrow though. I promised Mrs. Weasley and your parents that I'd have you back by one. Thought we'd take the Knight Bus."

"Ok, that's fine." Hermione replied. "Is it going to happen soon? That really bad task you have to do?" Hermione asked. Draco sighed and stopped in his tracks.

"I don't know, Hermione. I wish I could tell you more, but I can't. Not now..." Draco answered caressing Hermione's cheek with his thumbs. "You wanna know what scares me the most?" Draco asked.

"What?"

"You not loving me anymore. I think about what I have to do all the time. Even now I can't help but think of how you might not love me anymore someday in the near future." draco looked at the ground. Hermione didn't say a word. She just kissed his fingers that were still on her face.

"Don't worry about that right now. I can't bare to think about those kinds of things. I can't ever imagine not loving you at this point."

"Really?" Draco asked lifting his head.

"Yeah...I just hope– " Hermione was cut off by Draco kissing her.

"Let's just drop it for now ok?"

"Ok, let's get back...I'm a little tired." Hermione replied. /p 

b When Draco and Hermione got back to the Burrow they went up stairs and went straight to the attic where they'd been told they were sleeping that night now that the twins, Bill, and Fleur had left. Harry was also staying in the attic with them, but Ron had opted to sleep in his room.

"Did you have fun?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, it was great." Hermione smiled.

"I'm going to shower ok?" Draco said.

"Ok." Hermione replied. "Wait, can I go change and brush my teeth first?" Hermione asked.

"Sure."

Hermione grabbed her pajamas and left for the bathroom so she could get ready for bed.

"Did you really have a good time or is she just lying because something happened?" Harry asked. He had gathered something wasn't quite right in the tone of Hermione's voice.

"Well it went very well until she started asking questions about my major task and wanting a hint as to when it's going to happen. Then I said something about what scares me the most. Just kind of downed the mood." Draco explained.

"That's too bad." Replied Harry.

"I know...The rest of the night was so perfect." Draco commented. /p 

b Hermione came back into the room a few minutes later. When Draco saw her, he went to his trunks and pulled out a pair of sweat pants. As he was walking out Hermione grabbed his arm gently to stop him.

"Draco are we ok?" Hermione asked.

"Of course...We're fine...I just don't understand why you had to go and ask me that. Tonight of all nights. I just really wanted the whole night to be happy after what happened on Christmas." Draco explained as he freed his arm from Hermione's grip and left to go take his shower. She looked over at Harry and let out a deep sigh as she walked over to the bed and crawled under the covers. Harry went and sat down on the edge of Hermione's bed.

"It'll be ok, Hermione. Draco will calm down and apologize to you I'm sure." Harry said.

"Thanks Harry, but he's right. I shouldn't have brought the subject up. Not tonight at least. I know he can't tell me anyways." Hermione replied.

"Are you ok?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I think I'm just a little tired."

"Ok, well I'm going to go climb back into bed. Harry said getting up and walking across the room.

"Good night, Harry. Happy New Year." Hermione said as she rolled onto her side so she was facing the wall. /p 

b By the time Draco got back into the room. It was filled with total silence. It appeared both Harry and Hermione were asleep. Draco walked over to the bed Hermione was sleeping in and crawled in next to her. He was feeling bad for nearly yelling at her before going to take his shower. He knew she hadn't meant for her one question to turn the rest of the night's mood into a somber one. Draco wrapped his arm around Hermione. His hand landing on the pillow, which was damp. He sat up a little so he could look at Hermione's face. It had tear stains on it, but she was asleep. Draco knew she'd cried herself to sleep.

"Hermione?" Draco said, shaking her awake. She rolled over onto her back and looked up at him.

"Look, I'm sorry for how I reacted earlier and for what I said." Draco apologized, kissing Hermione's nose. He could still taste some tears that had fallen on it during his short absence.

"It's ok...I deserved it. I know you can't answer those questions, and somewhere in the back of my mind I must have thought me asking a question like that tonight would ruin things. I didn't do it on purpose though. I'm sorry for ruining tonight for you." Hermione said. She tried rolling back onto her side, but Draco wouldn't let her.

"You didn't ruin the night. You have every right to ask me questions like that one. Even if I end up not being able to answer them. It at least brings them out in the open. I know that the holiday's coming to an end has you thinking about things like that because I have been thinking about them too." Draco explained as he kissed her. Hermione started laughing a little.

"What's so funny?" draco asked, smiling a little.

"Nothing really. I just realized you aren't wearing a shirt. I love how toned your torso and arms are." Hermione complimented him.

"Thanks...Really I just forgot to grab a shirt. I hate not wearing one. Leaves my Dark Mark out and visible for everyone to see."

"Yeah, under normal circumstances, but it's just us here. Us and Harry Everyone in this house knows your situation by now." Hermione said as she traced her hand up and down Draco's chest and arms.

"You don't' think it makes me look ugly?" Draco asked.

"Of course not, Draco. If it didn't have magical powers and hold a horrible meaning it'd just look like a plain muggle tattoo...Besides, I'd never think of you as ugly. You've never been ugly." Hermione replied. Draco smiled at Hermione's last comment and then bent down to kiss her. Running his hands up her shirt and toying with her breasts.

"I guess that'll be one good thing about going back to Hogwarts. We'll have my room all to ourselves again." Draco teased as he inched his fingers down Hermione's stomach and into her pants. Slipping one and then two fingers into her tight pussy. Working them in and out of her a couple times before withdrawing both fingers and bringing them up to his mouth so he could lick them clean.

"Tease." Hermione said, playfully slapping him on the chest. /p 

b Draco laid his head onto the pillow and started to fall asleep, but Hermione had other thoughts. She slipped her hand into the waistband of Draco's sweat pants and found his penis. Finding it semi-hard, but not for long as she began stroking it. Draco re-opened his eyes and looked at Hermione.

"Draco please?" She begged, causing him to chuckle a bit.

"Do you really want it? You can't wait two more days?" Draco asked as he kissed her and slipped his hand back under Hermione's shirt and rested it on her stomach.

"Yes, I want it. I can wait, but I don't want to." Hermione replied. Draco smiled.

"Who would've thought that someday I, Draco Malfoy, would have Hermione Granger begging me to fuck her." Draco teased.

"Draco..." Hermione whined. Draco started kissing her again. Slipping his tongue into her mouth and back out. Hermione followed every time. Slipping her tongue into Draco's mouth every time he pulled out of hers. Then he started helping Hermione kick off her pajama pants as he rolled them so he was on top of her. Setting his body between her legs and using his arms for leverage.

"Are you sure?" Draco teased some more. For her answer, Hermione ground her hips up against Draco and wrapped her legs around his waist. /p 

b That was all it took. Draco reached down between them. Unbuttoning the little buttons on his pants so his erection could poke out of the little hole in them. Draco slowly slid himself into Hermione's all ready very wet pussy. Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck and brought his body down closer to hers as Draco began thrusting in and out.

"Is this what you want?" Draco whispered into Hermione's ear as he left a little bite mark on her neck. "Or, would you rather it be like this?" Draco began thrusting in and out of Hermione harder and faster.

"Like this..." Hermione replied. "I love it when your pace is like this." Draco pounded into her a little harder, lifting Hermione's shirt a little and squeezing her breast.

"Just say it, baby. Tell me you like it when I fuck you. When I fuck you nice and hard." Draco ordered.

"You know I love it."

"Love what, Granger?"

"Ugh...This...You...Fucking me." Hermione whispered, her breath catching a bit. Draco loved hearing such a dirty word coming our of his Hermione's mouth. He leaned down and started kissing her as he kept his pace up. Hermione was now clawing at Draco's back and biting into his shoulder.

"Ah..." Draco gasped as she sent him over the edge.

"Hey!" Hermione said. "More." She pleaded, but Draco pulled out of her and started finger fucking her until she came on his fingers. Then he collapsed off to the side of Hermione. Wrapping his arms around her and kissing her on the shoulder.

"Did you really think I wasn't going to let you finish?" Draco asked.

'No, I knew you would." Hermione answered. /p 

u A/N 8-08-07: /u There, that's all the chapters I have typed up and finished. I need to work on re-formatting my other fic, "Protecting Ginny" and getting all the chapters I have of it up. After that though, I will type more of both of them and try to post a chapter a week or something.

The song I used in this chapter was "Take a Look Through My Eyes", by Phil Collins.


	7. Back to School

Chapter 7: Back to School

A couple days later they were all back at Hogwarts. At dinner the night of their return. Dumbledore wasn't there, but Professor McGonagall was and gave quite a long speech to all the students about co-mingling. Hermione and Draco were sitting at their own house tables They glanced over at each other when McGonagall started speaking.

"Welcome back to another term at Hogwarts. Professor Dumbledore is very sorry he could not be here tonight. However, he along with the rest of your teachers have expressed their concerns about all the dating, kissing, and sex that has started to happen right under our noses. Don't go looking at anyone either. This isn't just about one or two couples. I've seen more snogging at this school these past few years then ever before. I suppose it's just the times changing on us."

"Now, before your Holiday break started; we had a few particular incidences where someone felt they were in danger and went running to their boyfriend's dorm. They were found there the next morning. Then there was another incident where You-Know-Who was harassing that person and the only way he'd stop was if her protector was there."

"So, what we've come up with is this. We do not want to see any foul play or unwanted pregnancies happening, but we feel there's not a whole lot we can do other then try to keep you lot separated at night. If someone is having problems and the only way they feel or are protected is in their boyfriend or girlfriend's arms then how do we stop this?"

"The best solution we've come up with are the rules we had before. However, if someone does need to feel protected or is in danger only a member of the opposite sex can stop or make them feel better. Then they should feel free to go to them. That person will need to tell their Head of House that they are having someone sleep over. We are also asking you all to please use extreme caution when it comes to whether or not you're having sex. We strongly disapprove un-married sex in this school and we will continue this stance." Professor McGonagall finally finished. Most of the eyes in the Great Hall were now going from Hermione to Draco.

When everyone was excused to go to their houses and get a good nights sleep. Draco caught up with Hermione.

"I can't believe her. That speech wasn't about the rest of the school. It was about us." Hermione told Draco. He took her hands in his and kissed them.

"Don't worry about too much. I know for a fact that we aren't the only ones in this school having sex. Blaise and Daphne have been sneaking around for the past year." Draco replied trying to ease Hermione's mind.

"Well I think I'm going to try and sleep in my room. Can I have your cloak though just in case?" Hermione asked.

"Sure...I need to go work on my project tonight anyways. If not that then Snape may want to start some sort of special lessons. I'll talk to him about giving you Occulemency lessons too." Draco said. "Here, I'll walk you to the Fat Lady," Draco offered. Reaching out for Hermione's hand. She smiled softly and took it.

When they got to the Fat Lady's portrait. Draco kissed Hermione a couple times.

"See you later, then." She said as she gave the password and stepped through the portrait. Draco smiled to himself for a moment before realizing he needed to get back to reality. The reality of being a Death Eater.

Draco went up to the Room of Requirements. Paced the spot three times thinking of the room he needed, and went inside as it appeared. He saw the vanishing cabinet there in all it's old, rusty glory. It was pretty much fixed. Just needed a test run or two to make sure all the kinks were worked out. Draco hated that damn thing and vowed to re-break it and blast it into a million pieces as soon as he could. Deciding his plan for killing Dumbledore was what needed the most work. He went over to a desk Snape had set up for him and sat down. Looking at his notes. He'd all ready tried poisoning a necklace, causing the person who found it to end up at St. Mungo's. Hermione had been very distraught about that one, and asked him if he knew anything about it. Being afraid to tell her the truth, he lied and said it wasn't him. Potter on the other hand had not been so trusting, but never said a word because he didn't want to end up in a fight with Hermione. So now Draco needed a new approach.

Deep down Draco knew it would come down to him having to out-smart Professor Dumbledore. Easier said then done of course seems as how Dumbledore was no sissy, even being the old man that he was. He still had style and could kick the shit out of another Wizard, should he choose. Proving this point, Draco remembered hearing stories about the battle that had taken place at the Ministry of Magic during his fifth year. He and Hermione had just discussed what had happened there before Christmas break. Any Sorcerer who could nearly kick the crap out of Voldemort...or escape his killing curse deserved a LOT of respect. Of course Draco would only ever admit such things to one person...Hermione...His Hermione.

_What's she doing right now? Damn-it! I've only been here for an hour and I'm all ready missing her like crazy. I'm fucked...She's got some grip on this cold heart of mine. Why her? Why the Mudblood who I hated for so long...No, don't call her a Mudblood. She's Hermione...My girlfriend._ Draco found himself thinking about Hermione instead of doing what he was supposed to be. _How to do this...How to do this...God, Hermione looked great today...So pretty..._

Draco was finding it harder and harder to concentrate. His thoughts about Hermione went from being innocent, little _Oh how I love her so much_ thoughts to dirty and even nasty ones like _I can't wait until I get to shag her again...Her naked body on top of mine, riding me nice and hard._ He decided to not stop those thoughts...Against his better judgement of course. Soon Draco found his hand sliding into his trousers and rubbing his now very hard penis. He was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't even hear Snape come in and felt redness filling his cheeks as Draco heard a cough. Thankfully, his shirt was covering enough of his pants to where snape couldn't have noticed what he was doing...hopefully.

"Sorry, Professor...I just dozed off for a minute or two," Draco apologized.

"Well stop! You don't have time to be daydreaming Mr. Malfoy...I'm not risking my neck for you to be doing that. I suggest you take a walk...clear your mind and then return and work some more. Wh at have you even gotten accomplished?" Snape reached out and grabbed the parchment that had been in front of Draco. Seeing a bunch of doodles on it that looked like H's.

"PATHETIC! That's what you are, Mr. Malfoy. Get yourself together and start coming up with a real fail-proof plan that doesn't include poisoning a necklace that you knew damn well Dumbledore would never receive. BEFORE the Dark Lord gets too impatient." Snape growled.

" Why the Hell am I pathetic? Just because I'm in love with someone and trying to have a life of my own?" Draco asked, trying to keep his calm about him.

"You're pathetic because you're up here supposed to be working on how to kill Albus Dumbledore, but instead you're mind is so clouded with thoughts of Miss Granger that you can't even let them stop long enough to work on this...It's important, Draco." Snape retorted.

Draco sighed, " I don't want to do this...I just want _her _to be ok."

"Well too bad because you're all ready committed to it, and you know that. There's no backing out once you decide to become a Death Eater. The only way out is through death." Snape reminded him, "Also, we're going to be starting the lessons the Dark Lord has asked me to give you tomorrow," he finished before storming out of the room.

Draco shook his head. Snape was right. He needed to clear his thoughts of Hermione and focus on what he HAD to get done before the end of the school year. The last thing he wanted was for Snape to end up dead because of him...For anyone to end up dead because of him for that matter. So Draco got up from the chair he was sitting in and left. He wandered around the castle for an hour or two before finding himself in the Gryffindor common room. Shaking his head, not fully understanding how he ended up there, but knowing he couldn't very well leave now as a couple dozen eyes were now fixed upon him. Except for the pair he wanted to see most. Hermione's...She, Potter and Weasley were over by the fire place. Hermione was reading a book while Harry had appeared to have fallen asleep.

Draco was shocked Hermione hadn't noticed him standing there yet as he started walking toward her.

"Hey," Draco said. Hermione finally looked up from her book and Harry jolted awake.

"Hi...I didn't expect you to come back tonight." Hermione replied as she set her book down.

"I did a few things, but then Snape came in and told me to take a walk to clear my mind. I ended up in front of the Fat Lady. He wants to start our lessons tomorrow." Draco explained. Hermione stood up and gave Draco a soft, warm hug.

"Do you need to talk?" Hermione asked. She could tell Draco was in a bit of a bad mood.

"I want to, but I can't. I wish he'd just leave us alone." Draco whispered. Not wanting to be overheard by anyone.

"You be careful tonight too, ok? I bad talked the Dark Lord a little in front of Snape." Draco cautioned Hermione.

"I will be." Hermione assured him.

"I really don't like you being alone at night." Draco said as he kissed her. "Worries your poor boyfriend." Draco kissed her again. Ignoring all the stares and whispering around them.

"I'll be fine, Draco. You know if I have any problems or get scared I'll come to you. I've never hesitated in doing that, have I?" Hermione replied.

"Yeah, I guess," Draco said. Hermione kissed him a couple more times. "I'd better get going before Snape gets pissed. Sure you don't want to come stay the night?" Draco asked.

"I'm sure. I'll see you tomorrow in class."

"Fine, the password is 'Glory'," Draco whispered into Hermione's ear. Kissing her neck a couple times.

"Thanks...Love you." She said, kissing him quickly.

"Love you too." Draco replied before leaving.

The next morning, Draco wasn't at breakfast. Hermione's first class was Arithmancy. Draco's was History of Magic, which he hated with a passion.

Their next class was Potions with Professor Slughorn. Harry was planning on asking him about Horcruxes. So Draco and Hermione sat wit him. Draco wasn't sure what was more shocking to people. Him and Hermione sitting together or the fact that it looked like Draco and Harry were almost friends. Which, they weren't. Draco couldn't stand the little do-gooder. He just put on a show to please Hermione. Harry, he figured was pretty much doing the same as was Ron.

All through their classes that day Hermione and Draco held hands. Sometimes he would run his fingers through her hair. At the end of the day, it was time for Draco to go for his lesson with Professor Snape. He'd been dreading this moment all day and decided to snog Hermione a little in a dark hall way near Snape's classroom.

"You're procrastinating," Hermione smiled in between kisses.

"So..." Draco pulled back and ran a hand up the front of Hermione's school uniform. Squeezing her breasts in his hand.

"The sooner you get it over with, the sooner we can finish this," she said. Playfully stroking him through his trousers. Only to hear Draco groan in agreement.

"Fine, take my back pack, would you?"

"Sure," Hermione said taking the bag from him. "I'll be in your room doing homework...is that ok?"

"Mhm...Kiss me one more time...Show me what I have to look forward to," Draco cocked an eye brow. Hermione rolled her eyes before kissing him nice and slow. Thrusting her tongue into his mouth and sucking on his bottom lip a bit.

Draco reluctantly pulled away from Hermione's embrace and went to Snape's office. Tapping the door with his knuckles.

"Come in, Mr. Malfoy," Snape called to him. Draco entered the room where he saw a large wardrobe. It looked like what they used to learn about Boggarts their third year.

"Sir," he greeted the professor.

"It's not a Boggart per say, Draco. You will need to kill who ever walks out of it. It will seem like they are real, but they're not. They're false. We'll be practicing with this until you can get all the way up to Dumbledore. The Dark Lord wants to make sure you're still capable of killing someone. That Miss Granger hasn't clouded that part of you. He needs to know you're still loyal to him and the Pureblood world. Even though your previous actions so far this year show different. He must not know you've had any change of heart."

Draco nodded and readied his wand in his hand.

"Ready?" Snape asked.

"Yes, Sir."

Professor Snape flicked his wand out at the wardrobe. Out came Bellatrix Lestrange. Draco's aunt. He'd always liked her a lot up until the past year or so when he realized just how evil she really was. Not to mention she'd do anything for Lord Voldemort. She loved him more then anyone. She'd told Draco so at Christmas the year before, not that he hadn't all ready gathered that information from her actions around the Dark Lord. She practically worshiped the guy.

"Avada Kadavra," Draco said, pointing his wand to her. A green flick of light hitting her square in the chest. He watched as she disappeared.

"Good job, Mr. Malfoy...next."

The next person to walk out was Narcissa Malfoy...Draco's mother. He loved her terribly and would do anything to protect her and keep her safe. Although she didn't necessarily deserve that from him. She'd always spoiled him and done anything she could to keep him out of harms way. She also kept him away from both his parents. Giving him loads of toys and treats so he wouldn't bother them. Even his own huge, bedroom was proof of that. Still, she was the one who had given birth to him, nursed him as a baby, and she was his mother.

"Av...Avada Kadavra," he shouted. A tear trickling down as she disappeared just like his Aunt had.

On down the line people walked out and Draco killed them. Whether he wanted to or not. His father, Potter, Weasley, Snape, Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy, Blaise, Wormtail, Voldemort, and finally the one person he knew he would never be able to kill in any form. Real or false. Stepped out. Hermione Granger. She walked towards him. Draco just looked at Snape.

"What the Hell? I can't kill her...No, I won't!" Draco shouted, dropping to his knees. Trying to calm himself. He didn't need to break down in tears in front of Snape. He'd really think of him as a sissy if that happened. Draco had become a pathetic excuse of a Pureblood, and he knew it. Falling in love with Hermione had shown him things he never thought were possible. Made him felt things he'd never felt.

"Fine, until next time." Snape shrugged, disappointment written all over his face. "You're excused."

Draco hung his head down and left. Going straight back to his room. He needed to be reassurance his girlfriend was ok. When he got to his room, he saw Hermione had fallen asleep while waiting for him. She was on her stomach, still wearing her uniform. The skirt of it riding up just enough to make his heart skip a beat. Draco went over to the bed and sat on the edge. Debating whether or not to wake her up. He was perfectly content with just sitting there watching her sleep.

Hermione felt the mattress shift and woke up. When she opened her eyes and shifted her head a bit. Hermione saw Draco sitting there. Just watching her, which made her feel a little strange for some reason. She sat up and kissed his cheek as she wrapped her arms around his waist, and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Are you ok, Draco?" Hermione asked. Draco nodded slightly. Then Hermione saw a tear roll down his cheek. "What's wrong? Did something happen during your meeting with Snape?"

"Sort of...I couldn't finish the lesson. Now he's going to probably end up making me do it with you standing there," Draco replied. Only confusing Hermione even more. "You'll have to stand there with me until I can do what I'm supposed to...And do it right. Then you'll leave while I finish," Draco was careful not to say more then Hermione was allowed to know at the moment.

For the life of her, Hermione couldn't figure out what could be so bad with her there watching. Whatever it was really had Draco upset. She kissed his cheek again and reached down for his hands.

"It's ok, Draco. You know I'll do anything for you," She said softly.

"That's what makes it that much harder," Draco replied looking over at her as his hands played with her fingers. "You're going to think terrible of me after all this. You might even be scared of me again. I just can't take that look again."

"V– I mean _he's_ not going to be there is he?"

"No, the Dark Lord shouldn't be there. But I am having to act on his orders and since I couldn't complete my lesson today, he's probably going to punish me," Draco explained.

"...and it all has something to do with me?" Hermione asked. Draco nodded as he slid his shoes off and crawled onto his bed. Laying his head on one of the big, fluffy pillows. Hermione slid up next to him and began running her fingers through his soft hair.

As Hermione was playing with Draco's hair. She leaned down to kiss his forehead, and then brought her hand down to his face. Leaning down again and kissing him softly.

"I should probably go to my room now...or at least back to Gryffindor Tower," Hermione suggested. Sitting herself back up. She went to crawl off the bed, but Draco stopped her.

"Hermione, please don't go. Stay here with me tonight?" Draco asked.

"We've both got class in the morning...I don't want to get us– "

"In trouble? Hermione don't even go there. You've been sneaking in here at night since what, November? On school nights even and no one will think you're a slut. You've only shagged me." Draco interrupted.

"Were you just?"

"Oh come off it. I read one thought. I wanted to know why you really didn't want to stay here," Draco defended himself.

"I don't have any pajamas down here. Can I at least go change?"

"I don't want you out of my sight or arms tonight. You'll understand soon enough. You can wear one of my t-shirts and a pair of my boxers."

"It's a bit cold for shorts."

"So, wear my pants then. I don't care, Hermione. Just as long as you stay here!" Draco snapped, his temper getting the best of him. "I can even start a fire if you want." He glanced over at the fireplace in his Prefect's quarters.

"Fine, I'll stay," Hermione finally gave in.

Draco sat himself up and crawled off of his bed. Going to his trunk and pulling out a pair of pants and a plain, white t-shirt.

"Here, I'll go tell Snape you're staying in here while you change. The restroom is down the hall, and to the right. There's some fresh toothbrushes in one of the drawers and toothpaste by the sink." Draco said as he handed Hermione the clothes.

"Ok." Hermione replied. _He's lucky I love him so much._ Draco heard her thinking. _Especially after he yelled at me. Ugh, quit, Hermione. You know it's not Draco's fault._

"Ok, we'll I'll be back in a few minutes or so." Draco said, kissing the top of Hermione's head.


	8. Pansy Part 1

_**A/N 1: **This chapter is titled Pansy Part 1 because she is a nasty little bitch in this story, haha. She will be showing up trying to ruin things for Draco and Hermione a few times. For both selfish reasons(she wants Draco all to her self . . . What girl wouldn't right?), and because Voldemort tells her to test the strength of Draco and Hermione's relationship. _

_Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoy this next chapter of "Forbidden Fruit."_

_**A/N 2:** Sorry it's taken me so long to update. It's getting harder and harder to find time to type everything up. I am working on it though, I promise. Also, I've decided to split chapters a little so they aren't so long. This one and the next one I type up(I've got nearly the whole story written, just not typed up yet) will have quite a bit of Hermione/Draco/Pansy drama in it. Which actually is just all resolving itself in the chapter I've just written. So she's a major hindrance to Draco and Hermione's relationship for quite sometime. Well, her and Voldemort of course. _

**Krista**

**Chapter 8: Pansy Part 1**

After Draco left the room and shut the door behind him, Hermione stripped out of her

uniform and into the pair of sweats and t-shirt Draco had handed her. Then she went to the bathroom he told her about to change. It was here she ran into Pansy Parkinson, who was in a rather particular mood.

"You know, it used to be me who slept in Draco's bed at night. I bet I rocked his world more then you'll ever be able to, Mudblood." Pansy laughed, "You know I loved it when he was in his Death Eater robes. Sexy as hell . . . I think it's what turned me on the most."

Hermione was doing her best to ignore Pansy. She knew she was just trying to get the best of her.

"You'll never amount to anything, Mudblood. Your grimy-ass will never be enough for _my _Draco. He'll always come back–"

"Pansy, what the Hell are you talking about? Why the fuck are you telling Hermione all these lies?" Draco asked as he walked into the bathroom. He'd gone back to his room and wondered why Hermione wasn't back yet. He decided to go look for her and heard Pansy's voice coming from the restroom he'd told Hermione to use.

"Just explaining the difference between me and this _filthy_ Mudblood . . . How you'll always wish it were my tunnel your python was in," Pansy said. Licking her lips and walking up to Draco.

She tried sliding her hand down to his groin, but he pushed her away as he saw Hermione run out of the room.

"Pansy, stay the fuck away from me . . . and Hermione! I don't care who the fuck you have orders from! Don't you go fuckin' with Hermione!", Draco yelled, pushing her away.

"Draco, you know I love it when you play rough," Pansy growled bouncing back onto him. "What, little Draky? Still can't say no to me can you? No matter how _in love_ you are with that Mudblood." Pansy purred into his ear, licking it. She grabbed his hand and placed it onto her breast. Then she moved it down to his cock. Finding it all ready hard as she squeezed it. Draco forced himself back out of it. He knew what Pansy was trying to do and why. Pushing her away once more, causing her to fall backwards onto her fat ass. Draco turned on his heels and went to go find Hermione.

Draco knew where to look for Hermione. The same bathroom they'd first made love in. He went there, but Hermione wasn't there. So he went to Gryffindor Tower. Harry, Ron, Lavender, Dean, Ginny, and Seamus were all in the Gryffindor common room . . . but no Hermione.

"Have any of you seen Hermione?" Draco asked.

"No . . . Hasn't been here all night," Ginny answered. Draco let out a sigh. _Where else would she have gone?_ He thought.

"Potter, do you have that deal on you?" Draco asked. Not wanting to say map. Harry stood up and pulled out what appeared to be a piece of old parchment paper.

"Come on let's go somewhere a little more private," Harry said as he started leading Draco to the boys dormitory. When they got to his four-post bed. Harry pulled out his wand and tapped the piece of parchment paper. "I solemnly swear I'm up to no good." The piece of parchment turned into a map of Hogwarts. Showing each and every person location within the castle. Harry started studying the hundreds of dots and names on the map. Draco looking over his shoulder as he did.

"What happened anyway?" Harry asked. Draco told him about everything that had happened after his lesson with Professor Snape.

"She's stubborn, it might take her a while . . . but she'll forgive you." Harry smiled, " Well, she's sitting in the Great Hall at our house's table."

"Thanks," Draco replied.

Draco made his way toward the Great Hall. Checking his watch as he ran. He had an hour before curfew. When he finally reached the doors to the Great Hall. There at the Gryffindor table all by herself with a cup in her hands and a tea pot in front of her was Hermione. She'd taken off the necklace Draco gave her for Christmas and set it on the table in front of her. He could see it's diamond sparkling from where he stood. Hermione felt someone near her and looked up to see Draco standing in the doorway. He noticed her face shrivel up as she looked away.

Draco walked to the table she was sitting at and sat down in the seat across from her.

"If you want, you can yell at me. I fully deserve it," Draco offered. Hermione shrugged her shoulders. "I pushed Pansy away, Hermione. I admit it's hard for me to resist her sometimes, but I swear I haven't slept with her or anyone else since I started going out with you. I haven't done ANYTHING with anyone else, and I don't want to." Draco said picking up the tea pot and pouring some more tea into Hermione's cup.

"I just . . . you treated me like crap tonight, Draco. How you made me stay in your room . . . yelled at me, and then she came along. It just made things worse," Hermione replied.

"I'm sorry . . . I wasn't meaning to snap or force you into staying in my room tonight . . . I just really needed to hold your body and feel your warmth . . . I needed to feel your love after my lesson with Snape . . . I hate what I'm having to do in there. Even if it isn't real during the lessons and it's because of you, Hermione." Draco smiled softly, "You've changed me."

"Why does this crap always happen to us? Why can't we just have at least one drama-free week?" Hermione asked.

"I think we both know the answer to that. You're dating a Death Eater who is deeply and truly in love with Harry Potter's Mudblood friend." Draco said, using air quotes for the Mudblood part.

Hermione looked up and gave a little smile to Draco.

"Like I've said before . . . If it's too much for you, or you're not wanting to deal with this shit anymore. You can back out, Hermione. It's going to get worse before it gets better. It'd tear me to pieces if you chose to back out, but I'd understand it," Draco said. A tear falling from the bottom of his face.

"I don't want to back out," Hermione said softly as she toyed with the cup in front of her.

"Good," Draco replied. Reaching over to her hands. "Let's go to bed."

Hermione stood up and went up to Draco who was waiting for her. He took her hand in his and they walked back to his room. Pansy was no where insight, but Blaise Zabini was.

"Yeah, Draco! Tap that Mudblood!" Blaise called as Draco and Hermione went to Draco's room. Draco turned around and glared at Blaise.

"Fuck you! Don't ever call my girlfriend a Mudblood again!" Draco shot back.

"She really does have you trained like a good little House Elf don't she?" Blaise taunted.

"Blaise, shut your fucking mouth before I shut it for you! You'd be so lucky as to find a witch like Hermione."

"So she's a good shag then? Can I give her a go?" That was the last straw for Draco. He tried lunging after Blaise, but Hermione held him back.

"Draco, he's not worth it . . . Just ignore him," Hermione said. Gently kissing his lips. Draco looked at her and then back at Blaise. He was going to beat the shit out of Blaise until Hermione pulled his face back to hers and kissed him again.

"Go ahead and drag your name into the mud, Draco!" Blaise laughed. Draco tried to pull away from Hermione again, but she wouldn't let him. She kept on kissing him. Putting her hands in his and walking him backwards until they were back in his room. Then she pulled away and went over to the bed. Pulling the covers back a little and slipping between them.

"He has no fucking right to talk to you like that, Hermione. I'm going to beat his ass. I'm sick of people acting as if you're beneath them . . . You're smarter, prettier, and better then any of those pureblood gits will ever be," Draco ranted. Hermione simply put her finger to her lips.

"Sh . . . Just come to bed and forget about them," she said. Draco slipped off his shoes, socks, jeans, and shirt. Leaving only his boxers on as he crawled under the covers next to Hermione. She rolled over onto her side to face him. Kissing him softly and running her fingertips up and down his arm.

"Thank you," Hermione said after kissing Draco a second time. "Too bad we've got to keep the door open and so many people are still up."

"That's ok. I really just want to hold you all night. I missed last night," Draco replied. Wrapping his arms around Hermione's waist. Sliding his hand up her shirt a little.

"Mm . . . I missed this bed. It's way too comfy . . . " Hermione said as she rolled onto her back and stretched out a bit. Draco rolled with her a bit. Laying his head on the pillow next to hers and pulling her closer to him. Resting his hand on her stomach.

"I love you," Draco said kissing her neck. Then he realized she was all ready asleep. He kissed her once more before allowing himself to fall asleep as well.

It was late Friday night the week after school had started back up. Draco and Hermione had, had no more problems that week. Draco hadn't even had another lesson with Snape. The professor had cancelled the ones they'd arranged previously. Not having to worry about getting up anytime soon. Draco and Hermione were fast asleep, and curled up in each others arms. Draco was dreaming a peaceful dream when he felt his side of the bed shift.

Draco opened his eyes and looked at Hermione. She was still fast asleep in his arms. He lifted her a bit and sat up. He came nearly face to face with Pansy.

"Look, Pans-"

"Don't worry . . . I just want to talk a bit," Pansy interrupted.

"I knew there'd be a problem with the no shutting doors rule this lousy school made," Draco sighed. "Talk, but I swear to Merlin if you cause any more problems between me and Hermione. I'll hex you to Kingdom come." Draco said softly, looking over at Hermione to make sure she was still asleep. He shifted her in his arms so it was more comfortable and began lazily running his fingers through her hair. Then he turned his focus back to Pansy.

"Why have you changed so much for a Mudblood?"

"I haven't changed for a 'Mudblood'. I've changed because of _Hermione_ who's smarter then most pureblood's I know," Draco replied.

"Is she really a better shag then me? Don't you miss me . . . what we had?"

It's different' with Hermione then it was with you. With Hermione, it can be gentle or rough, but it's never too rough. I've never had to dominate her and she's never had to me. There's more love and compassion involved. If you've noticed, we don't fuck every day, and that's fine with both of us. We're happy just being able to spend time with each other," Draco explained.

"With you, Pansy it was always rough. When I was with you, I was a much different person. Our personalities matched and it showed whenever we fucked. We'd do it anywhere we wanted, and be as rough as we knew how. I was a very mean person then . . . I was so full of my self. Jealous and angry all the time. Back then I wanted nothing more then to become a Death Eater. Until I was actually forced to become one. From the second I performed my first killing curse on someone. I hated it, and I wanted to change."

"Do you miss the roughness?" Pansy asked.

"Sometimes but I can pound Hermione fast and hard. I know that, she likes a bit of roughness. Now, I would never try say anal or any of that freaky shit you and I used to do. I'd never allow myself to be too rough with her. Or to hurt her."

"You miss it all, Draco. I can see it in your eyes. Not to mention you've got quite a tent there."

"Perhaps sometimes, a btu I love Hemline more then I ever did you. With you it was only about sex. With Hermione it's more then that. There's love and an actual relationship . . . Of course I have an erection. Were talking about sex. Any bloke would have the same reaction as me. I've always been sexually charged and you know that," Draco said. "And anyway aren't you with Goyle?"

"Yeah, but he's stupid and really sucks in bed. I need _you_ Draco . . . I want _your_ cock."

"Well you can't have me. I'm Hermione's for as long as she'll have me," Draco said.

"You'll give in eventually. I know you want to fuck like we used to," Pansy smiled. Getting up from the bed.

"Don't hold your breath, Pans . . . I have all I need right here," Draco replied as he kissed the back of Hermione's head.

"The Dark Lord will change that son enough," Pansy finished before leaving Draco's room.

She didn't go far though. She stayed just close enough to where she could listen and watch Draco and Hermione's actions. It was her job to watch them and test the strengths and weaknesses of their relationship.

As soon as Pansy left, Draco rolled onto his side and kissed the back of Hermione's neck. Then he noticed her eyes flutter open. They didn't look like she'd just woken up.

"Hey . . . " Draco said, rolling Hermione so she was on her back looking up at him. She wasn't crying or mad from the looks of it. "How much did you hear?"

"Enough," Hermione smiled. Bringing her hand up to Draco's face.

"Seriously . . . How long have you been awake?"

"Since you started stroking my hair. I thought maybe you were hinting at something, but then I heard Pansy's voice. I tried to fall back asleep but I just couldn't. So I just pretended I was," Hermione explained. "Are you mad?"

"No, not at all. I didn't tell her anything I didn't want you to hear. I told her the truth. Exactly ow I felt about things," Draco replied. Leaning down to kiss Hermione. He was still quite turned on from his conversation with Pansy. Yes, he missed their raw fuck sessions. He might have changed quite a bit over the past few months, but he was still Draco Malfoy.

Draco started grinding his pelvis into Hermione's leg as he continued kissing her. Bringing his hand up to her face and tried pulling her closer as his tongue darted in and out of her mouth. Stroking her tongue, swirling around it, and then bringing his tongue back into his own mouth. Draco's hands started roaming Hermione's body. Traveling from her face to her shoulder. Massaging it a little. Continuing down to her breasts, squeezing and toying with each one through the fabric of the t-shirt she was wearing. Then he let his hands move all the way down to Hermione's pajama pants. Untying and loosening the drawstring on them before slipping his hand inside and cupping her mound in his hand. Sliding his middle finger up and down her slit. Noticing how wet Hermione was.

"Such a wet little girl tonight," Draco whispered against her neck. Nipping at it a bit before getting up on his knees. Sliding four fingers into the waistband of Hermione's pants. "Hips up," Draco urged. Hermione did as he asked and lifted her hips up. Allowing Draco to slide her pants down and off of her. "Sit up," he continued.

"But– we'll get caught."

"No we want. Come on, you can put your top back on after I'm done with you...I want you naked, Granger," Draco half demanded.

Hermione hesitated for a second before sitting up and slipping the shirt up and over her head. Draco quickly stood up and removed the boxers he was wearing. Shivering a little as the coldness of the room rolled through his body. Then he laid down next to Hermione. Kissing her again. Roaming her body with his hands a little before moving to position his pelvis between her legs. Hermione stopped him as he was attempting this.

"Draco, wait," Hermione breathed.

"Hermione..." Draco whined as he laid his head down next to Hermione's, and turned her face towards his. His penis was so hard now he thought it might break in half. "I want you," he whined again as he rubbed his hard-on against her leg.

"I know but I feel like it's just because of Pansy and the conversation you were having with her...You miss what she–" Hermione was cut off by Draco kissing her.

"I'd be lying to you if I said that conversation and the thoughts she filled my head with didn't excite me...It did," Draco started. Choosing his words carefully. Kissing Hermione again before continuing, "but trust me when I say it's only you I want..." Draco took her hand and guided it to his aching erection. Holding her hand on it, "This, Hermione Granger, is all yours...All because of you and how much the thought of fucking you senseless arouses me."

Draco kissed her once more before attempting to position himself at her entrance again. This time he succeeded, and slowly slid his cock into her. "...and this...this is all yours...you have no idea how much my cock belongs to you," Draco said as he leaned his head down to kiss Hermione's shoulder. As he kissed it, he began moving in and out of her warm hole at a rapid pace.

"I only want to fuck _you_...Only your tight pussy I want clenched around me." Draco said, licking her neck and then moving his mouth to hers. "Only your lips I want to kiss." Moving his head down to her breasts. Taking each nipple into his mouth one at a time.

Draco started thrusting harder and faster.

"Only your moans I want to hear. Your name I want to call out..."

The next morning, Hermione woke up and rolled over onto her back. Stretching out her

legs and arms, before looking over at Draco who was also laying on his back. Only he looked like he'd been awake for a while.

"Hi," Hermione said, still sounding a little sleepy.

"Sleep good?" Draco asked, rolling onto his side and propping himself up on his elbow.

"Very," Hermione nodded.

"Good," Draco smiled. Leaning down to kiss his girlfriend.

"Today's Saturday, right?" Hermione asked. Draco nodded his head 'yes'. "Good," Hermione sighed. Rolling onto her side and laying her head on Draco's chest. Wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Tired?" Draco asked, hugging Hermione as he wrapped his arms around her. Kissing the side of her neck.

"A little...I'm hungry too, though," Hermione replied.

"Well, why don't we go down and eat. Then, after that we can come back here and just lounge around...have a lazy day," Draco suggested.

"Sounds like a plan," Hermione said, drawing back from Draco and reaching over the side of the bed for her pants. Putting them on after she found them.

Draco got out of bed and quickly put on a pair of sweat pants and a sleeveless t-shirt. Hermione slowly crawled out of bed and stretched some more.

"Brr..." Hermione shivered.

"Here," Draco said, pulling out a hooded, fleece jacket and handing it to her.

"Thanks, I didn't think of grabbing a sweatshirt last night when I brought down my pajamas."

"It's no problem..Although, I think I may need to buy some more sweatshirts and things next time there's a trip to Hogsmead," Draco joked.

"I'll send the ones you've lent me to laundry and then I'll give them–" Hermione started saying, but was interrupted by Draco kissing her.

"I was just joking."

"I know, but I should still return them. If nothing else so you don't run out of shirts to lend me," Hermione replied.

When they were ready. Draco and Hermione walked down to the Great Hall and got their trays of food. Hermione got waffles with some bacon and toast. While Draco got plain old bacon and eggs.

"Where do you want to sit? Slytherin or Gryffindor?" Hermione asked.

"Gryffindor," Draco answered quickly.

"Really?"

"I'm sick of Slytherin right now," Draco told her as they sat down across from Ginny and Lavender.

"Scar Head and the Weasel still in bed?" Draco asked the two girls in front of him. Trying to ignore all the strange looks coming his way.

"They probably won't be up for a couple more hours," Ginny replied.

"I suppose Won-Won will be down around lunch or so," Lavender said. Draco had to turn his head and couch in order to keep himself from laughing.

"I think they're going down to see Hagrid a little later if you want to go with them, Hermione," Ginny suggested.

"Oh...I haven't been down to see Hagrid in ages. I think I will ask if I can tag along, want to come with, Draco?" Hermione asked.

"There goes our lazy day," Draco laughed. "I don't really want to go, but you can. I have a few things I can do while you're down there. If nothing else I can go find Crabbe and Goyle. It's been almost too long since I've tortured the two morons."

"Ok, well I need to go get ready for the day, then. Do you want to come to Gryffindor Tower with me?"

"Nah, I think I've shocked enough of you for now by sitting at your table. Sitting in your common room with you not there might cause someone to have a heart attack. Just come find me in the Slytherin common room when you're done," Draco said. Seeing Hermione frown a little.

Hermione went to shower and get dressed. While Draco went to the Slytherin common room. He really didn't feel like doing anything that day and decided he'd just wear his sweats all day.

After her shower, Hermione ran into Ron and Harry in the Gryffindor common room while on her way up to the girl's dormitory to finish getting ready.

"Hey," Hermione greeted them both.

"Oh now you decide you're going to speak to us?" Ron asked.

"I always talk to you two, I've just had a lot going on this week. I'm sorry for not spending more time with you both," Hermione apologized.

"It's ok, Hermione. We've just missed you. We're used to having you around all the time. Not to mention we've actually had to do our OWN homework," Harry said. Joking about the last bit.

"I've missed you too...I heard you're going down to visit Hagrid today. Thought I mihght go with you," Hermione smiled.

"Really? That would be awesome!" Ron said, hugging her.

"Ok, then," Hermione giggled.

"We're going after we get done eating," Harry told Hermione.

"Ok, let me go tell Draco real quick, and then I'll meet you in the Great Hall...Don't leave without me!" Hermione said as she hurried up stairs.

When Hermione got ot her trunk. She pulled out a pair of blue jeans and a brown sweater. Then she grabbed her black boots and quickly changed before pulling her hair back into a ponytail.

When Hermione was finished getting ready. She went back down to the Slytherin dungeons, so she could update Draco on her plans for that day with Ron and Harry.

"Python," Hermione said to the slytherin portrait. It opened for her and she walked past it and into their large, stone-walled common room.

Draco was sitting on his favorite, big, leather couch. Working on what appeared to be homework. There were several other Slytherin's there as well, and they all looked up when Hermione came through the portrait. Making her feel as if she had three heads instead of just one.

When Draco saw Hermione, he put down his book and went over to greet her.

"Hey," Draco said. Pulling her into him for a kiss.

"Hi," Hermione replied. Kissing him a couple more times. "So, I came to tell...or rather talk to you about plans."

"Talk away," Draco said. Leaning his head down and nibbling on her neck a little.

"Harry and Ron are eating and then we're going down to visit Hagrid," Hermione explained.

"Sounds good, I probably won't go too far from that couch you saw me sitting on when you came in. I've decided to catch up on some homework before it gets the best of me."

"I have homework I need to work on in the library tomorrow," Hermione said. Sounding much too happy about having homework.

"You're crazy, how can you like homework so much?" Draco asked.

"I just love learning. I always have," Hermione answered.

After talking to Draco for a few more minutes and kissing him good-bye. Hermione went to the Great Hall. Where she said she'd meet Ron and Harry, so they could walk down to Hagrid's hut together.

"Ready?" Hermione asked as she got to the nearly empty Gryffindor table.

"We've _been_ ready...You took forever," Ron replied as he and Harry stood up from the table.

When they got to Hagrid's hut. Harry knocked on the door. After hearing sounds of pans and pots dropping from inside, and Fang barking. Hagrid finally opened the door to greet them. Fang jumped up and licked Ron's face.

"Though' migh' be yeh three," Hagrid said. Gesturing for the trio to come inside. "Wan' some tea?"

"Sure," all three responded in unison.

"Sorry we haven't been down lately, Hagrid," Harry apologized.

"It's been a fairly busy year so far," Ron added.

"Eh', it's all righ'. I know i's' not yeh' fault. Yeh all love me," Hagrid replied as he set their cups of tea down in front of them.

"How's Aragog doing, Hagrid?" Hermione asked. He'd sent a letter earlier in the year. Saying the huge spider was ill.

"Not so good. He's gettin' a better though I s'pose," Hagrid replied staring blankly into space. "Are you still seeing Malfoy, 'Ermione?"

"Yes," Hermione smiled.

"Yer bein' careful though, righ'?"

"Of course, Hagrid," Hermione replied sweetly.


	9. Pansy Tries to Play

_**AN 1:**_ _My husband actually took care of our daughter long enough last weekend for me to sit here and type up a couple chapters today. I'm mostly focusing on this story right now, because I'm almost finished with writing it. Then I'll finish typing up what I have of __**Protecting Ginny**__**Captured Hearts**__, and __**Never Perfect**__. I'm also playing around with another fic, called __**Watching You**__. It's another Dramione story. _There will also most definitely be a sequel to **Forbidden Fruit**. After I get all of what I have typed and posted. I will start posting updates on a more regular basis.

_**A/N 2: **While I didn't get very many reviews so far. The ones I did get were exactly the type I was looking for. I wanted readers to HATE Pansy by the end of the chapter. I'm sorry to say, that is not the last of her. As in this chapter, things get worse as far as she goes. _

_Also, the thing with my story and the Draco/Pansy bit. Is they've known each other since they were toddlers. They're each others first loves. While it was a different kind of love then what Draco and Hermione have. Pansy and Draco were still in love. They went through a lot together and feel very strongly about each other. When Draco was with her, he was the Draco we've all known forever, not nice like he is with Hermione. While he does love Hermione very much, for a while here it's going to be hard for him to let Pansy and all that go. Like I said before, the Pansy situation doens't really resolve itself until much much later in the story, but she's not a constant factor. Also, keep in mind the Dark Lord is using her to try and test Draco's limits/strengths. _

_Here's chapter 9, I've got some of 10 typed, but still have a ways to go and I will go work on that after I get this posted._

**Krista**

**Chapter 9: Pansy Tries to Play**

While Hermione, Ron, and Harry were down visiting Hagrid. Draco was still sitting right where he had told Hermione he would be. Aside from getting up to use the restroom, and getting a few bottles of butterbeer. Draco had stayed right on that black, leather couch doing his homework. He was nearly done with an essay for Snape's class when Pansy, Crabbe, and Goyle came into the room.

Crabbe and Goyle sat across from the couch Draco was sitting on. While Pansy sat down right next to him.

"Where's the Mudblood?" Pansy asked.

"_HERMIONE_ is down visiting Hagrid with Potter and Weasley," Draco replied.

"I can't believe you trust the Mudblood with those two. You know she's fucked both of them," Pansy smirked.

"She has not fucked them, Pansy. I was her first. You really need to get a grip and stay out of my love life if you want to continue being friends with me," Draco spat. "I trust Hermione, and I KNOW she's just friends with those two because she wouldn't do something like that to ANYONE...she's not you."

"Hm...She really does have you wrapped around her finger, doesn't she? I'm telling you Draco, she doesn't belong here. Not in your world...I do," Pansy said. Scooting closer to Draco and placing her hand on his thigh.

"Would you back off all ready? Hermione does belong here with me, I LOVE her Pansy!" Draco yelled. "What you and I had together was LUST. I've explained this all to you...multiple times...Fuck!"

"Kiss me, Draco. You know you want to. You love it when I piss you off," Pansy teased. Inching her face closer to Draco's and brushing her lips against his.

Draco tried to pull back, really he did. Pansy just wouldn't let him. She held her hand on the back of his head. Pulling him closer. She moved her other hand down his back. Tickling his most sensitive of spots. Then Pansy started moving her tongue into Draco's mouth. Feeling him finally start to kiss back.

When they finally broke away from the kiss. Draco had a look of worry and disbelief on his face.

_I'm an idiot,_ he thought.

"Look, Pansy...I swear if you tell Hermione anything before I get the chance to explain–"

"I won't have to, Draco...She's been standing over there for the past five minutes. Practically witnessed the whole thing," Pansy laughed.

Draco looked over toward the entrance of the room and saw Hermione standing there with her hand clapped over her mouth and little tears rolling down her face. When Hermione saw Draco look over at her, she turned around and ran out of the room.

"That's it, get out of here you filthy Mudblood!" Pansy called after her.

Draco shoved Pansy down onto the floor.

"I'm going to say this for the very _last_ time...STAY AWAY FROM ME! Leave H-Hermione alone!" Draco shouted. Tears starting to fill his eyes as he went into his room and slammed the door behind him.

Draco laid down on his large, empty bed and cried. Thoughts and the reality of what he'd just done...and the consequences it could have seeped into his brain. His heart ached with guilt and sorry-ness.

_I'm so fuckin stupid! I knew what she was trying to do. I KNEW how Hermione would react. What it would do to us, and I still did it. Hermione probably hates me now..." _Draco thought.

_Should I go try to explain? She probably won't even want to see me. Let alone talk to me. Guess I'll let her calm down a bit. Maybe see if she comes to me first._

* * *

After Hermione saw the snog session between Draco and Pansy. She felt like her heart had been ripped out of her stomach. She didn't care what Draco's reasoning for it was. 

_There is NO excuse for something like that,"_ Hermione thought to herself as she sprinted back to Gryffindor Tower.

When she got into the Gryffindor common room. Eyes were fixed upon her. Harry and Ron ran up to her as soon as they realized something was wrong.

"I don't want to talk about it," Hermione choked out. Pushing past them and continued running until she reached her bed. Closing her curtains so no one would bother her. Then she curled up into a little ball and cried herself to sleep.

On Sunday morning, Hermione could hardly bring herself to get out of bed. She felt like she'd been hit with a sack full of bricks. The last thing she wanted to do was talk about what had happened; what she had seen. She knew the moment she got out of bed and went to the Gryffindor common room. Harry and Ron would swamp her with questions.

Meanwhile, Draco was also still lying in his bed. Somehow he'd managed to make himself feel even worse about what he'd done. If feeling worse was even possible. He'd had her. He'd had Hermione, the woman of his dreams. Someone who loved him more then anything. Someone who would do ANYTHING for him. He'd never felt so complete and at home then when he was with her...and now just like that, he'd gone and acted like the son his FATHER had raised...again.

As much as Draco tried, he couldn't get the look on Hermione's face when she'd seen him kissing Pansy out of his mind. Most of all he couldn't stop his heart from aching. Knowing that Hermione was somewhere in the castle crying and in pain because of what he'd done. Draco had promised her he wouldn't hurt her, and he'd broken that promise...even if it wasn't entirely his fault.

After several hours of laying in his bed. Crying over what he'd done. Draco finally got up. He had decided he needed to explain his pathetic side of the story to _someone_..._anyone_ who would listen for that matter. He ended up in the Gryffindor common room. Harry, Ron, and Ginny all gave him a look that he thought would surely turn him to ice.

"What did you do to her?" Harry asked angrily as Draco got closer.

"I...kissed Pansy...but I swear, I never meant to. She's been at me for ages to go back to her. Partly because she's Pansy and partly because she's under _his_ orders," Draco explained. Then he told them about everything Pansy had done that week to try and get him to sleep with her.

"I know it's no excuse, but Pansy knows my weakness. She knows how I liked it in bed when I was with her. She's known me since we were just toddlers. I've admitted that she's one of my weaknesses...even to Hermione, but I've never loved her. It was always just...lust...I _do_ love Hermione. I could care less about having sex with her. Just as long as we're together...Just as long as she's happy," Draco was now crying again. Everyone, even Ron could tell he was being truthful. He didn't mea n for these things to keep happening, but they did because of the burden which lied on his left arm. The one that burned every time Voldemort needed or wanted him for something. The one that had been forced upon him.

"Here, Draco...Why don't you sit down. From the looks of it, you didn't sleep last night...you cried," Ginny offered. Standing up and giving him her seat, which he sat in very slowly. While Ginny drug another chair over to where they were for herself to sit in.

"Just give Hermione some time, Draco. She was crying on and off all night. She's hurt, but she still loves you," Ginny advised.

"I can't believe what I've done...How _can_ she forgive me?" Draco asked.

"The same way she has every other time," Ron answered.

"How long do you guys think it'll take to get her back?"

"...a while, this is pretty serious. She really trusted you and you broke that...Even though you didn't mean to do so. You're going to have to earn that trust back, and you're going to have to do whatever it takes to keep Pansy away from you and Hermione. Go slow," Ginny smiled softly.

"I really do love her," Draco said. Standing up to leave.

"We know you do, or else we would've pummeled you the moment you walked in here," Harry said.

* * *

A little while after Draco left. Hermione finally worked up enough courage to get out of bed. When she got down to the Gryffindor common room. She felt very thankful as she saw the big couch sitting there, unoccupied. 

She went over and sat down on said big couch. Bringing her knees up to her chest. Harry, Ginny, and Ron moved over to her. Harry sat next to Hermione, while Ginny and Ron sat in chairs across from them.

"I don't want to talk about it just yet," Hermione said softly.

"You don't have to talk to us about it at all. Draco all ready came in and told us what happened and what has happened this week," Ginny replied.

"He's really sorry Hermione...Poor bloke couldn't stop crying the whole time he was here. He didn't mean to kiss her," Ron said.

"I know, he never means for anything to happen...but it does. This wasn't something little. He kissed another girl and I saw it. It was the _same_ girl that's been giving us problems all week," Hermione cried.

"Do you still love him?" Harry asked.

"Of course...I fell head over heels for him, Harry. That can't...didn't change in the course of one night, but he still really hurt me...This hurts more then anything else that's happened," Hermione replied. Taking a tissue Ron was holding out to her and blowing her nose with it. He handed her another one and she wiped her eyes with it.

"Just let it all settle a bit longer. For as long as you need it to. Take your time, and then go talk things over with him. He cried all night over this. Didn't sleep at all. Draco Malfoy we're talking about, here. He loves you more then anything and really wants to earn you and your trust back," Ginny said gently.

"Are you hungry?" Harry asked.

"Starving, but I don't want to go to the Great Hall," Hermione answered.

"That's ok, we'll go get you some food. Just tell us what you want," Ron smiled.

"Soup, just some kind of soup and crackers...and a giant pot of tea," Hermione answered.

Both Harry and Ron left the room. Minutes later they brought back the food Hermione had asked for. She ate her food, and then went back to bed. She needed to get up earlier then usual on Monday to finish her homework.

* * *

When Hermione went down to the Great Hall for breakfast on Monday morning. She could tell everyone in the school kenw what had happened all ready. She could feel eyes following her the whole time she was eating. The sounds of whispers filling her ears. 

"I heard Draco didn't go after her because he wanted to finish things off with Pansy," was only one of the whispers Hermione overheard. Every now and then she would glance over at the Slytherin table. There was no sign of Draco, but Pansy, Crabbe, Goyle, and Blaise were over there. From the looks of things. Blaise wasn't wanting to have anything to do with his other three house mates.

While Hermione was eating breakfast in the Great Hall. Draco was still in the Slytherin common room. After dragging himself out of bed, he decided it'd be better if he didn't go to the Great Hall for breakfast. Blaise had even double checked to see if he wanted to go.

"You're sure you don't want to go up there?" Blaise had asked.

"I'm sure, it would only make things worse...and then I'd probably be forced to beat the shit out of a _lot_ of people," Draco replied. Still trying to keep his composure.

Draco knew Hermione's first class that day was Ancient Runes. So he planned on sneaking down to grab some food when she left for that class. It'd still give him time to eat before his Divinations class. He couldn't help wondering how they, or at least he would get through the day. Especially Charms, Transfigurations, and Potions where they would have to see each other. Draco was fine with seeing Hermione, just not the look of pain on her face...and knowing that it was he who caused her that pain.

Hermione's first class, Ancient Runes went by fairly quick, and it had managed to keep her mind occupied which was even better. She had an hour before her Charms lesson. So she went to the library ro finish her essay for Professor McGonagall's class.

On her way to the library, Hermione passed Draco who was coming from his Divinations class, but tried not to pay too much attention. Draco on the other hand; stopped in his tracks and looked back. He watched her as she disappeared into the library. For the first time since Saturday, he'd seen her and that painful, tear-stained face.

After the hour was up. Hermione went to Professor Flitwick's classroom. Where of course the only seat left was her usual one next to Draco. She quickly took her seat. Harry and Ron both looked back to make sure she was ok

"Maybe them being forced to sit together will be a good thing," Harry said. Trying to sound convincing.

"That or it'll make things worse. Hermione's very good when it comes to giving the silent treatment," Ron replied.

As Professor Flitwick started his lecture. Hermione took out her parchment paper and quill to take notes with. She was trying her hardest not to look over at Draco. She was so used to holding his hand all through class and letting him copy notes he'd missed while flirting with her.

Draco, on the other hand. Couldn't stop himself from looking over at Hermione to make sure she was still ok, and keeping herself together. HE was even having a hard time with that one. At one point he was paying too much attention to Hermione and missed an important point. At which point he had no choice but to ask her. Crabbe and Goyle were both asleep and he'd put a sleeping charm on Pansy when they had passed each other in the hall way. He wanted to be extra sure she wouldn't bother him or Hermione that entire day.

"Hermione, can I see your notes real quick...please?" Draco asked softly. After a moment of hesitating, she slid her parchment over for him to copy off of. When he was done. Draco slid it back over to her. "Thanks...I love you," Draco whispered. Hermione looked over at him slowly and nodded.

The rest of the day went by extremely slow. Hermione was forced to sit next to Draco not only in Charms, but also in Transfiguration and Potions. When the bell signaled the end of their potions lesson. Hermione stayed back a bit. When everyone had gone. She went just outside the classroom and slid down to the floor. Resting her head against her knees.

Just a few feet away from where Hermione sat, stood Draco. He'd stopped to make sure she was ok when she came out of the room. When he saw her breakdown from hours of having to sit next to him. Draco's eyes immediately filled with tears.

"Go on, go sit with her. Just sit though, don't say anything unless she does. If all you do is both cry. At least its something," Draco heard a soft voice coming from behind him. He turned to see Ginny standing there. She had been on the way back from one of her classes when she saw him standing there.

"She'll probably move to the library soon...knowing Hermione," Ginny added.

"Thanks, Weasl-ette," Draco replied.

Sure enough, Hermione got up from the ground and went to the library. Draco had to hide in a little nook so she wouldn't see him as she passed by the spot he'd been standing in. When he thought he'd given her enough time. Draco went to the library.

Hermione was sitting on the floor down one of the aisles of books. Her back resting against a bookshelf. She had her books and parchment paper out. Every once in a while. Draco would see her wipe her eyes. Apparently brushing tears away.

"Go on, go sit with her," He heard Ginny's voice again.

Draco went over to where Hermione was sitting and sat down across from her. Licking and chewing his bottom lip as he always did when he was nervous. Hermione looked up at him as he sat down.

"Hi," Hermione choked out.

"Hey," Draco replied. Hermione noticed what Ginny had been talking about the nihgt before. Draco looked exhausted. Like he hadn't slept since it happened.

Draco also noticed how tired Hermione looked and her eyes were all puffy from crying so much. He reached into his bag, pulled out his Potions essay, and began working on it. He and Hermione would glance up at each other about every ten minutes as they sat there for hours working on their homework. Every once in a while Draco would see Hermione brush another tear off her face.

After Hermione had finally finished her last essay. She looked up. Draco hadn't had much homework and had finished it all of what he did have long before Hermione finished hers. Their eyes met for a second before Hermione turned her face. Tears now rolling down her face.

"Move over by her side," Draco heard a soft whisper coming from behind him. He did as he was advised. He moved so he was right next to Hermione. Facing toward her side so he could see her face better. It took all he had for Draco to not start crying himself.

"I'm sorry, Hermione," Draco whispered after a couple minutes of complete silence. Hermione just nodded as her face shriveled up again.

Not being able to take much more. Hermione got up and Draco handed her book bag ot her. Then he got up himself. Reaching his hand out to her shoulder and pulling Hermione so her back was against his chest.

"I'll wait, Hermione. For as long as it takes for you to forgive me...and love me again," Draco whispered into her ear. Kissing her cheek as he did and then letting her go. Hermione went straight to her bed and didn't get back up until the next morning.


End file.
